Surrender
by ANoRDaE
Summary: [SharpayGabriella] When Gabriella looked over her shoulder, Sharpay had a smile on her face. When Sharpay caught Gabriella's gaze, there was this undeniable heat and fire that radiated off that wasn't caused by the scorching summer sun.
1. Winds of Change

**Title: **Surrender

**Rating: **M - for use of language, intimate moments, and oh yeah, the homosexual relationship that develops. Don't like it, don't read it. End of discussion.

**Pairing: **Eventually this is a Sharpay/Gabriella story, but it has minor Troyella moments in the prologue.

**Disclaimer:** Yeah. I don't own anything. Don't sue me, please.

_**A/N: **__Hoookay. So it's been forever since I've posted anything on this website... oh man. I'm aware of that, and I'm sorry!!! Majorly busy with a bajrillion things, but blahblahblah. Yes. This is a Sharpay/Gabbi story, because I think there's a major lack of that hottness in this HSM category. So I've decided to take the matter in my own hands and write one myself. This is just a prologue to see if people want to read it, and if you want me to continue and/or think this is interesting, then reviewwww!!!!_

_Thoughts are in italics, by the way. And I'm also aware that this is really short, but it'll be longer later, I promise. :)_

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

It could have been just another ordinary day. Troy could have showed up on the Montez's doorstep and rang the doorbell with his overly friendly smile, and Gabriella could have opened her front door with a flirty giggle, proceeding to latch herself onto him in a lover's cheery bliss.

But it wasn't any ordinary day.

Troy's hand hesitated before pressing his right index finger on the doorbell, wincing when he heard it ring. Gabriella unknowingly mirrored Troy's hesitation on the inside of the house, trying to force the muscles in her face to resemble a grin when she opened the door.

"Hey, Troy," she said slowly, stepping out onto the porch. Troy shut the door behind her.

"Hey, Gab."

Silence.

Gabriella fidgeted with her hands.

"I think we should, uh—"

"…talk, yeah," Gabriella finished. That wasn't exactly what Troy wanted to say, but it worked for the moment.

The afternoon breeze was warm; such a contrasting atmosphere between the gorgeous weather and the two teenagers walking with so many words swarming their young minds.

"There's someone else," Gabriella blurted out before she could stop herself. The statement hung in the air, haunting both their ears. Troy stopped in his tracks. She cringed.

"Really?" his voice strained. The breeze blew again, loose strands of hair danced around Gabriella's face. She stopped a couple of steps in front of Troy, but she didn't turn around.

_No. _"Yes," she lied, flinching. _No, not really. What am I saying? _she thought frantically. _I can't lose you. I don't want to lose you. I take it back, I swear. I'll never have—_

"Who… who is it?" Troy raked his fingers through his hair, unwilling to believe the situation unfolding in front of him.

Gabriella grimaced. With her back still turned to him, a memory sped through her mind.

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

_The room was dark, save for the moonlight streaming through Troy's bedroom window. Troy and Gabriella were tangled up in a passionate kiss, both sets of clothing carelessly thrown to the floor. Gabriella was on her back and she giggled when Troy's hands slid down her slender curves. The giggle turned into a throaty moan when his hands reached her throbbing center. She closed her eyes, bucking her hips upwards to stop his teasing and soothe her ache. She moaned against his lips as his fingers slipped and curled inside her._

"_Oh, Sha—" Gabriella's eyes opened and widened in horror, "shit, you're amazing," she finished. She closed her eyes, leaning her head into Troy's chest and prayed he didn't catch her slip-up._

_Fuck. It's Troy. Troy._

"_Troy," she breathed, repeating it to herself. _

"_Yeah, baby. I love you," he said._

_His pleasuring suddenly didn't seem so pleasurable anymore. _

_Not wanting to respond, Gabriella kissed Troy with a newfound eagerness, forcing him onto his back. She was numb and her heart was pounding, not because of the heat of the moment, but because of the person she saw when she closed her eyes. _

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

"Gabriella. Who is it?" Troy's voice was pained, nervously awaiting an answer.

She turned around, an apologetic plea in her eyes. "Troy, I'm sorry. It's just not working out anymore," she said in almost a robotic tone.

Troy shook his head. "No. You can't be serious. We're breaking up?" Gabriella bit her thumbnail and couldn't bring herself to respond. "Just… tell me who the lucky guy is. Just give me that."

Gabriella's eyes started to fill with hot tears. "I can't tell you. I'm sorry," she trembled.

"But… I love you." His voice sounded small. So small.

"It's… it's different now. It's not the same." She hated the way her voice sounded. She wanted to run away and pretend this conversation never happened. They could go back to the way they were; the quintessential high school couple. Basketball King and Math Queen. They could go back to being in 'love'. Being 'happy'.

"We can fix it," Troy said anxiously, taking both of Gabriella's hands into his own. "We can get through this. We can talk more, just like we used to. We can… we can…"

"Troy. No." Gabriella took her hands out of Troy's grasp, her heart breaking along with his. For weeks, she'd been dying to shout these words to his face, and now that she had the chance, she wasn't so sure she made the right decision.

"I guess I don't… I just don't understand," he said, defeated, staring at the ground with his hands in his pockets.

Gabriella shook her head once more, tears bursting through her stone-like demeanor. "I don't either," she said truthfully, looking into his eyes for one last time.

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

a/n - So if you're a fan, review!! I'd really appreciate it.

(recently edited – 9/11/07)

peace out - love, alyssa


	2. Beauty In The Breakdown

_**A/N –**__ Okay. So these chapters have been screwy for some reason, so I combined these last two chapters. Ugh. This site is ridiculous sometimes._

_So yes. This is the new chapter 2, which is just chapters 2+3 combined. Enjoy. :)_

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

Gabriella left Troy flabbergasted in his own confusion. She was now walking alone, hugging her arms to her chest in an effort to comfort herself. But on this summer day, there was no comfort to be found. Gabriella's best friend Taylor was off on vacation in California all summer, and she was the only person that knew everything there was to the one Miss Gabriella Montez. When the thought of Taylor crossed her mind, Gabriella dug into her purse to find her phone, and prayed her friend would pick up. 

It rang once. Gabriella put her free hand to her clammy forehead. Twice, and she bit her lip. On the third ring, she was about to lose hope when she finally heard a little click, followed by a cheery, _"Hello?"_

"Taylor," Gabriella said, relieved.

"_Hey, girl! What's u—"_

"I broke up with Troy," Gabriella interrupted, voice wavering.

"_Are you okay?"_ Taylor's voice immediately softened.

"I need you here," Gabriella said, shaking her head. "I can't think, I don't know why it happened the way it did… it just sort of came out. We were just going for a walk or… or something…" she looked to the sky. "I just need someone to talk to. I can't… I can't be alone."

"_You can talk to me for as long as you need."_

Gabriella frowned. "It's not the same. I need you here." Gabriella sat down on a park bench and cradled her head.

"_Don't hate me for this, but I have to say it. You do have another friend that lives five minutes from you, you know."_

"No," Gabriella argued strongly, straightening up and looking into the distance. "No, no, no. I can't. That would be pure torture. Tay, come on."

"_Go to her."_

"I can't!"

"_Gabriella. Go to her."_

"You can't do this to me. Not right now. I couldn't face her if I tried. You should know that!"

"_What I know, is the fact that I can't be physically there for you right now, but she can. She's still your friend."_

Switching the phone to her other ear, Gabriella sighed and stretched out her legs. "I know… But she's not like you. She doesn't know _everything _about me. She doesn't know about—"

"…_you crushin' on the ladies."_

Gabriella let out a small laugh, despite herself. "When you say it like that, it just sounds stupid."

"_But it got you to smile, am I right, or am I right?"_

She nodded, grin still visible on her face, though Taylor couldn't see it.

"Why did you have to go to California for the whole summer, anyway?" Gabriella asked, leaning against the back of the bench.

"_To make you suffer,"_ Taylor joked.

"Yeah," Gabriella mock-huffed, "it's working."

"_Look, I may be a couple hundred miles away, but remember I'm only a phone call away."_

"I know," Gabriella sighed. "But I need someone _here._"

"_Okay, girl. I'm going to be incredibly mean, and cut this conversation short and leave you with three words."_

Cringing, Gabriella knew what those words would be. "I love you?" she tried, weakly.

"_Go to her,"_ Taylor stated simply but firmly, and then the connection clicked.

Gabriella took the phone from her ear and stared at it wearily. She sat on the park bench for a good five minutes before taking out her cell phone again, scrolling down her contacts list until the name "Sharpay" became visible. She debated pressing the call button for a few more moments, until she saw her thumb start to have a mind of its own, and she watched as it pressed down on the button she'd been nervously avoiding. Eyes widening, Gabriella figured she couldn't hang up now, not after it's already rang once. She brought the phone to her ear for the second time, this time praying that no one would pick up on the other end.

"_Hello?"_ The voice was unmistakably Sharpay's.

"H-Hey, Sharpay," Gabriella stammered, cursing loudly inside her head. "It's… Gabriella."

"_What's wrong? Something's wrong, I can tell. So don't you dare tell me nothing."_

Sharpay's voice made Gabriella's breath catch in her throat. "Everything," Gabriella choked out. "Everything's wrong." She paused, and then added, "I guess I just called because… I don't want to be alone right now." _I want to be with you. _"I…I broke up with Troy." _All for you._

"_When?"_

"Uh, half-an-hour ago." Though it seemed like eons. In the back of her mind, Gabriella uneasily noticed how Sharpay just wanted to know details, and not emotions. Of course Sharpay likes Troy. She'd tried breaking them up in the winter, and crushes are hard to get rid of, as Gabriella knew very _very _well. Biting back tears, Sharpay had yet to say anything about hanging out. Maybe she could just call Taylor back, maybe—

"_Well, if you want, you can come on over here. No need to explain any more. My parents are working at the Country Club, so it's only Ryan and I, but I know they'll be cool with it. They like you. Want me to meet you halfway?"_

Gabriella tried swallowing her butterflies that erupted in her body and looked around. "I think I'm already halfway. I'm at the park."

"_Well, you start walking, and I'll do the same, so I'll meet you when I meet you, okay? I'll see you in a bit. Hang in there."_ For the second time in five minutes, Gabriella was hung up on.

Pocketing her phone, Gabriella forced her body to stand up and start walking. She tucked and crossed her arms close to her body, and braced herself to spending the rest of the day with the person that confused her beyond anything she'd ever known.

Gabriella stared at the ground and continued walking down the empty sidewalk, oblivious to anything but her own thoughts swirling around her head. _Sharpay likes Troy. Troy likes me. I like Sharpay. It's one big fucked up love triangle, with no actual love in sight. I hate this, _she thought with bitterness. It wasn't until two steady hands held onto her shoulders did she come out of her reverie.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Sharpay asked, hands still on Gabriella's shoulders, trying to get eye contact.

Gabriella looked up into Sharpay's caring brown eyes and abruptly broke down into tears. Sharpay embraced her friend and held her tight, which only made Gabriella cry harder. Her arms were still crossed, and she was leaning all her weight forward onto the blonde. Sharpay put one hand on the back of Gabriella's head, and the other one was rubbing circles on the sobbing girl's back.

"Let's settle down and talk when we get back to my house, okay?" Sharpay pulled away and Gabriella nodded and sniffed. Sharpay took a step forward, but turned back when she noticed Gabriella wasn't following; she was a statue, staring puffy-eyed at the ground. With a slight smile, Sharpay reached out and held onto Gabriella's hand, giving her a little tug towards her. "Come on. It's gonna be alright. I promise."

Inwardly, Gabriella groaned. _No, it's not,_ she thought, noticing Sharpay hadn't let go of her hand. It's a very friendly girl gesture, something not out of the ordinary for the Evans twin. But Gabriella's hand felt like it was on fire. Every move Sharpay's fingers made against her palm felt like needles. Gabriella wanted to pull away, but then fought against the urge, coming to the conclusion that she'd probably never get to hold her hand ever again.

They reached the Evans' front steps and Sharpay guided Gabriella inside.

"Hey, Ry, I'm home," she announced. The second Sharpay let go of Gabriella's hand, Gabriella suddenly felt cold and empty, so she hugged her arms to her chest again.

Ryan was sitting on the couch watching television in a room to the right of them, and he gave a wave to the girls.

"We'll be upstairs," Sharpay told him. She gestured for Gabriella to follow her up the steps to the second floor. Obliging, Gabriella followed behind.

"I'm sorry," Gabriella's voice cracked slightly, echoing in the hallway. Sharpay's head whipped around at the first sound of her friend's voice since the phone call, and she stopped and turned around.

"Why?" Sharpay asked, confusion etched on her face. "What should you be sorry for?" She took another couple steps forward and opened up the door to her room, Gabriella still following.

"I… I'm not really sure," Gabriella said, taking a seat on Sharpay's pink comforter.

"Then, why apologize?" Sharpay sat down beside her.

"Taylor… she's in California, and… I'm sorry I just barged in on you like this, I guess."

Sharpay nodded and smiled, looking down at her newly painted toenails. "I got it. I'm second best, huh." Sharpay was only half joking, but the sad smile she gave when she looked up, Gabriella's heart feel like it was being violently squeezed.

"No," Gabriella said quickly, looking into the eyes she dreamed and daydreamed about regularly. "No, you're not second best. You're actually the first person I wanted to tell, I swear."

Giving a little laugh, Sharpay smirked and broke eye contact, staring at the floor. "You're lying, but that's okay. You've known Taylor longer, and plus I used to be horrible to you, so I guess it's karma," she shrugged.

Gabriella lowered herself down so she was propped up by Sharpay's pillows, inhaling the scent that made her senses inwardly perk up and soar.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sharpay asked after a few moments of comfortable silence.

Gabriella then remembered how she ended up in Sharpay's room in the first place. She groaned and turned herself over so she was lying on her stomach, burying her head into a pillow.

"I'm just really confused," she said, voice slightly muffled.

"About…"

"You," Gabriella muttered, face still pressed into the pillow.

"What?"

"Troy," Gabriella pretended to repeat, turning her head to the side.

Sharpay laughed. "Do you want to talk to me, or the pillow? Because, I don't blame you if you don't choose me. The pillow's a very good listener."

Gabriella smiled, hugging another pillow like a teddy bear to her chest. She turned her body so she was on her side, facing away from Sharpay.

"Troy and I have been on the rocks for a while. He just didn't want to believe it. That's why he's probably still in denial."

"Well, what do you believe?" Sharpay asked, moving so she was leaning against her headboard.

"We're over," Gabriella said sadly. "We've been over for a while."

"What changed?"

Gabriella took in a deep breath and didn't respond. Sharpay started playing with Gabriella's hair, to encourage her. Gabriella closed her eyes and savored the touch.

"Everything," she said, finally. "Everything changed."

"And… by everything, you mean…" Sharpay twisted Gabriella's hair into a bun and then let it fall back down onto the bed.

"Me."

Sharpay let that sink in. "Why's that?"

Hoisting herself up, Gabriella turned around and faced Sharpay, eyes glistening.

"Have you ever liked someone _so much_ it hurts?"

Gabriella's gaze was so intense, Sharpay had to look away. Her lips parted slightly, and her eyebrows narrowed in thought. "I think. I'm not sure," she added truthfully, shaking her head.

"It's just…"

"You still like Troy?" Sharpay asked, trying to fit puzzle pieces together.

"No," Gabriella said, somewhat frustrated. Not with Sharpay, but with the battle raging inside her head. "I… I like someone else. And that's who I want. Not him. But it's complicated..."

"Oh."

Gabriella lowered her head and relaxed her shoulders.

"So wait," Sharpay said, an idea striking her. "Those tears… they weren't for Troy." Gabriella shook her head. "And... you don't want to talk about this mystery person, do you." Her question was more like a statement. Again, Gabriella shook her head. "Have you told anyone?"

"Only Taylor."

Sharpay nodded. "What, is this person embarrassing?" she asked, trying to lighten things up.

"You could say that."

"Well, whoever it is, they are probably pretty special for you to break up with the famous basketball star for."

Gabriella noticed that Sharpay didn't say 'he' or 'guy'. Daring herself to be strong, Gabriella looked up. She had to physically brace herself down onto the bed to keep her body from pouncing on Sharpay. Telling herself to breathe, she turned around and dangled her feet off the bed, back facing Sharpay once more.

Sharpay stood up and walked around the bed to where Gabriella was, kneeling down in front of her.

"Well, I'm always here if you want to talk about your secret crush. I know it's probably killing you, keeping it bottled up inside like that. You can tell me whenever you're ready. But right now, it's gorgeous outside, and I want to swim in my pool," she finished in a mock-mean tone, eyes twinkling.

Gabriella smiled. "Okay," she said, face starting to light up again. "I don't have a bathing suit with me, though."

"Who said you're invited?" Sharpay joked. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"I'm inviting myself," she informed the blonde, who was walking into her closet. She could hear some rummaging around, and then out of nowhere, a light blue bathing suit flew out of the door and onto Gabriella's head. "Thanks," she laughed.

Gabriella's cell phone chirped. "It's mine," Gabriella informed Sharpay, reaching over to her purse. It kept ringing.

Sharpay stepped out of the closet inquisitively when she noticed Gabriella staring at her blackberry.

It rang again, in Gabriella's left hand. "It's Troy," she said, looking up at Sharpay, still not moving to pick it up.

"Are you gonna answer?" Sharpay asked.

Gabriella let out a small noise and then faltered. She gave a faint nod and slowly pressed the button to take the call.

"I'll just… be in here. Changing," Sharpay whispered loudly, pointing to her bathroom door. Gabriella acknowledged her comment with another nod.

Sharpay stepped inside the bathroom and closed the door softly. Almost immediately, she pushed her left ear to the door and concentrated on honing in Gabriella's voice.

"Troy," Sharpay heard Gabriella say. "Please, just—" There was silence in the other room. Sharpay narrowed her eyes, remembering she really did have to change, so she pulled her shirt off, replacing it with her yellow bikini top. When she went to listen again, there was a knock on the bathroom door. She still hadn't changed into her bottoms yet, but curiosity got the best of her, so she turned the handle. Gabriella was standing in front of the door with her head hanging down. When she looked up, she had glistening eyes, and she took the phone from her ear and put it on speaker-phone, so both girls could hear.

"—_and how could you fucking do this to me? I didn't do anything wrong, it's all your fault. I was the best thing that ever happened to you. And you can't deny that. I gave you my heart, Gabriella, and all you can do is fucking think of yourself."_

Sharpay put her right arm around Gabriella's waist, in disbelief of the voice booming out of the cell phone in front of them. Gabriella leaned her head on Sharpay's bare shoulder.

"That's all he's been doing. Yelling," Gabriella said, softly. "He just called to yell at me."

Sharpay didn't know what to say, so she just kept the brunette close.

"_So, what do you have to say for yourself? Huh?"_ Troy asked, venom seeming to spit through the speakers.

"Don't let him tear you down like this," Sharpay whispered in Gabriella's ear. "You're better than him, remember that." Gabriella shivered and nodded, trying to forget the fact that Sharpay was only half-dressed.

"_Who is that?"_ Troy demanded. _"Is that him?"_

"Troy, shut up!" Gabriella cried. Sharpay instinctively pulled her closer.

"_You're with him, aren't you!"_

"No, I'm not," Gabriella said, trembling. The nearness of Sharpay and the verbal beating she was getting was overwhelming her.

"_You're lying to me! You always lie to me!"_

Gabriella wasn't capable of answering, and Sharpay couldn't take it anymore. "Troy, you're a fucking jackass," she said before she could stop herself.

"Just…" Gabriella turned away and gestured for Sharpay to hang up the phone, which she did.

"Do you need a minute?" Sharpay asked, talking to Gabriella's back.

"Yeah," Gabriella said, voice uneven. She turned around, eyes red and tears streaking down her cheeks. "I… I cry when I'm frustrated," she tried explaining.

"I'll…" Sharpay stopped, looking straight into Gabriella's watery brown eyes. She had a strange urge to hold her close and wipe away her tears, but instead, she forced herself into the bathroom and she grabbed the bottoms to her bathing suit. "I'll be outside by the pool, and you can change and… do whatever you need to do, okay?" she asked, reappearing into the room.

Sharpay knew that Gabriella heard her, but Gabriella just walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it, facing away from her, holding her head in her hands. Sharpay exited the room, and the second she closed the door, heavy sobs erupted from inside. The sounds ripped Sharpay apart. She was tempted to turn the handle again and run to Gabriella's side, because for reasons she couldn't control, Sharpay wanted to be close to her. Physically and emotionally.

"What the hell," Sharpay muttered to herself, leaning her back against the door. She slid down so her butt was on the carpet, still unable to leave the sounds of Gabriella's cries. She wanted to go, but her heart made her stay. "What is going on," she asked out loud to herself.

Gabriella wasn't making any signs of stopping, so Sharpay commanded her legs to move away from her room, and away from the heartbreaking wails.

In deep thought, she trudged down the marble staircase. She changed into her bikini bottoms finally, grabbed two towels, and proceeded to go through the kitchen and out onto the patio.

Ryan was lounging on an inflatable raft in the center of the pool. Sharpay laid the towels down on a chair and sat on the edge of the pool, legs dangling into the water. Squinting one eye open, Ryan glanced at his twin.

"Hey, Ray. Where's Gabriella? I thought she was with you."

Sharpay opened her mouth to respond, then stopped.

"Hey, Ryan?" she asked in a very uncharacteristic way. Her mind was still in deep thought.

"Yeah?" Ryan answered, noticing the timid tone.

"Can… I tell you something?"

"Anything," he said, sitting up in his chair.

"I think…" Sharpay started in almost a whisper. "I might have…" The sun seemed to beat down harder, making Sharpay stammer. She realized what she was about to blurt out and was mortified. "Never mind," she finished, swirling her legs around in the water.

Ryan was concerned; Sharpay never seemed to act that serious. He tried letting it go, but Sharpay's eyes were still downcast, staring at the bottom of the pool in thought.

They sat in silence for a couple minutes, until the sound of a door opening made the twins turn around. Sharpay looked over her shoulder and saw Gabriella in her light blue bathing suit and felt flushed, something that didn't go unnoticed by Ryan.

"Hey, Gabriella," Sharpay said.

"Hey," Gabriella smiled. The only sign that she had been crying was the slight red-ness around her eyes. Other than that, no one would have ever known.

In a silent conversation, Sharpay's forehead wrinkled as her eyebrows rose in concern, and she nodded her head forward slightly. Gabriella blinked, smiling as she shook her head, looking at the water.

"I'm good," Gabriella said.

Sharpay gave her a look that said 'I-don't-believe-you-one-bit,' as she lowered herself into the water.

"I swear," Gabriella laughed, sitting down and mirroring the position Sharpay was in moments before. "Well, I'm good now," she added, hoping the blonde wouldn't catch on to the implied end to the sentence. Sharpay tried hiding a smirk, dunking herself under the water.

Ryan watched the exchange between the two girls with great interest. He paddled himself to the edge of the pool and got out of his lounge chair.

"W-Where are you going?" Sharpay asked after she came to the surface. She felt anxious, because she liked having Ryan around so she wouldn't do anything stupid around Gabriella.

"I'm thirsty," Ryan shrugged, striding to the door. He looked at Sharpay and winked, which went unnoticed by Gabriella, because she was looking at Sharpay.

Sharpay was caught off-guard, but kept her cool. The actress in her wasn't completely forgotten. Gabriella noticed Sharpay's momentary fluster, so she turned around to look at Ryan, but he was already inside.

"God, it's like fifty-thousand degrees out here," Gabriella commented, submerging herself into the water in one swift movement. "The sun feels kinda good, though." She wiped water out of her eyes.

"We only have one of these," Sharpay said, referring to the lounge chair Ryan had recently deserted, "because the other one we have has a hole in it. Do you mind if I use it?"

Gabriella smiled and shook her head. "Go ahead."

Sharpay hoisted herself up out of the pool, and Gabriella tried not to let her eyes linger for too long on her slim body. "Can you push that over here? Thanks," she said as Gabriella pushed it so it floated towards the edge. "Actually," she added, noticing the space on either side of her when she sat down, "you could fit in here too, if you wanted." Sharpay's mouth was talking faster than her brain. Her cheeks suddenly reddened, and she made sure to pretend that what she said didn't sound like anything out of the ordinary.

Gabriella got out of the pool and stood by the raft that was floating near the edge still.

"Are you sure? It's gonna sink," she laughed. "Or we're gonna fall in. Either one."

"The armrests are gonna keep us in. It's fine."

Sharpay reached out her hand and Gabriella couldn't resist. Once their fingers touched, Sharpay got a mischievous glint in her eye. She tugged on Gabriella's hand so Gabriella lost her footing and toppled over onto Sharpay, jostling and splashing water everywhere, Gabriella landing gracefully on top of the blonde.

"We're gonna tip!" Gabriella shrieked. Both girls laughed as they righted themselves so they were sitting comfortably side-by-side, Gabriella on the left, Sharpay on the right.

"See? We're fine," Sharpay said, laughter subsiding.

"Yeah," Gabriella agreed with a grin. When she looked over her right shoulder, Sharpay still had a smile on her face, as well. When Sharpay caught Gabriella's gaze, there was this undeniable heat and fire that radiated off that wasn't caused by the scorching summer sun.

Their faces were only inches away. Sharpay sucked in a breath and turned her head. She didn't fully understand these feelings she was getting when Gabriella was near her. She just always had an urge to be close to her, to touch her, to get to know her better. It didn't help that they were both in bikinis, bare skin touching bare skin, and that when Sharpay turned her head, she could see water droplets cascading down Gabriella's toned stomach.

They were friends, Sharpay told herself, laughing as Gabriella splashed her. Friends help friends get over a heartbreak, she reasoned, splashing Gabriella back. Friends are supposed to be close. _Friends can sleepover at each others houses, too, _Sharpay thought.

"H-Hey, Gabriella? Would you like to stay for dinner, and maybe sleep over or something?" Sharpay asked, feeling like a dorky little freshman asking out the hottest senior cheerleader.

"Sure!" Gabriella's smile lit up.

_Friends,_ Sharpay repeated in her head. _Just friends. _Gabriella closed her eyes and relaxed, leaning her head on Sharpay's shoulder. _But… maybe we could be a little bit more than that, _she finally admitted to herself with a smile and a blush.

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

_a/n – D'awww. K. Sleepover time next! Woohoo!! I had to add in the little nickname Ryan calls Sharpay (Ray). I first used it in my "A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes" story, and now I can't think of using any other nickname for Sharpay. Ry and Ray. Aww. I still think it's adorable, so I'm keeping it. ahaha. (oh, and sorry I'm portraying Troy as such an ass. haahaa. oops.)_

_I think the next chapter is going to be longer... which means you'll have to wait longer for an update... but I swear, it'll be worth it._

_Tell me your thoughts. :)_

_(recently updated – 9/11/07)_

_-love, alyssa._


	3. Seven

_**a/n-**__ Holaa. Thanks to my faithful reviewers—you know who you are. :) And I just want to say this: if I see my story got hits, but I have few reviews… I think that people hated the chapter, which makes me feel crappy. It's just the way my brain works. I'm assuming that's not the case, so I don't let it bother me much. But if you liked certain parts, or wanted to see more of something, I like really specific reviews. So if all you say is, "I love how you described ", that's really helpful to me. I think I can speak for most writers when I say that. :) _

_Anyway. About the chapter. It turned out to be super long, which surprised me. A lot. It's like, quadruple the size it normally is. So hopefully this will tie you over for a little bit… I'm going on a vacation for a week next week.. ha, and so hopefully I'll get a little chapter updated before then, if not, this will have to satisfy you for two weeks. Onward!! Enjoy!!_

* * *

\/\/\/\/

* * *

The girls spent the rest of the afternoon in the sun, laughing and talking, and completely forgetting anyone else existed on the planet. Gabriella was on such a Sharpay-high, she thought she'd burst. 

"Holy crap, it's already 5:30?" Sharpay said, glancing at a clock from the edge of the pool. Gabriella was sitting in the inflatable chair and squinted at the sun, raising her hands, trying to make a calculation.

"Judging by the position of the sun, I'd say that's true."

"Geek," Sharpay smirked. Gabriella let her hands fall back to her sides and grinned.

Ryan peeked his head out of the door. "Hey, Mom and Dad are home."

Sharpay frowned and turned her body so she was looking at her brother. "This early?"

Ryan shrugged and closed the door. Sharpay got out of the pool and grabbed her towel.

"5:30 is early? What time do they usually come home?" Gabriella asked.

"9:30ish. Which is weird, because they're always there at 7:00 in the morning. I don't know why they're always gone so long, but whatever. Not my business."

Gabriella slid herself into the water and swam to the edge, not knowing what to say. She got out and accepted the towel that Sharpay handed to her.

"C'mon, let's get changed," Sharpay said.

They walked into the house with their towels wrapped around them, leaving a water droplet trail from their wet hair. Gabriella gave a guilty, "Oops," and tried doubling back to clean it up with her feet, but Sharpay stopped her.

"It's just water, it'll dry," she said, passing by the living room. Paul and Olivia Evans looked up from their newspaper reading and smiled at the girls.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Evans," Gabriella said shyly.

"Hello, Gabriella," Olivia said warmly. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"If that's all right with you…" Gabriella said hesitantly.

"Of course! Don't be silly, friends of Sharpay's are always welcome in our house."

Sharpay cut in. "And is it okay if she sleeps over, too? I kind of already invited her… so even if you say no, I'm still smuggling her upstairs," she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Everybody laughed. Gabriella felt like she was soaring. In her mind, this was the absolute best day of her life, even with the whole Troy situation. But Troy was the furthest thing from her mind at the moment.

"We'll be upstairs, so call us when dinner's ready." Sharpay looked at Gabriella and nodded toward the stairs, both girls still clutching their towels.

As they were walking down the hallway, Sharpay ditched her towel and swung it over her shoulder. Gabriella licked her lips unconsciously, and quickly tried to think of a conversation to divert her attention.

"I have to… uh, call my mom to tell her I'm staying over. She'll be fine with it, though," Gabriella said, walking into Sharpay's room. She watched as Sharpay disappeared into her closet. She reappeared with a pair of purple athletic shorts and a matching camisole in her hands. She offered it to Gabriella.

"You probably don't want to change back into your jean shorts, and these are super comfy to sleep in."

"Thanks," Gabriella smiled. "I'll just change in here," she said, referring to the bathroom.

Gabriella closed the door and looked into the mirror. She pulled her elastic, letting her ponytail fall and her hair fell just past her shoulders. She slipped out of her bathing suit and put on the outfit Sharpay picked out. When she was satisfied with her appearance, she put her hand on the doorknob and turned the handle.

Gabriella's eyes widened when she saw a side of Sharpay she'd never seen before. Sharpay was in mid-change, facing away from Gabriella with a yellow tank-top on, and nothing else. Gabriella shut the door as fast as she could, leaning her back against it. Her jaw dropped and she looked toward the ceiling, trying to keep that image in her brain. "Nice ass, Sharpay, but I'd prefer if you kept it covered up," she tried joking, inwardly grinning and squealing.

"You change too fast! Holy shit, dude," came Sharpay's voice from the other side of the door. Both girls burst out into laughter. Sharpay finished dressing and collapsed onto her bed, covering her embarrassed face.

"Are you decent now?" giggled Gabriella from the bathroom.

"Yes," Sharpay responded with a grin, sitting up.

"Darn," Gabriella said, opening up the door. She smirked and the two laughed again. Gabriella sat down on Sharpay's computer chair and swiveled in a circle.

"You are so odd, Montez. But, thanks for that compliment," Sharpay laughed, standing up and looking into her full-length mirror. She turned her body so she could try and see her butt. "It's not really that great, though. Is it?" She turned to see the other side. Gabriella was only a couple feet from Sharpay, and she reached out her hand and pulled one side of Sharpay's shorts down, exposing a little bit of her backside.

"Yeah. It's pretty great," Gabriella said, laughing as Sharpay's hands flew to bring her shorts up. Sharpay turned red and kept her hands near her sides.

"Hey," Sharpay said with a blush, laughing despite herself. They caught eye contact, and Gabriella's eyes were sparkling like diamonds, which made Sharpay's heart lurch. She looked back into the mirror, into her own eyes, and surrendered to her realization: _I really like Gabriella,_ she said to herself for the first time. Her reflection kept smiling back, and she knew it was the truth.

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

It was around 10:00 later that night that Sharpay looked out her bedroom window and a smile slowly emerged onto her face. Gabriella's eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

"What are you thinking?"

Sharpay's eyes lit up. "C'mon," she said, grabbing a blanket off her bed. "The sky is _gorgeous_ right now."

The two girls jogged down the stairs and broke out into a sprint when they reached the first floor, because the trip unexpectedly turned into a race to see who could get to the backyard first. Their laughter echoed throughout the house, and it was Gabriella who reached the fresh air first.

"No fair, I had to carry the blanket!" Sharpay pouted as she closed the back door behind her.

Sharpay laid the fleece blanket down in the middle of the lawn. She lowered herself down on her back and patted the space next to her, motioning for Gabriella to lie beside her. Once the girls were both in comfortable positions, they let out a simultaneous relaxing sigh as they scanned the twinkling stars above.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Sharpay said quietly, eyes attempting to see all the stars at once. "It's so calming and tranquil; so different from when the sun is up. To think that these little bright dots are _so far_ away and we still see them here… it's just mind-blowing to me. I love it."

Sharpay's voice was so low and raspy, Gabriella stayed silent just so she could hear her talk more.

"I've always loved everything about space," she continued. "It sounds so dumb to say it out, but it's true. I could lie out like this for hours. The sounds of the crickets are like a mini orchestra. And the breeze…" she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "the air seems so fresh at this time of night. I just… I can't explain how happy it makes me feel." Sharpay lolled her head to the left and found that Gabriella wasn't looking at the stars; she was smiling and looking at her. "What," Sharpay blushed, looking back at the sky.

"I love your voice," Gabriella said truthfully, looking at the sky as well.

"You've heard my voice all day," Sharpay said, trying to brush aside the flattering remark.

"Yeah," Gabriella said, unable to wipe the smile from her face. "Thanks for everything, Sharpay," she said after a few minutes. "Today's been the best day I've had in a really long time." They went quiet again, and this time it was Sharpay who wasn't looking at the stars. The moonlight was like beams of sun, casting shadows on Gabriella's angelic face.

"Me too," Sharpay said. Gabriella yawned.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My body's had a major emotional overload today. I'm so drained," Gabriella said through half-lidded eyes, yawning again.

"Here." Sharpay brought her left arm up and scooted closer to the brunette. Gabriella fit perfectly in the space, head snuggling next to Sharpay's chest, though she tried not to think about that. "You _did_ have a crazy day. You're allowed to be drained." Sharpay prayed that Gabriella couldn't feel her heart racing.

"Aren't you tired?" Gabriella asked sleepily.

"No," Sharpay shook her head, "not really." She craned her neck, and she saw Gabriella struggling to keep her eyes open. Sharpay brought her right arm up and threaded her fingers through Gabriella's wavy locks, prompting Gabriella's eyes to flutter closed. "Don't fight it," Sharpay whispered, stirring up hundreds of newfound emotions inside of herself. Gabriella hummed a response and Sharpay realized she'd never felt this strongly about anyone else before in her entire life. Not Troy, not Zeke, not anyone.

Sharpay was lost in her thoughts for what she thought must have been hours, the stars still blinking down at her. Gabriella's breathing was now slow and even, and she'd already shifted twice. Her arm now lay draped across Sharpay's stomach.

And Sharpay felt like crying.

_She'd hate me if she knew, _Sharpay thought with a frown, eyes still scanning the sky. _We'd never hang out ever again. I don't want to lose her. She's… She's just my friend. She'll always be my friend._ Sharpay closed her eyes and willed her tears to stop from leaking out of the corners. She wanted Gabriella so badly, she ached. And she was so close; merely centimeters away. But the distance could have been miles, it wouldn't have made any difference to Sharpay. Physically, they were inseparable. Sharpay took whatever chance she got to touch Gabriella's olive, smooth skin, or hold onto her hand or arm. Emotionally, however, Sharpay hated herself more and more with every lurch of her heart, every dirty thought that sped through her brain, and every daydream of a happy future with Gabriella, because she knew it'd never come true.

Sharpay figured it was around midnight, so she carefully turned and got onto her knees, never losing contact with Gabriella's neck that was hooked around Sharpay's left arm. With her other arm, she scooped up Gabriella at her knees, lifting the girl so she was like a giant rag doll. Sharpay shifted Gabriella so she was holding her beneath her butt, and Gabriella's head was drooped against her shoulder again, so that Sharpay could open up the back door with little to no struggle.

Gabriella wasn't hard to carry, so Sharpay made it to her room without any major problems. She pulled her covers back before she put Gabriella down gently. Gabriella seemed to stir.

"Whaddare you doin'…" Gabriella slurred, eyes still closed.

Sharpay smiled and ran her hand down Gabriella's arm. "I'm just—"

"I don't want to," Gabriella interrupted. Sharpay's hand froze and her smile vanished. "Troy," Gabriella continued in a pained whisper. "Troy, I've told you before—" Gabriella's face grimaced and she let out a small cry. "Stop…please…"

Sharpay couldn't think. She couldn't breathe. She swallowed painfully and made her way to the other side of the bed so she could get in. Gabriella was having a nightmare about Troy. And it sounds like he's… Sharpay winced and didn't finish the thought. Gabriella shifted positions and let out an uncomfortable moan of pain. "Stop," she cried softly.

"Gabriella," Sharpay whispered quickly, running her fingers through Gabriella's hair. "Gabriella, it's okay. It's me. Sharpay," she soothed, trying her best not to cry. The pain visible in Gabriella's voice was terrifying her. "You're okay," she breathed, bringing her friend close. "You're okay."

Gabriella snuggled closer and seemed to settle down. Sharpay lay awake in the dark, waiting to see if there were going to be any more outbursts, but there weren't any. She looked at Gabriella and wondered if she would remember her dream in the morning, or how she would react to see that they were in the same bed together. Sharpay's mind was reeling, and she couldn't stop it. Was Gabriella's dream just that? A dream? Or was it a nightmare of something that happened before? She shuddered at the thought. She turned her head to look at her alarm clock, and it read 12:46am. The next time she looked at it, it was at 1:04, and then she finally succumbed to sleep.

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

Gabriella blinked her eyes open. The morning sun was beaming down through the window, straight onto where she was sleeping in the bed. She was a little confused about how she was in Sharpay's bed, because the last thing she remembered was falling asleep under the stars. She still hadn't moved from her sleeping position, because bits and pieces of her dream were coming back to her, and she was trying to make sense of it all. Gabriella noticed the sheets were ruffled next to her, and at the same time, noticed Sharpay sitting in a chair, writing in what looked like a journal. 

Sharpay's left hand was carefully but quickly jotting down words and sentences, and Gabriella tried to stay as still as possible, because she wanted to take the time and just study Sharpay. All of Sharpay's attention was on her black book, face frowning at the page as she wrote with her pen. Gabriella watched as the blonde bit her bottom lip in concentration, and her tongue poked out from time to time. Gabriella inwardly laughed and thought it was cute. Occasionally, Sharpay would stop writing and lean back in her chair, looking at her ceiling, probably recollecting memories, or possibly sorting out her thoughts before she put it down on the paper.

Ten or so minutes went by and Sharpay looked up from her journal, doing a double take when she noticed Gabriella's eyes staring back.

"Hey," Sharpay said in the soft, raspy voice Gabriella adored. "How long have you been up?"

Gabriella shrugged and gave a sleepy smile and stretch, kicking back the covers. Sharpay watched as her muscles in her arms and legs went taut, and then relaxed.

"Don't let me keep you from writing. You can finish up," Gabriella told her.

"Oh," Sharpay looked down at her page, "yeah. I'm almost done."

Gabriella basked in the sunlight as she listened to the sounds of Sharpay's pen scribbling on the paper. After a few minutes, Sharpay closed her journal and started tapping the pen on the cover in thought, which caught Gabriella's attention.

"Could… could you close your eyes for a second?" Sharpay asked timidly. "I don't want you to see where I put this…"

Gabriella laughed and turned over on her stomach, putting a pillow over the back of her head. "Can't see a thing. Go ahead."

Sharpay peeked around to see if that was true, and then crept over to her desk. She stood up on the computer chair and placed the journal up on the bookshelf, disguised and camouflaged with ten other books. She walked back over to the bed, where Gabriella was still hiding her head. Sharpay grabbed both sides of Gabriella's exposed stomach and gave her a quick tickle, which made Gabriella squeal with laughter and flip over.

"Done!" Sharpay exclaimed with a playful smile, plopping down on the edge of the bed.

"What were you writing?"

"Things," Sharpay paused and laughed at her own vagueness. "Just some… dumb stuff. Things that are happening in my life, things that concern me, things that confuse me…"

Gabriella sat up in interest. "You write a lot?"

Sharpay nodded. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." An idea struck her, and she added, "I also write about dreams I have." It wasn't totally a lie, she sometimes did do that. But she knew it was a perfect segway.

Gabriella cocked her head in absentminded thought. "I can't really remember my dream last night. It's kinda all jumbled up."

Sharpay twirled a piece of her own hair. "I think I might have an idea what it was about," she said gently.

One of Gabriella's eyebrows rose. "What?"

"When…" Sharpay didn't know if she should continue with her explanation, but she knew she had to. "When I carried you upstairs and set you down on the bed, you… you woke up a little bit… and said some stuff…"

Gabriella stiffened. "What kind of stuff?"

Sharpay rubbed the back of her neck. "Can I ask you something?" Gabriella considered this for a second before hesitantly nodding. "Has… Has Troy ever hurt you?"

The two brown-eyed girls locked eye contact, Gabriella's started to water, and in the silence, Sharpay got her answer.

Gabriella mumbled something about taking a shower, and sped off to Sharpay's bathroom.

"Gabriella." Sharpay knocked on the door and tried turning the handle, but it was locked.

The sound of water running came from inside, and Sharpay sighed. She really was taking a shower. All Sharpay could do was wait.

When the shower finally turned off, Sharpay jumped off her bed.

"Sharpay?" Gabriella asked from inside. "Do you have anything I could wear?"

"Yes. But I'm not giving you anything until you tell me what happened." Her voice wasn't harsh; it was soft and concerned. Neither girl was angry, Sharpay was worried, and Gabriella was scared.

"I… I haven't even told Taylor," Gabriella admitted.

"But you can tell me. You can tell me anything." Sharpay's voice was strained. "What did Troy do to you?"

There was a click, signaling the door was unlocked, but it didn't open. Sharpay strained her ears, waiting for Gabriella to speak, heart hammering.

"It's not like I didn't want to… I did… sort of. We'd done stuff before but never… He never knew he was doing anything wrong… he said the pain would go away, but it didn't… he…" Gabriella's voice broke, and Sharpay's eyes were full of tears. "I didn't want to let him know… but it hurt. Every time. It hurt. He never knew… I couldn't tell him… I tried stopping him every time…"

"Gabriella," Sharpay said, voice shaky. "did he ra—"

"Don't say it," Gabriella cried. "Please don't say it."

"H-How many times?"

That's when Gabriella started sobbing. Sharpay ripped open the door and embraced Gabriella, not caring that she was only in a short towel. Gabriella clung onto Sharpay and just cried, and cried, and cried. Sharpay was in tears, too. Gabriella's damp hair stuck to her head, and Sharpay moved it out of her face. In the midst of her breakdown, Gabriella lost one side of her towel, exposing all of her backside. Sharpay modestly wrapped it back around her.

"You got a pretty nice ass there, too, chica. But I doubt you'd want me to see it," Sharpay joked, making Gabriella shake with what she hoped was laughter.

Once Gabriella started to calm down, Sharpay pulled away and wiped the tears off Gabriella's face delicately, keeping one hand on the towel she was keeping up.

"Seven," Gabriella said, looking at the floor.

"What?"

"Seven times. Since we started going out in January."

Sharpay's jaw dropped, and she shook her head in disbelief, pulling Gabriella into another hug.

"You are so strong. So strong," she said, rubbing circles with her thumb on the base of Gabriella's neck. "Let's get you into some clothes, okay? We can talk more later."

Sharpay led Gabriella into her closet, mind almost completely numb about the news that was just thrown at her. It shook her to the core knowing that this fragile girl standing next to her had been brutally robbed of her innermost private possession, not once, but seven times. But she focused on her task; finding Gabriella some clothes.

"Here's some jean shorts, underwear, tank-top and a bra. I'm assuming we're about the same size, but if you want to wear the one you came in here with, you can do whatever you want. I'm just going to go take a shower, if that's all right. Then we can go downstairs and have breakfast, since it's like 10:20 something. Okay?" Sharpay's mouth tended to go into hyper-speed when she was distracted. Gabriella knew she needed the shower to process what she'd just told her.

"Yeah. Don't rush," she added, talking to Sharpay's retreating figure.

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

The girls arrived downstairs at around 10:30. Ryan had surprised them by making a huge breakfast: pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, sausage, and homefries. 

"Thank you, Ryan. This is amazing," Gabriella said, plate overflowing with everything Ryan made.

"Thanks, bro," Sharpay smiled. "But we want to have some girly-talk, so scoot," she waved her hands toward the door.

"Okayyy," Ryan said, using his most feminine voice he could muster. "Super! Catch you two later!"

Sharpay and Gabriella laughed, and Sharpay threw a piece of sausage at him.

"Get out," Sharpay said. Once Ryan had left, the girls turned somber. "How long were you going to keep that inside of you?" she asked right off the back. "You haven't even told Taylor?"

Gabriella thought about her words carefully before saying anything. "You told me I was strong," Gabriella said, poking at her eggs with her fork. Sharpay didn't immediately follow, so she let Gabriella keep talking. "I never expected that reaction. Well," she reasoned, more to herself, "for some reason, I knew it was safe to tell you, because I knew you wouldn't pity me. I think Taylor would pity me if I told her. That's why I haven't told anyone."

"And why you told me…" Sharpay bit into a part of her pancake.

"… is because you're different. You're different than Taylor. I can… trust you."

"You don't trust Taylor?"

"No. I mean, yes. Yes, I do. But…" Gabriella rubbed her eyes. "It's confusing."

"It's okay," Sharpay said with a nod. "Life's allowed to be confusing. Otherwise, we'd never know what's right."

Gabriella let that sink in, and her expression softened. "That was really deep, Sharpay."

"Ohh, I know. I get like that sometimes," she winked, which made Gabriella smile. "Gabriella, I need more time to think about everything, then we can talk more about it. I really do think it's important for you to get it out of your system, and… I really want to help you," Sharpay said, quietly. "If you'd let me."

Gabriella's heart skipped a couple beats. "Thank you," she said, genuinely touched. "I will." They finished the rest of their wonderful breakfast-brunch in a comfortable silence.

* * *

\/\/\/\/

* * *

"We're gonna hang out a ton more for the rest of the summer, okay? There's about a month left, so you're going to see _this face_ a ton more, whether you like it or not," Sharpay said, finger pointing at herself, and then accusingly at Gabriella. "Do we agree?" 

"Definitely," Gabriella laughed. "Granted, I'm going to end up an emotional basket-case. In twenty-four hours, I managed to break down three times, laugh hysterically until my abs hurt, and be so relaxed, I zonked out. Imagine what a whole month could do to me!"

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Come here, you nut." They hugged again. "Call me or something, 'kay? Do you need a ride?" she asked, opening the front door.

"Nah," Gabriella said, walking down the steps. "I want to walk."

"Suit yourself! I'll talk to you soon."

Gabriella waved and swung her purse around her shoulder and put her hands in her pockets, walking slowly back in the direction of her house. After a couple of steps, Gabriella turned her head around, and sure enough, Sharpay was still standing in the doorway, arms crossed and smiling. All Gabriella could do was let out a content sigh and continue walking.

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

_**a/n:**__ Holy moley! I definitely didn't expect this chapter to be this long, but the plot-line kinda just exploded into my brain and I had to keep rolling with it until I wanted to end the chapter. And after eleven pages, I'd say this one's done. xD_

_(and yes, I know what some of you are thinking. DAMN, they haven't made-out yet. I know. I'm aware. It took all of the powers in me to make cute little fluffy and angsty moments instead of hot sexy smut scenes. I really want to focus on building their relationship first, okayyy? I promise those scenes will come laterr. ahahaaa.)_

_So if you're super, super kind, you're gonna leave me an extra special review, 'kay? xD_

_-love, alyssa._


	4. Rain Must Fall

_**a/n –**__ This is __**a kinda short**__ update. I'm leaving for a week tomorrow, but I'll definitely be writing as much as I can, so when I come back, I'll hopefully have a bunch for you guys._

_Without further ado, enjoy. :)_

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

Sharpay spent the rest of the afternoon writing in her journal, trying to capture every memory she could remember. Her thoughts were jumbled and almost incomprehensible at times, because the longer she wrote, the more confused and frustrated she got, and then her sentences started to lose their power. Not having an actual person to talk to about it was driving her insane. 

Throwing down her pen, Sharpay jutted her jaw out and marched down the stairs. But the closer she got to her destination, the more hesitant her steps became.

"Ryan?" Sharpay called out, half-hoping she wouldn't hear a response.

"In here," came Ryan's voice from the study. Sharpay followed the sound.

"I need to ask you something," she said, sitting down on the couch.

That caught his attention. It wasn't everyday that Sharpay Evans asks for help or advice. Ryan swiveled his computer chair away from the monitor and looked at his twin, who was fidgeting with her hands in her lap. He knew from past experience that he shouldn't disrupt Sharpay's thoughts, not until she got out what she needed to say.

"Is it wrong?" she asked nervously. Ryan was confused and Sharpay groaned, hating that she had to give more clues. "Gabriella," she said, hoping and fearing at the same time that Ryan would catch on.

"I knew it!" Ryan burst, clapping his hands together in glee. "You like her!"

Sharpay groaned. "Ryan," she said harshly, though a little smile shone through. "Yeah. Yeah, I do. Now, stop, because I _really_ need to talk about this."

Ryan couldn't help but get out of his chair and pull her into a hug. "Aww. My little Ray is gay."

Sharpay's jaw dropped in offense. "Shut up!" she cried, pulling away and punching him in the chest. "So are you!" She frowned at his joking manner.

"Yeah," Ryan agreed with a smile, sitting down beside her.

"But… I'm not a…" she couldn't bring herself to say the word. She shook her head, tears threatening to pour down. "It's just her. Only her."

"So you're Gabrisexual. Got it," Ryan said teasingly, nodding his head. He gave a quick sigh and looked out the window in admiration. "Mom and Dad are going to be so proud they raised two queers."

"Shut _up_, Ryan!" Sharpay demanded, tears breaking through the dam. It was that one fact she'd been worried about the most. "Stop trying to make this into one big joke, because I'm so fucked up in the head right now, I don't even know what to do with myself." She stood up and started to pace, holding her hands over her eyes. Ryan was caught off-guard and knew he'd gone too far. "Do you know how much shit this is going to bring us?" she said, taking her hands away and holding them out in exasperation. "Not only are we twins, but twins who love Broadway, and musicals, and we're both… not exactly straight… Ryan, people at school watch my every goddamn move. I can't breathe without someone being all up in my face. I can't even… It's…" Sharpay was at a loss for words and almost hyperventilating, so Ryan tried his best to calm her down.

"Sharpay. Breathe."

Sharpay chose not to listen to him, and her shortness of breath became more prominent. "But, I—"

"Ah," Ryan said, pointing his finger. "Breathe."

Pursing her lips, Sharpay stood still and purposefully held her breath, clenching her fists white. She physically shook with frustration and lack of oxygen. She wasn't going to listen to him. He hurt her.

"Sharpay!" Ryan said, eyes wide. "I get it! You're mad at me! But please don't pass out!"

She exhaled when she felt her face turning purple. "I hate this," she growled, turning to the window. "I have no other friends, Ryan. No one but her."

"You have me," Ryan said weakly.

"You just think this is all one big joke," Sharpay hissed. "I told you, and right off the back, I got three slaps in the face." Her voice was steadily rising. "I just accepted that I liked her _yesterday_, and realized this crush I have may have started from the first time I saw her saunter into our homeroom last _January_. It isn't _normal_, Ryan."

"Who says normal is right," Ryan shouted back. "Just do what you feel, not what you feel is right."

"That's just it… I can't," Sharpay said, ferocious demeanor breaking. "I can't, okay?" A tear slipped down her cheek in the heavy silence. She crossed her arms.

"And why is that?"

"Because what I feel like doing…" She stopped and shook her head, wiping her tears away. "I just want to be with her," she sighed. "The only time I'm ever truly happy is when she's around." She sat back down on the couch next to her brother. "Ry, if people find out, I'm going to be the laughing stock of the entire school," she said, quietly.

"You don't have to tell people if you don't want to."

"They already think I'm this snooty bitch—which by the way I still don't understand. Just because I can sing, dance, and act better than 99 percent of the student body doesn't give them license to dislike me."

"Sharpay," Ryan rolled his eyes. "You still part through the halls like you're friggin' Moses."

Sharpay giggled and wiped her eyes again. "Yeah, well that's just habit."

Ryan tapped his fingers on the couch in thought. "Do you think you'll ever tell her?"

"I don't know," Sharpay said honestly. "I'm just really scared, and I needed to tell someone."

"I'm sorry I made fun of you." Ryan apologized. "I really didn't know it was bugging you that bad."

"It's all right," Sharpay reasoned. When Ryan had told her about his experimenting, she had poked fun at him a lot, too. The initial conversation was filled with jokes about Brokeback Mountain, an offer to do his make-up for him the next day, and talk of a trip to the mall to scope out some cute boys. She figured it was only fair for him to do the same. "Ryan, why did we turn out so strange?"

Ryan chuckled and hugged her. "Part of what makes us so interesting," he winked.

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

A week later, Sharpay and Gabriella were casually talking on the phone, just like they'd been doing everyday since their sleepover. The subject of Troy hadn't been brought up in any conversation, but Sharpay had been dying to hear more details about her friend with every subject that came up. 

Loud noises erupted from Sharpay's first floor. "Hey, Gabriella, could you hold on a sec?" Sharpay stood up and opened her door, the raised voices becoming clearer. "Something's happening downstairs."

"Want me to call back later?"

"No," Sharpay flicked her wrist, walking down the stairs, "no, it'll just be a second. I just need to—"

"—even though you won't admit it, it's true!" Ryan yelled.

"I never said that," Olivia said in a mothering tone. "I merely meant that—"

"I knew what you meant. You said it loud and clear," he spat.

Sharpay held her cell phone at her shoulder. "What's going on?" she said, staying on the first step, holding the banister.

"Well. Why don't you ask _her," _Ryan said sweetly.

"He just took something I said the wrong way. I didn't mean it about _you_," she tried explaining to Ryan. "It's fine, honey," she said to Sharpay. "Sorry that we concerned you."

By both their tones, Sharpay automatically knew that her mother had said something either slightly homophobic or insulting to Ryan, because that's the only time he ever yelled at her. Their parents had found out about Ryan the beginning of sophomore year, and they hadn't taken it well. The cherished Evans boy, the one to keep the family name, potentially isn't going to live in a manor with a wife and a Ryan James II, and that caused quite a stir with most of the family tree.

"Is everything okay?" Sharpay heard Gabriella ask. Sharpay bit the inside of her lip and turned around, putting the phone back to her ear to respond.

"Not everything's fine, Mother," came Ryan's voice from behind her. "Wait until you hear about Sharpay."

Sharpay whipped her body back around and dropped the arm that was holding up the phone. "Ryan," she said as an unspoken plea.

"What about Sharpay," Olivia inquired skeptically.

Ryan looked smug. "I'm not the only one who's—"

"Ryan!" Sharpay cried.

"Who's what?" Olivia's eyes seemed in danger of bulging out of her sockets. "Sharpay, are you a…"

"No! God! Ryan, what the hell!" She couldn't even bare to look at him. She silently gasped and remembered Gabriella was still on the line. "I'm going to call you back," she said with a tremble, and quickly ended the call.

"If you are, honey, then it's okay…"

"Mom, I'm not!" Sharpay defended herself, loathing Ryan with every lie she spit out of her mouth.

"Then what was Ryan talking about?" Olivia threw her hands in the air.

"Ryan wasn't talking about anything, he was just being a jackass."

"Better a jackass than a Pinocchio," Ryan mumbled, which Sharpay overheard.

Olivia surveyed the twins and shook her head. "I don't know who to believe, now."

"What's there to believe?" Sharpay asked incredulously. "Ryan just said something dumb to try and get you to stop riding off his back."

"Well, honey…" Olivia said uneasily.

"You think I am one?" Sharpay exclaimed. It seemed neither Evans woman could utter the dreaded word "lesbian".

"You _have _been close with Gabriella lately… and that smile you get when anyone mentions her name…"

"I'm not allowed to have a friend?" _She knows. _"You think I like her? Mom, come on!" _I do like her. It's true. God why does that have to be true. _Sharpay looked at Ryan and tried shooting daggers at him, but found she couldn't. She was on the verge of tears. Ryan brushed her off, still fired up from the heated argument with his mom.

"Even if you were—"

"Well, I'm not. So, stop. This is absolutely ridiculous. I don't even…" Sharpay waved her hand and walked up a few more stairs. "I don't want to talk about this anymore," she said, back turned.

"Ray…" Ryan's apologetic tone made her falter, but it was soon forgotten.

"Oh, don't give me that." Sharpay snarled. She threw her head to look over her shoulder and gave her twin her signature death glare, though this time, she seriously meant it.

Slamming her door shut, Sharpay clutched her phone. She could feel the cement pour around her heart and start to harden. She'd never be able to tell her parents the truth now. She closed her eyes and fell back onto her bed, not bothering with the light switch. She relished in the dark. With shaking fingers, she dialed Gabriella's number.

She picked up on the first ring.

"Hey," Gabriella said hesitantly.

Sharpay swallowed and steadied herself. She didn't know how much of the conversation Gabriella had heard, but now, she didn't care. She could feel the urge to cry, but the walls recently constructed around herself didn't let the tears fall through. Gabriella stayed silent.

"My parents own a condo at our country club that's about ten minutes from here," Sharpay said slowly, trying not to let her voice waver. She looked through her dark window at the twinkling stars. "Could you maybe… would you mind keeping me company for a few days?"

"I'll stay with you for as long as you need."

Sharpay stared up into the darkness. "What are you doing for the rest of ever," she whispered. She felt Gabriella smile, though no words were spoken.

"Being with you, apparently."

"I'll pick you up around 10?"

"Sounds great. Try and get some sleep," said Gabriella, softly.

They said their goodnight's, and hung up. Sharpay was already in her nightclothes and in the dark, so she didn't have to get up from her position on the bed. She grabbed her pillow and hugged it tight.

Her clock read 10:43pm. Remembering Gabriella's words, Sharpay concentrated on dreaming about the only girl that could possibly begin to break the thickly coated layers of her already hardened and icy being.

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

_**a/n – **Dahh!! Ryan's a traitor! (and I hardly spell-checked and/or edited this, so I'm sorry if it's not up to par. I really wanted to update this before I leave today—yes, today, because it's 12:36am.) Haha. I hope this can hold you over for a week, guys. I'm always striving to become a better writer, and I really am trying hard to make every chapter better and better. I hope I'm succeeding. _

_Reviews make my horrible days a billion times better. ;)_

_see you soon,_

_-love, alyssa._


	5. Epiphanies

_**a/n –**__ I'm back! Woo! Thank you to all the reviewers—seriously, I love reading them. I know I have other faithful readers as well, from how many people have this story on their story alert thing, and so even though most don't review, I love you guys, too. Muahhh. :)_

_p.s. - I tried updating yesterday but the site was being special again. So I made the chapter longer. I think you guys will like this chapter a lot. Because I do._

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

Gabriella peered out the rain-streaked window for the twentieth time, anxiously awaiting a pink vehicle to arrive in her driveway. 

"So, how long are you planning to be gone?" Gabriella's mother, Laura, asked from the kitchen, wiping her hand on a dishtowel.

"A few days, I'm not sure," Gabriella said distractedly, trying to see through the rain.

"You could have given me a little more notice, Gabi. Not just the night before."

Gabriella looked at her mother's reflection through the window. "I didn't tell you about it before?" she said, scrunching her nose. "I swear, I did. Like, a couple of days ago, I mean." Her mother shrugged. "You must have been really tired when I asked you or something."

"Next time, can you try asking me when I'm not semi-unconscious? Do we understand each other?"

Laughing, Gabriella turned around. "Okay. Can do," she saluted. When she faced the window again, two bright headlights obscured her vision, and she sprang up. "She's here! I gotta go." She grabbed her duffle bag and put on her raincoat. "The country club's only a couple miles away. Don't miss me too much," she grinned.

Laura sighed and let out a laugh, pulling her daughter into a hug. "Love you."

"Love you, too," Gabriella said opening up the front door into the rain. She squinted up into the gray skies before gripping her bag tighter and running to the passenger side of Sharpay's convertible, dodging the raindrops as best as she could.

Sharpay smiled when Gabriella slid into the seat next to her. Gabriella pushed her bag down so it was sitting between her feet and she gathered her newly damp hair, tucking it against her outer shoulder. "Hey," she said, breathlessly.

"Hey." Sharpay put the car in reverse but didn't make the car move just yet. She listened to the raindrops pound against the roof and the gentle squeaking of the windshield wipers. "I'm sorry I kidnapped you with such short notice." She backed out of the driveway and started down the road.

Gabriella let her head lean back against the headrest. "You're free to kidnap me whenever you'd like. I've been dying to get away from here. You know, I didn't even bring my cell phone."

Sharpay shook her head. "It's that bad?" She put on her blinker and leaned forward to see down the road.

"Twenty-three messages, Sharpay. _Twenty-three._"

"God, that boy is desperate."

Gabriella snorted. "Tell me about it." The radio wasn't on, but they were content with the constant rhythm of the rain. "Sharpay," she said after a few minutes, "you know why _I'm _running away, but I don't know why _you _are."

Gripping the steering wheel tighter, Sharpay tried finding words that wouldn't give her current dilemma away. She opted to be vague. "My family is just really stupid and immature sometimes." She drummed her fingertips on the wheel. "But, out of pure curiosity, how much did you hear last night?"

Gabriella sunk back into the seat in thought. "I heard Ryan say your name, then a woman—I'm guessing your mom—said something in response… then you said you'd call me back."

Sharpay looked to her right and narrowed her eyes. "You're lying."

Gabriella laughed in shock. "What? How do you know?"

"Because your index finger on your right hand always starts picking at the corner of your thumbnail. You did the same thing last week when you said you weren't that hungry, then I heard your stomach grumble from across the room."

Amused, Gabriella looked down at her hand. "Fine," she huffed. "I heard Ryan say, 'wait until you hear about Sharpay.' That's the only sentence I could make out. The rest was the truth," she said, lifting her hands. "See?"

Sharpay turned into the entrance of the country club.

"What was it that he knew that made you want to come here?"

"I come here all the time." She turned off the car. "Just not usually with other people. This condo," she said, nodding her head forward, "is like my second home." She got out of the car and closed the door, hunching her shoulders to the rain falling down.

"You still haven't answered my question," Gabriella yelled over the storm.

"I know," Sharpay smiled, and the two ran inside the house.

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

Early the next morning, after a lazy day spent lounging with Sharpay indoors, Gabriella stood alone, leaning against the banister on the balcony outside of the bedroom. The rain clouds were long gone; instead, the sun seemed to beat down twice as hard, as to make up for the storm the day prior. The August breeze kept Gabriella comfortable, because it was cool enough to make her shiver, but the balance with the sun's rays made for a sweet paradise. 

Footsteps came from inside, though Gabriella didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Hey, Bri."

Gabriella grinned broadly at the nickname Sharpay christened her with last night, looking into the red, rocky hills in the distance.

"How long have you been up?" Sharpay asked, voice raspy from sleep. She leaned against the banister next to Gabriella.

Gabriella shrugged, watching a tiny white cloud make its way across the sky. Sharpay nudged her shoulder against hers gently, eyes focused on her quiet friend.

"I'm sorry I freak out whenever I talk about Troy. It's just… whenever I start to think about it…" Gabriella shivered. "I start to re-live it." She startled slightly when she felt Sharpay's hand rest on her lower back, but she relaxed to the touch.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. Some things are better left forgotten," Sharpay said, snaking her fingers inside Gabriella's tank-top so she felt Gabriella's bare skin. She massaged with the pads of her fingers, dipping in and out of the curve of her spine.

The temperature seemed to multiply.

"Are we cowards for running away?" Gabriella said, trying her hardest not to stammer.

"No," Sharpay said earnestly. "You're only a coward if you don't get back and confront the thing that you're afraid of. But, everyone always needs time and space to figure things out." She continued running her hand across the small of Gabriella's back. "We can't stay here forever, but for now, we can pretend. That's my philosophy, at least."

Gabriella laid her head down on her forearms and groaned. "_God, _that feels amazing."

Sharpay stilled her hand, a curious glint shining in her eyes. "That's only _one _hand. Wait until you feel two."

"Sharpay, I don't know…" Gabriella said, lightly resisting Sharpay's hand tugging her inside.

"Oh, hush," Sharpay said, opening all the blinds so sunlight draped the bed. "This mini-vaca is as much mine as it is yours. So, this is my gift of relaxation to you." She opened the screen door fully so the breeze would reach them, and she made the bed. "Okay. Now, strip," she commanded, hands on her hips.

Gabriella choked on her own spit and she thumped herself on the chest. "Excuse me?" she asked, in-between laughing and gaping her mouth open.

"You heard me, Montez," Sharpay smirked.

"You're serious."

"Oh, yes," Sharpay nodded. "Shirt—off."

Making her way to the bed slowly, Gabriella gripped the hem of her shirt. "Close your eyes."

"If you insist," Sharpay said airily. She clapped her hands to her eyes. Gabriella crossed her arms and in one swift motion lifted her shirt off. She laid down on her stomach, using her forearms as a pillow. Her heartbeat was pounding on the mattress.

Sharpay heard rustling on the bed, and she peeked her eyes through her fingers and saw that Gabriella was ready. No longer feeling audacious, she gave herself a quick pep talk when she crossed the room to get her lotion.

_Why did I suggest this. Why am I such a retard. _Sharpay snatched the bottle and walked over to the bed. _Okay. Calm down. Everything's gonna be fine. Just… act normal._

Sharpay held her breath when she looked at Gabriella. Her head was buried in her arms; raven-hair spilling out in different directions, clad only in pink pajama shorts. Sharpay could just see the slight curve of Gabriella's breast pushed up against the bed, which made the blonde reluctantly avert her eyes as she crawled to the middle of the bed.

_Can't look. That would be wrong. Come on, Sharpay. Have some respect, _she scolded herself. Though, she couldn't help but take one last longing glance.

Sharpay was still on Gabriella's side, contemplating the best position to be in. Her heart got caught in her throat when she asked, "Do you mind if I sit…" she patted Gabriella's butt.

"You're the masseuse," Gabriella said, voice cracking.

Sharpay swallowed. "I hope you like the smell of 'Wild Honeysuckle', because it's all I have," Sharpay said, making a joke as she lifted one knee to straddle Gabriella.

"It smells like you. How could I not?" Sharpay fit perfectly on the curve of Gabriella's backside, and the sensation was unlike anything Gabriella had ever felt. She was about to explode, and Sharpay's hands hadn't even started the massage yet.

Pouring a reasonable amount of lotion on her hands, she rubbed it so it was warm. Sharpay let her hands touch Gabriella's shoulders, and she slid them down to cover every inch of her back. Sharpay felt a shiver shoot through Gabriella's body, which made her curiously excited. She started kneading in a rhythm, occasionally slipping her hands down to thumb Gabriella's lower back, which she seemed to enjoy the most.

"Fuck," Gabriella whispered with difficulty, loving the gentle strokes of Sharpay's fingers. She accidentally let out a moan when Sharpay's thighs squeezed her butt when she was trying to rub her shoulders, and the sound threw Sharpay's thoughts out the window.

Sharpay leaned down and squeezed her legs together again, blowing lightly on Gabriella's skin. She watched as Gabriella's back muscles contracted and she moaned again. Sharpay felt a strange satisfaction that _she _was the one to make Gabriella emit that noise.

She continued with her spontaneous massaging skills, surprising Gabriella every time. She deftly scratched her fingernails down, leaving a slightly visible trail on the lotion coating Gabriella's back. Sharpay rubbed the tracks and blew again.

Gabriella's body was fully aflame. When she felt Sharpay's hands press up her sides, she was five seconds from flipping over and letting her hormones loose. She shut her eyes tight and fought the urge, focusing on the soft strokes of Sharpay's hands instead.

When Sharpay finally came to her senses, it was after she'd already shifted the position of the way she was sitting, pinching her thighs against Gabriella for the fourth time. Or was it the fifth—she'd lost track. She quickly tried thinking of something to say, so her could-be kinky actions could possibly be taken lightly.

"What a way to start a morning, huh," Sharpay said, surprised at how uneasy her words tumbled out of her mouth. She was an actress—so why wasn't she pretending better?

Gabriella, who had been suppressing another moan, had to compose herself to answer. "You should think about doing this for a living," she said with some noticeable effort.

Sharpay gave a nervous laugh and rubbed her palms slowly in circles on the main part of her back. "I'll think about it. But only if I can practice on you."

"Deal," Gabriella grunted. Her heartbeat was wild and she felt lightheaded.

"Do you want to go get some food? It's 9:20," Sharpay asked after a few minutes.

Gabriella said, "Yeah, I'm starving," even though she wanted to stay lying in the bed with Sharpay on top of her for the rest of the day. No matter how hungry she was.

Sharpay lifted herself off Gabriella and sat behind her. Gabriella carefully sat up, bare back to her friend.

"Do you want to shower to get some of that gunk off?" Sharpay asked, reaching out and caressing her right hand down Gabriella's spine again.

Gabriella turned her head so her chin was near her shoulder when she felt her touch, and Sharpay saw the effect of her actions written on her face. Gabriella closed her eyes with every stroke, re-opening them when Sharpay stopped her hand.

"Yeah," Gabriella said once she found her voice again. "I'll just be a second." Gabriella turned her head a bit more and their eyes connected. Sharpay's vision couldn't focus, and Gabriella's breathing became strenuous. The tension was undeniable. No doubt something in the universe shifted, because anything they'd ever known drifted from their minds.

Sharpay reached for Gabriella's shirt and handed it to her, brown eyes still locked. Gabriella took it, but didn't move to put it on. Sharpay watched as Gabriella broke eye contact and scooted off the bed walking into the master bathroom with the shirt in her hand.

Sharpay looked to the floor. Was she just imagining it, or were those really heat waves radiating off their momentary gaze? Could Gabriella possibly… Sharpay didn't want to finish the thought. She couldn't get her hopes up too much. Maybe she _had_ imagined it. But then again…

Sharpay's thoughts were interrupted when she heard the shower turn on, but the door was left wide open.

Confused, Sharpay stood up and walked to the bathroom, noticing off the back that the muscles in her legs felt like mush. "Bri?" she asked, holding onto the door frame. Sharpay saw the pink shorts on the floor, and the shirt Gabriella had when she walked in.

Gabriella opened the frosted glass door of the shower and poked her head out. "What," she said, as if to challenge her, a sparkle in her smirk. Sharpay could just see a bare hip and thigh peeking out of the opening.

Sharpay fought a broad smile from becoming too noticeable, and she leaned back with her arms crossed. "Never mind."

Oh yeah, something definitely changed.

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

"Can I ask you a question?" Sharpay asked later that night while they were watching television in the living room. She was slouched in a large chair to the left, and Gabriella was on her back on the couch with the remote 

"Oh boy. That sounded serious."

"It is. It's been bugging me," Sharpay said, scratching her ear.

"'Kay. Shoot," Gabriella said, bracing herself.

"Did Troy ever use protection?"

Their faces were illuminated only by the television screen, flashing various colors every so often.

"Once," Gabriella said softly, looking towards the T.V. "But I wasn't ever late. Thank God." She put her hand on her stomach and glanced at Sharpay.

Sharpay couldn't figure out the words to describe how alarmed she was for the teenager lying ten feet from her. "Bri…"

Rolling her eyes, Gabriella said, "Get over here."

Sharpay smiled and scrambled to her feet, diving next to Gabriella on the couch. She snuggled close, and Gabriella hooked her leg around Sharpay's. "No one should ever, _ever, _go through something like that. Especially not you," Sharpay said.

"Stop worrying about me so much," Gabriella said, twirling a piece of Sharpay's ponytail between her fingers.

"I—" _want to. _"..can't help it."

"I'm getting better. I swear," Gabriella said, poking Sharpay in the stomach, making her squirm and giggle. But her laughter subsided fast.

"Getting better doesn't include nightmares, does it," Sharpay said, looking sideways at Gabriella. "Last night I woke up and you were tossing and turning pretty bad. Almost punched me in the face, actually."

Gabriella sighed. "Those dreams will stop eventually. At least that's what I've read online."

Sharpay yawned and closed her eyes, making Gabriella yawn as well. The volume on the television was low, but neither girl had enough energy to get to the remote.

"Wanna go upstairs?" Sharpay asked, snuggling deeper.

"No," Gabriella smiled. "Not at all." They fell asleep in an instant— Gabriella completely nightmare free.

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

Gabriella didn't quite understand love. Yes, there's the initial attraction to get the person you like unclothed, but she was discovering it was so much more than that. More than anything she felt with Troy—or any boy for that matter. When Gabriella awoke and found her limbs were still intertwined with Sharpay's on the couch, she felt whole. When looked upon Sharpay's angelic face, she yearned to know every thought hidden in the depths of her sleeping mind. Wanting to care so much about a person was scaring Gabriella, and the thought of Sharpay turning her down was scaring her more. 

Carefully untangling herself, Gabriella stood up and stretched. When she let out a deep breath, she noticed a note lying on the coffee table in front of her.

_Ray,_

_I just stopped by to talk, but you were sleeping. I guess I couldn't have stayed long anyway— I'm hanging out with Kelsi today. Please turn your phone on. I know you like to disconnect yourself from the world occasionally, but I really want to talk to you._

_-Ry_

Gabriella smiled at his perfect handwriting. She sat back down on the couch and ran her hand down the length of Sharpay's arm.

"Message for Ray," she said with a smile.

Sharpay woke up and smiled, but didn't open her eyes. "You called me Ray," she said groggily.

"Yes, I did."

"I like when you call me Ray."

Gabriella laughed. "I'll remember that. But did you hear what else I said?"

"Who's it from?" She squinted her eyes open when Gabriella gave her the note. "Oh."

"I still don't totally know what went on between you two, but he sounds really sad," Gabriella said. "You should call him."

Sharpay crinkled her nose. "Do I have to?"

Gabriella went into the kitchen and grabbed the phone off its cradle. "Do it for me?" she asked, pouting her lips out and giving her best puppy dog eyes.

Sharpay took the phone. "I'd do anything for you, mi amor." She kissed her index and middle finger and touched Gabriella's cheek.

Trying to cover up a blush, Gabriella watched as Sharpay dialed seven digits.

"Ryan?" Sharpay sat up and walked to the kitchen island, sitting down on a barstool.

"_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't know what made me say that; I was caught up the moment and mom said something really dumb and I just didn't know what—"_

"Woah, woah. It's okay. Seriously, I'm over it."

"_No, you aren't."_

"No, I really am. I've had some time to think while I've been here, and I've decided Mom can think what she wants." Sharpay's eyes widened and remembered Gabriella was listening intently to her conversation. "I just can't tell her anytime soon," she added in a low voice.

"_Hmm, well, you two were pretty darn cozy looking when I dropped by. My guess is that it won't be very long before you two…You know," _Ryan joked, and Sharpay could just imagine his smug little face smirking up a storm.

"Ryan!" Sharpay scolded light-heartedly. "Shut up. It's not like that."

"_Whatev, sis. I saw what I saw, and you can't change that."_

"Oh, this conversation is getting us nowhere. Go have fun with Kelsi. I can't stand talking to you a minute longer."

Gabriella was confused, but she saw the smile on Sharpay's face and realized they were just goofing around.

"_Well, you have fun with your lovah."_

"You're ridiculous."

"_And you love it."_

"Yes, I do."

"_Sharpay, I really am sorry. And come home soon. I miss you."_

Sharpay's expression softened. It really was incredibly hard to stay mad at Ryan. He was her twin after all. They'd been through a lot together. Any argument they got caught up in never lasted long because of their indescribable bond.

"Okay. See you later." Sharpay hung up the phone, and Gabriella stood up, walking over to where she was sitting.

"What'd he say?" Gabriella inquired, resting her hand on Sharpay's knee.

"He said he was sorry, and that he misses me," she shrugged.

"Aww," Gabriella cooed, tugging on Sharpay's ponytail. "Do you forgive him or whatever? Everything's cool with you two?"

"Yeah. It always is." Sharpay rested her elbow on the counter and slouched forward, supporting the side of her head. "Do you think we should leave tomorrow?"

Gabriella looked outside and gave a half-shrug. "It's your call."

"I… think we should," Sharpay said, reaching out and linking her fingers with Gabriella's, wondering why it felt so right.

"Well, okay," Gabriella said, squeezing Sharpay's hand. "But today, I want to go _golfing!_" she exclaimed with a grin.

"Bri, you don't know how to golf," Sharpay said, bemused.

Gabriella skipped up the stairs. "Your point?" she said, voice carrying from the upper level.

Sharpay laughed, and then looked into the bright world outside her window.

There was only today. Only one more night. She was tired of waiting. Sharpay was going to go for it— and there was no turning back.

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

_**a/n –**__ ahahaa. I don't have much to say. Just reviewww:) Wooooo!_

_-love, alyssa._


	6. Extraordinary

_**a/n-** I've been sooo busy with soccer and everything, but I try guys, I really do. The reviews really propel me forward—so thanks to everyone:)_

_Onto the next chapter. :)_

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

"Okay. You officially suck at golfing," Sharpay laughed as they walked back into the condo after a couple hours on the course. 

"Me?" Gabriella said incredulously. "You lost like, eight balls in the lake!"

Sharpay laughed again, entering the kitchen. "Well, at least I _hit_ them! Unlike you." She imitated an over-dramatic swing and a miss, earning a shove from Gabriella.

"Jerk."

Sharpay stuck out her tongue, and Gabriella tried grabbing it. "So, what do you want for lunch, _Tiger?_" she asked while lowering herself to her knees, opening a cabinet. "I think I see some macaroni and cheese in here," she said, head fully inside it. "Or we could go to the restaurant— we get the food for free."

Gabriella tilted her head in thought. "Will there be other people there?"

"Duh," Sharpay said, hand reaching for the macaroni box. "It's a country club. Of course there's going to be people there."

"Then I want mac and cheese. I'd rather stay here alone here with you."

Sharpay bumped her head in surprise as she was making her way out of the cabinet, thinking too much into the hopeful innuendo in Gabriella's statement. One hand holding the box, the other holding the top of her head, she winced and dropped her jaw in pain. "Oh," she said, standing up. "Okay, cool." She blinked hard twice, trying to ignore the sting.

"Are you all right?" Gabriella said, covering her mouth, trying not to let a giggle escape.

"Yeah, yeah. It, uh, happens all the time," Sharpay said, setting the box near the stove. She held her head again and leaned her back against the counter. "But just for safety precautions, would you mind getting the pot and strainer in that cabinet right there? I think it might attack me again."

Gabriella chuckled softly, moving to stand in front of Sharpay. Sharpay had her eyes closed and jumped when she felt Gabriella's thumb trace her eyebrow. The afternoon sun floated through the window, casting a glow on her face.

"I'll kiss it—make it better," Gabriella said, standing on tiptoes to reach the spot Sharpay hurt. She gave it a quick peck and let her heels drop to the floor again, smiling. Sharpay was rooted to the spot, trying to remember how to breathe. She was so close. _This could be it,_ Sharpay thought. "Now, let's get the food started, shall we?" Gabriella suggested.

Sharpay grabbed Gabriella's wrist before she could turn away fully. "Wait." Sharpay had been waiting for the right moment, and here it was for the taking. Gabriella stopped and faced her again, eyes wide and unblinking.

There it was again—the gaze. The hot, penetrating gaze. Gabriella was waiting for an explanation, those brown eyes carving themselves into Sharpay's mind. She was still so close. Sharpay had been so determined that morning, and now her confidence was drained. She felt exposed and cowardly. "I…" Sharpay was uneasy on her feet, and the smell of Gabriella's perfume was still lingering in the air from Gabriella's joking motherly action.

All Sharpay had to do was lean forward and she'd reach her goal. Those lips were so inviting. And so close. But she was frozen. The risk was too much. For one of the first times in her life, Sharpay Evans didn't have the guts. Too much to gain, and even more to lose. She let her head drop and let go of Gabriella's arm.

Gabriella studied Sharpay for a moment. "You look a little woozy. You're sure you're okay?" Gabriella tilted Sharpay's head up, and Sharpay avoided eye contact.

"Yeah. I just… hurt," Sharpay said. "I think I just need to get some air." She walked off with no further explanation, leaving Gabriella concerned and alone. She stirred the pasta in silence, and every once and a while glanced outside where Sharpay was sitting. She really didn't know what to think about Sharpay's odd behavior. They were fine when they were golfing; it wasn't until Sharpay hit her head that things changed. Gabriella gave a short laugh and drained the pasta. But what was it that Sharpay wanted to say?

After mixing the cheese in, Gabriella walked out on the patio with two bowls full of the meal in each hand.

"It's ready… if you want some," Gabriella said softly, sitting on the chair next to the one Sharpay was lying on.

Sharpay's expression was somber, but lightened when her eyes connected with Gabriella's. "Thanks," she said, sitting up and grabbing the bowl and spoon.

"You musta really smacked yourself hard, huh?" Gabriella prodded, trying to understand the total personality change Sharpay had developed. "Do we need to make any trips to the hospital? Do you have a headache? Are you dizzy…?"

Sharpay shook her head. "No, no. I'm fine." She really did have a headache, though not from the cabinet. But, she wasn't about to tell Gabriella that. She poked at a few noodles and lifted a spoonful to her mouth.

"Ray, I know the definition of fine, and let me tell you, it doesn't mean fine."

A grin spread across Sharpay's face, but she kept her vision looking at her bowl of macaroni and cheese.

"I _knew _if I used your nickname you'd get that goofy grin!" Gabriella giggled, eating some more noodles. She smiled as she chewed.

"I don't have a goofy grin," Sharpay muttered, poking her spoon around her bowl again.

"Yes you do," Gabriella sang. "It looks like this." She gave the most ridiculous toothy and wide grin she was physically capable of, making Sharpay burst out laughing. Gabriella went back to her normal dimply smile and laughed along, too, happy that she got Sharpay to look at her finally.

"I do not look like that."

"I know," Gabriella shrugged, holding both sides of her bowl with her palms. "It's just fun to do." She made the face again, and both of them howled with laughter. Sharpay shook her head again, this time out of amusement. She wasn't mad at Gabriella, she was mad at herself. So Sharpay told herself not to vent her frustration out on her.

Sharpay's cell phone rang from inside the house, and she leaned back against the chair and groaned. "Could you get that? Now my head's throbbing."

Gabriella stood up. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm probably the cause of that. I'll try to be more serious," she deadpanned. Sharpay scoffed and chuckled. "Where is it?" she asked, running inside.

"On the coffee table," Sharpay said, turning her head to where Gabriella was running.

Spotting it, Gabriella answered the ringing nuisance. "Hel-lo?"

_"Hey there, stranger."_

Gabriella was taken aback. "Taylor?"

_"The one and only."_

Gabriella smiled. "Hey! What are you doing calling Sharpay's phone?"

_"Well, I tried yours about five times, but no one answered. So, I decided to just drive over to your house and surprise you instead, but your mom said you were hanging out with Sharpay, and didn't have your phone with you, and—"_

"Wait! You're back?" Gabriella squealed.

Taylor laughed. _"Yes, I'm back. And if you had your phone with you, you'd have known that sooner."_

"Sorry," Gabriella said sheepishly. "I have a good reason," she offered.

_"Yeah, sure. So when can I see your pretty face?"_

Sharpay walked inside with the bowls in her hand. "Who's that?"

"It's Taylor! She's back from her vacation!"

Sharpay put the dishes next to the sink. "Cool."

"Can she come over here? And we can all hang out for the rest of the day?"

"Sure," Sharpay nodded. Gabriella noticed her slight disappointment.

"Hey," Gabriella said quietly, putting the phone to her shoulder. "It's only for a couple of hours. It'll be just us for tonight, I promise," she said, lacing her fingers with Sharpay's.

Sharpay looked at their joined hands and felt a slight jolt. Was that a normal friend gesture? It was for them, and Sharpay wasn't complaining.

_Taylor's her other best friend. She knows almost everything about Gabriella, too. She knows who Gabriella likes. I could corner Taylor. I'm good at that. I just have to know…_ All those thoughts sped through Sharpay's mind in a split second. "Tell her to come on over." Sharpay leaned in to whisper in Gabriella's ear. "But I'm holding you to that promise" She pulled back and ran her thumb over Gabriella's knuckles. Sure, Sharpay was afraid of admitting her feelings, but that wasn't going to stop her from engaging in some harmless flirting. It was all she could manage at the moment.

Gabriella felt a shiver spike straight down through her. She could see something different in Sharpay's eyes. There was just a shimmer of some hidden emotion, which made Gabriella almost literally weak in the knees. She instantly fell ten times harder for the blonde. "Definitely," she squeaked.

_"Hello? Gabriella?"_

"Sorry!" Gabriella said, quickly putting the phone back on her ear, embarrassed that she stared at Sharpay too long. She broke away from Sharpay. "You know where the Lava Springs Country Club is?"

_"Yeah, who doesn't."_

"Go through the gates and take a right instead of going to the circle, then follow the road. Sharpay's condo is the third one on the left. You'll see her car parked outside."

_"Alrighty, capt'n. See you soon!"_

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

The doorbell rang and Gabriella sprinted to open the front door. Sharpay followed shortly after, not wanting to interrupt the reunion between the two friends. 

"Oh my god," Gabriella said, running into Taylor's arms. Both girls squealed and laughed as they hugged. "Never go away for that long ever again!"

"I'll try not to." Taylor smiled and pulled away. "Wow. I must say, in the month and a half I've been gone, you have gotten fifty times as gorgeous. So jealous."

"Shut up," Gabriella said, lightly hitting her arm.

Taylor noticed Sharpay standing silently a couple feet away. "And hey, speaking of gorgeous. How you doing, Miss Diva?"

Sharpay laughed. "I'm good. Come on in."

"So what have you kids been up to lately?" Taylor asked as the three girls walked into the living room. Gabriella was the first in the room, Sharpay following, and Taylor last. Taylor observed that Sharpay's eyes lingered on Gabriella's body for a split second too long.

"Oh, you know," said Sharpay, sitting down on the couch. Gabriella sat beside her and hooked her ankle around Sharpay's leg. Taylor sat down tentatively on the chair, watching their couplish behavior. "We went golfing this morning, yesterday we went swimming and stuff, and it rained a couple days ago and we had to stay inside…"

"How long have you two been here?" Taylor asked, both eyebrows raised.

"A few days. It's been fun," Gabriella said, leaning back on the couch and smiling at Sharpay. Sharpay tried not to let her face get flushed as she smiled back.

Taylor looked back and forth between Gabriella and Sharpay. _Holy shit._ Her eyes widened and she tried to keep her excitement to a minimum. _How obvious could you two be? she thought,_ suppressing a grin. _Though, Gabi would have told me if anything has happened…so right now, they're just preventing the inevitable…_

"Gabriella made some fabulous macaroni and cheese—we have some left still in the pot, if you're hungry," Sharpay said to Taylor with a shrug.

"That'd be great!" Taylor said, tapping her fingers on her knees, eager for Sharpay to leave the room so she could hound Gabriella with questions.

"I'll just be a second." Sharpay left the room, and the second she did, Taylor jumped next to Gabriella on the couch.

"Holy fuck, there is so much friggin' sexual tension between you two, I don't even know how you can stand it," Taylor whispered, shaking Gabriella's arm. "I've been here five minutes and it's totally noticeable. You have to go for it. I know she digs you. I know it."

Gabriella's whole body felt elated at those words, and her eyes looked toward the ceiling in bliss. "You really think so? How do you know?" Gabriella started to doubt herself again. "It's so hard to distinguish the line between friends and…"

"…_more_ than friends," Taylor added slyly.

"Stop," Gabriella groaned. "You're making me nervous."

"Nervous?" Taylor questioned. "Or _anxious?_"

Gabriella put her face in her hands. As hard as she tried being mad at Taylor for saying what she did, she was absolutely true. "I don't know what to do," Gabriella said, looking at Sharpay who was making her way back into the room.

Taylor's right eyebrow rocketed upwards. "Well, I think you do."

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

"Thanks for letting me chill here, Sharpay, but I gotta get home for dinner. I think I remember telling my mom I'd be home at five, and it's five-thirty," Taylor said, getting off Sharpay's bed. 

"Already? Wow. Well, then get outta here," Sharpay said with a smile.

Gabriella stood up with Taylor. "I'll walk you to the door." She offered Taylor her arm, and the two went down the stairs with linked arms.

"She's good for you," Taylor said quietly once they were outside on the doorstep. "I haven't seen such a beautiful real smile on you for so long," she said, nudging Gabriella's chin. "And I see the same on hers," she added, referring to Sharpay.

"I need her," Gabriella whispered, afraid of what she just let tumble from her mouth. She looked helplessly at Taylor.

"So, go get her."

Gabriella was about to argue, but knew better. "How?" she asked weakly.

Taylor gave a small smile and guided Gabriella back inside. "One more night, kid. Make the best of it." Taylor winked, grabbed the handle, closed the door, and left.

"I can see why she's your best friend," Sharpay said when Gabriella came back up the stairs and entered the room again.

"You're my best friend, too," Gabriella said, sitting on the edge of the bed, facing Sharpay, who was sitting on a chair.

Sharpay stood up and walked over to her stereo, flipping through a couple CD's with her back facing Gabriella. "There's one thing I still don't know about you," she muttered loud enough to hear. She turned over a disk to see what was on the front, then put down the stack and grabbed another one. She looked up briefly. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, too."

Gabriella looked down at her hands.

"I mean," Sharpay continued, gesturing her hands full of CD's as emphasis, "you can't blame a girl for wondering who her best friend's crushing on. Just _tell_ me," she pleaded. "Who do you like?"

Sharpay awaited an answer, a hurt look in her eyes. Gabriella never wanted to see that look on her face ever again. Standing up off the bed, Gabriella made her decision and decided to take the plunge—for better or worse.

Gabriella slowly advanced to where Sharpay was standing. Sharpay inadvertently took a step backwards, stopping only when her back touched the wall. Without breaking eye contact, Gabriella stepped in front of Sharpay. She painstakingly brought her body closer, watching for any sign of red flags from her stunned blonde friend.

The CD's slipped out of Sharpay's grasp, clattering against each other onto the rug.

Gabriella pressed her body to Sharpay's so she was fully pinned against the wall. Sharpay could feel Gabriella's rapid heartbeat that was identical to hers. Gabriella leaned her head in, pausing when her lips were millimeters from Sharpay's. The world was still, waiting silently for the next move. Sharpay shifted her weight to her other foot, breath quivering in anticipation. Gabriella put her hands on either side of Sharpay's hips and kept her lips painstakingly close, testing the waters.

Unable to resist any longer, Sharpay closed the small gap between their lips. It was the softest and lightest of kisses, though the passion behind it was unbelievably mind-blowing for the both of them. Gabriella deepened the kiss and pushed herself harder against Sharpay's body, lifting herself up on her toes to give herself a little height advantage, loving the way their bodies fit perfectly together. Sharpay let out a moan at the sensation. Gabriella was dizzy with ardor, overwhelmed that Sharpay was kissing her back. She gently pulled away to look into Sharpay's eyes.

No words were exchanged; all thoughts were written in the depths of their matching brown eyes. Suddenly, the world made sense. No one else existed. Life seemed that much brighter. And they were complete.

Sharpay brought her hands up to cup Gabriella's face, brushing her thumbs over her cheeks. She tasted exactly like she'd dreamt: sweet strawberries and moonlight. _Moonberries,_ Sharpay thought with a laugh as she draped her arms over Gabriella's shoulders, her smile widening with each second spent in her arms. Gabriella smiled back and she leaned in for another kiss—this time with absolutely no hesitation.

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

_**a/n –** Ohhhh, I promise you guys won't be disappointed with the next chapter. Haven't written it yet, but hey. I'm excited for it. I wanted to finish this up and post it tonight because I know it's been a longer wait than normal. I still have a crapload of things to do for school._

_Though, I doubt you guys have to worry about me not updating, because I want to write the next chapter as much as you guys want to read it. -_

_-love, alyssa._


	7. Que Sera, Sera

_**a/n –**__ Holy hell. I'll say more at the end, but __**just a warning for people: **__this chapter's a bit intense. wink. wink. wiiiink._

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

"Bri," Sharpay whispered on Gabriella's lips, capturing the heavenly taste once more. Gabriella smiled and pulled away, lips making a light smacking sound as they parted, thinking that her name never sounded so sweet. 

Staring into each other's eyes, again they were at a loss for words. Sharpay wasn't sure what she could say that could possibly begin to describe the enormity of newfound emotions that were recently set free. Gabriella's eyes were so pure and understanding. Sharpay's soul was slowly rising in a beautiful crescendo, body and spirit floating way above and beyond cloud nine. Unable to voice all her feelings, she decided to show them.

Sharpay kissed Gabriella with such force, it knocked Gabriella backwards, causing Gabriella's leg to attempt to quickly regain balance behind her, their lips locked in a fit of passion. A snap was heard when Gabriella put her foot down, and they broke the kiss and looked down.

Gabriella giggled and frowned, picking the object up from the ground. "I cracked your old Nsync CD," she said quietly, eyes shining with glee. "I'm really sorr—" Sharpay cut her off and kissed her again, smirking as she knocked the disk from Gabriella's grasp. Gabriella laughed into the kiss, letting Sharpay back her up until her legs touched the edge of the bed.

Never breaking contact with Sharpay's lips, Gabriella lowered herself onto her back, the mattress compressing with the weight of their bodies. Sharpay gently pulled away, hovering her body over Gabriella's, weight supported by her hands and knees.

"Bri, I don't want to do anything you don't wan—" Sharpay was interrupted when Gabriella reached up and pulled Sharpay's head down to engage in another passionate kiss. Tongues were battling for dominance, uncontested moans escaping their lips. They were breathing for two, and breathing as one. Their kissing was becoming more urgent, less fearful.

"I know what I want," Gabriella murmured, tugging Sharpay's pink tank top over her head. Her center was throbbing in anticipation, something that never happened when she was in bed with Troy.

Sharpay slid off Gabriella's shirt, and before Gabriella could stop it, she had a slight flashback of Troy's rough hands pinning her down to the bed, breath caught in her throat. Regaining her eyesight, she focused on Sharpay, and although Gabriella didn't voice her slight apprehension, Sharpay could feel it. Gabriella tried her best to rid those thoughts.

Sharpay kissed Gabriella tenderly, and then put her mouth next to her ear. "I'd never hurt you," she said in the low voice that made Gabriella get goose bumps. A smile crept onto Gabriella's face slowly, enjoying the chills that soared through her body.

"I know," she said softly, threading her hands through Sharpay's golden locks.

Sharpay lowered her head to her ear again. "I want to show you it can feel good," she breathed, sending both of their hormones raging into overdrive. Gabriella let out an incomprehensible response as her hands found their way to unclasp Sharpay's lacy pink bra. Gabriella tossed the item to the floor.

Turning her head, Sharpay was suddenly embarrassed. Gabriella noticed this and pushed herself up on her hands and flipped Sharpay on her back, straddling her. She reached behind her back and unhooked her own bra, tossing it to the side as well. Sharpay couldn't help but let her gaze flicker to Gabriella's supple breasts, before reconnecting their eyes together.

"What," Gabriella said in a throaty, low giggle, which could have been mistaken as a sexy growl. She bent down so her face was lingering inches from Sharpay's. "Are you blushing?" Gabriella said accusingly, brushing her nose against hers. Sharpay smiled but couldn't look at Gabriella. "You're blushing!" Gabriella teased. "And here I thought I'd be the shy one in bed."

"I've never done this before," Sharpay admitted, face beat red. The most she'd done with Zeke was kiss, though no one at East High would believe it. Sharpay Evans would never admit out loud that she was self-conscious about her body, not to anyone.

"Nervous?" Gabriella said, tracing the side of Sharpay's cheek with her fingers.

_More like embarrassed, _Sharpay thought, though she didn't want to say it, in fear of sounding stupid. She never thought the first time her lover would see her naked would be in broad daylight.

Gabriella sank her body down, wanting to feel Sharpay's breasts against her own. Sharpay's breathing became more erratic. "Your body is _perfect_," Gabriella whispered, shifting her body to feel the sensation. Sharpay vaguely wondered if she'd accidentally voiced her thought out loud, but that was the last thing from her mind now.

Every touch, every kiss and every caress had meaning, leaving no room for doubts. Sharpay's hands were soft and gentle, her lips reassuring, and there was this fiery connection in her beautiful chocolate-brown eyes that made Gabriella feel like her head was attached to a lasso, and it was spinning in circles, faster and faster, and she couldn't seem to get enough. In the midst of a long and deep kiss, Sharpay's hand found its way to the waistband of Gabriella's shorts.

"J-Just take them off," Gabriella stuttered, trying to catch her breath. Sharpay skillfully unbuttoned the jean shorts with one hand and slid them off Gabriella's legs, pulling her underwear with them. Gabriella followed suit, tugging off the rest of Sharpay's clothing as well. She smirked when she looked down. "You _so_ aren't a natural blonde."

"Shut up," Sharpay said, capturing Gabriella's lips with a laugh. Gabriella moaned and allowed Sharpay to flip her onto her back like a rag doll. She was aching to feel her touch. Aching to be closer than skin on skin. She wanted their bodies to become one.

Sharpay leaned her right elbow on the bed to stabilize herself, the palm of her left hand making a slow decent down Gabriella's stomach. Sharpay looked into her eyes to ask permission, and Gabriella swallowed and grunted, taking hold of Sharpay's hand and pushing it faster to the destination. Sharpay's middle finger toyed with the folds, and Gabriella's back arched on the bed.

Sharpay kissed Gabriella tenderly the pulled away, wanting to gaze into her big brown eyes as they first made love. As Sharpay plunged her middle finger into Gabriella's wet center, Gabriella's heartbeat became crazy, every sense unbelievably heightened. She fought to keep her eyes looking into Sharpay's, but every thrust her finger did made Gabriella's eyes close in ecstasy.

Bucking her hips, Gabriella was oblivious to anything but the blonde angel suspended over her. Sharpay added another finger, curling them around to explore every inch, earning a blissful cry from Gabriella. The pace was still slow, tension from the past weeks building. Gabriella felt her body bubbling, sparking, and rising, about to explode. She clung onto Sharpay's shoulders, digging her fingernails into them, producing little half-moon marks on Sharpay's tanned skin. Sharpay took that as a signal to go faster.

"Sharpay," Gabriella moaned, eyes rolling back into her head. Sharpay fit their bodies together, burying her fingers in deeper, kissing her again. She could feel Gabriella straining for control. Gabriella rhythmically bucked her hips to match Sharpay's hand.

"Let it go," Sharpay whispered, hand sliding faster and faster. "Come on, Bri." She wasn't sure where this confidence was coming from; pure instinct was controlling her now. Gabriella lifted her right leg to hook it around the back of Sharpay's thighs, widening her opening. Gabriella was teetering near the edge, and Sharpay knew it too. Her breath was becoming shorter, sweat starting to glisten over her body. She couldn't last very long, not when she'd been waiting for this moment for quite some time, thinking she'd never get the chance. But now it was real.

Sharpay sucked on the side of Gabriella's neck and simultaneously drove her fingers as deep as they could go. Gabriella instantly cried out and was brought over the edge, feeling as though she was freefalling through the sky. White dots obscured her vision, throwing her head back onto the bed. Sharpay felt Gabriella's muscles contract and expand around her fingers, watching her lover relish in the thrill. Nothing else seemed as beautiful, Sharpay thought as she removed her hand out of Gabriella and helped calm her down from her high. She fell beside Gabriella on her back, exhausted as well.

Once Gabriella caught her breath and came back to earth, she turned on her side, facing a still breathless Sharpay. They smiled at each other, and Gabriella slid on top of Sharpay, kissing her.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted that," Gabriella said, face inches from Sharpay's. There were butterflies in her stomach not from nerves, but from pure happiness.

Sharpay let her eyes travel over Gabriella's body, feeling the identical emotion. "Same here."

Gabriella looked down, tracing a tiny mole on Sharpay's stomach. "What about you?" she asked.

"What about me."

Gabriella laughed. "You just gave me the most intense pleasure of my _entire_ life, and I don't get to give it back?"

Sharpay gave a devilish grin. She sat up and kissed Gabriella, sliding out of the bed. "Well, I'm not sure," she drawled, walking away and swaying her hips. Gabriella's body felt that familiar tingle again. "I'm all sweaty and gross, and I'm in dire need of a shower," she smirked, turning around to lean her elbow against the bathroom doorframe, other hand on her hip, facing Gabriella as naked as the day she was born.

Gabriella looked at Sharpay, with her casual stance, lithe bronzed curves, blonde hair sexily tousled, a challenging grin on her face. Gabriella mirrored her sly expression and scrambled off the bed, meeting Sharpay with a fierce kiss, slamming her backwards until she was pinned against the shower door.

"Round two," Gabriella purred, turning the shower handle so hot water started spraying out the head.

Sharpay let out a deep giggle and pulled Gabriella inside, shutting the door.

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

Exhausted after their countless rounds of lovemaking, they were squeaky clean, showered and properly clothes, snuggling on the couch, basking in the afterglow of their emotions. 

Gabriella was leaning on the corner of the armrest and the back of the cushion, and Sharpay was sitting in-between Gabriella's legs, leaning her back against Gabriella's chest comfortably. Sharpay had her eyes closed, head resting in the crook of Gabriella's neck. Gabriella was drawing lazy circles on Sharpay's stomach.

"I was your mystery person?" Sharpay asked sleepily, eyes half-open to listen for a response.

"Yes," Gabriella said, smiling and closing her eyes, giving the side of Sharpay's head a quick peck. Sharpay hummed and turned her body to nestle closer to Gabriella.

"You were…" Sharpay yawned. "You were mine, too," she finished. Gabriella inwardly laughed, because Sharpay never mentioned anything about that before. Sleepy Sharpay was fun, Gabriella thought with a grin. They were contently quiet, though Sharpay broke the silence again shortly after. "Are you my girlfriend?"

"Depends," Gabriella said, hugging her arms around Sharpay. "Do you want me to be?"

Sharpay's eyes opened slowly and she lifted herself just high enough to find Gabriella's eyes. Like a magnet, their lips connected again. Sharpay broke away. "I would like that very much."

"Well," Gabriella laughed, and Sharpay felt the vibrations. "Then, it's official."

Sharpay gave a tired, but genuine smile and went back to her comfy position. "I'm really hungry, but I'm really tired," she whined, pouting her lower lip. "You wore me _out._"

"You know," Gabriella said slowly with a smile, "sex takes endurance."

"I am _so _out of shape," Sharpay said, rolling her eyes at herself with a smile.

"Then how do you stay _so damn skinny_?" Gabriella said, tickling Sharpay's sides, making her laugh and squirm.

Sharpay turned herself around, putting her knees on either side of Gabriella, sitting down on her thighs. Gabriella ran her hands up and down Sharpay's back.

"I love how I can do this whenever I want, now," Gabriella said, resting her hands on Sharpay's lower back underneath her shirt.

Sharpay leaned her forehead on Gabriella's. "School is in a couple weeks," she said quietly.

Gabriella stared into the eyes she adored, feeling her nervousness. "We're gonna be seniors!" she exclaimed, purposefully avoiding Sharpay's statement.

Sharpay scowled lightheartedly. "You know what I mean."

Gabriella unsuccessfully tried stifling a yawn, the events of the day taking a toll on her, as well. She stood up and took Sharpay's hand, making her follow her lead. "Whatever will be, will be. Okay?" Gabriella said gently. "But right now," she said, tugging a sleepy Sharpay to the stairs, "I just want to sleep in your incredibly comfy bed with the girl of my dreams."

A lazy smile appeared on Sharpay's face, though it turned into longing when they passed the kitchen. "I'm still hungry," she said with another pout, resisting Gabriella's tugging just long enough to snatch a plump apple from a basket on the kitchen counter.

Gabriella led Sharpay up the stairs, laughing. "You do know apples have caffeine in them?"

Sharpay groaned, taking slower steps. "Since when?" she said, looking at the fruit in her hand as they reached the top of the landing. "I just want to go to bed."

The sun had recently set, room getting darker by the minute. "We'll have a big, humongo breakfast tomorrow morning at the restaurant, 'kay?" Gabriella said, falling back onto the bed, sighing as the breeze from the open balcony door washed over her.

"Okay," Sharpay agreed, letting the apple tumble from her grasp. It fell to the floor with a thud, making Gabriella giggle. Sharpay laid down next to Gabriella on her side, both girls facing each other. "Too hot for blankets," she commented with her eyes closed.

Gabriella agreed, watching Sharpay's breathing become more relaxed. "Sharpay?" Gabriella said, voice small. Sharpay's eyes opened, and Gabriella's heart leapt to her throat. "I think I'm in love with you."

A smile grew on Sharpay's face, and she reached out and traced Gabriella's earlobe. "Well, I _know _I love you," she said, craning her neck forward to give her one last goodnight kiss. Gabriella's heart soared at what Sharpay had just announced.

Both Sharpay and Gabriella fell fast asleep with tiny smiles on their lips, each of their dreams filled with images and memories of the girl lying in front of her.

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

_**a/n**__ – So, I'm definitely foreshadowing the whole 'going back to school' thing in upcoming chapters. This isn't the end, I repeat, __**this story IS going to continue**__—I can see and imagine __**many**__, many chapters to come._

_I just wanted to get this chapter up, because for one, I'm anxious for people to read it, and two, I know that other people are anxious to read it, as well. :)_

_Review and I'll love you. Forevaahh. xD_

_-love, alyssa._


	8. Leap Of Faith

_**a/n-**__ I wanted to give a special thanks to __**Amazon Ziti, crazyhorse, sexyadam1003, Simone, Stessa, **__and __**theatrics, **__because your reviews made me want to cry/laugh/jump around like a maniac because I was sooo happy. Thank you SO MUCH. You have no idea how happy I was after I read those. :) :) But, I also love everyone else who reviewed, toooo. :)_

_School has started for me—blahh. Senior year, though. (woooo!) I'm going to be juggling homework, essays, soccer practice and games, and this story. BUT I'm so up for it, because Sharpay and Gabriella totally take over my life over any of those. xD. Kidding. I'm just really excited to keep writing, and __**I'm sorry this update isn't as fast as usual.**__ I'm trying though, I really am._

_Enjoy. :)_

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

Sharpay slowed her car down to a stop in Gabriella's driveway. Putting it in park, she couldn't help but smile when she turned her head to look at the girl who was pouting in the passenger seat. 

"We couldn't have waited _one _more day?" Gabriella whined, leaning her head back on the headrest. She smirked at Sharpay and unbuckled her seatbelt.

"I promised Ryan I'd be back today," Sharpay said, tracing the outline of Gabriella's lips with her thumb.

Gabriella closed her eyes and sighed, re-opening them with a smile. "I guess it's okay." She opened up the car door and swung her legs out. "I'm sick of you, anyway," she said with a grin, getting up and closing the door.

Sharpay laughed, rolling down her window when Gabriella crossed in front of the car. "Hey," she said, making Gabriella stop and turn around. Gabriella grinned and walked over to lean her forearms on Sharpay's opened window, head tilted to the side.

"You're going to tell Ryan, right?"

Sharpay shrugged and nodded. "Most likely."

"And I'm definitely telling Taylor," Gabriella said, readjusting her purse and bag. "Just those two for now? Or can I tell my mom?"

"I, uh…" Sharpay shifted her weight. "You can't wait a little while longer? I want a couple more sleepovers without your parents suspecting anything," she joked, looking into Gabriella's eyes with a plea.

Gabriella bit her top lip and leaned her body into the car, giving Sharpay a light kiss. Gabriella knew Sharpay was nervous about what other people might think; she could feel the blonde's nerves whenever the subject was brought up. "Okay. Just Taylor and Ryan," she said, not wanting to push anything.

"Call me later," Sharpay said softly. Gabriella tapped her index finger on Sharpay's nose with a smile. The look of admiration twinkling and reflecting in their eyes was enough to make both girls never want to leave each other's presence. How they survived without each other before was unimaginable. Gabriella lingered a little longer, sighed happily, and ducked out of Sharpay's car and walked to her doorstep.

Sharpay gave her horn two quick honks and made a melodramatic kissy-face towards her girlfriend as she backed up into the road. With a wink and a wave, she was gone.

Gabriella held her hands near her chest and found the grin plastered on her face wouldn't leave. "I _so _love her," she whispered out loud, resisting the urge to burst out in glee. She let out a little laugh and smiled at the ground. The bubbling feeling was happening again, bursts of happiness exploding like fireworks in front of her eyes. Gabriella closed her eyes and leaned against her front door. She could still feel Sharpay's body against hers, and taste her scent on her lips. Gabriella was tempted to skip down the sidewalk and loudly proclaim her love, but she knew Sharpay wasn't ready, so Gabriella promised herself to keep it inside.

"I'm home," Gabriella sang as she stepped inside. She dropped her stuff on the floor and walked into the living room. "Hi, Mommy."

Laura smiled and stood up off the couch to embrace her daughter. "Hey, honey. Have a good time?"

"The best," Gabriella said, squeezing her mom tight. "Thanks for letting me go."

"You know, Taylor stopped by yesterday."

Gabriella pulled away and her eyes lit up. "I know! She came over and hung out with us at the condo."

Laura regarded her daughter carefully, a suspicious tone about her features.

"What?" Gabriella laughed.

"You just seem… happy," Laura smiled, running her hands down Gabriella's arms. "I think that getaway was a good idea. I was so worried about you for a while there, Gabi."

"Mom, I'm fine. And I mean the _real _fine, not the bad fine," she added with a nod. She giggled again.

"Oh, well, I didn't know there was a difference." Laura tucked a strand of hair behind Gabriella's ear. "I made sandwiches for lunch. Are you hungry?"

"Yes," Gabriella grinned, skipping to the kitchen. "Hey, wait. What's today?"

Laura walked into the kitchen and opened up the refrigerator door. "Wednesday."

"No, I mean, the date," Gabriella said, sitting down at the table and stuffing her turkey sandwich into her mouth.

"Sixteenth," Laura said, taking her own sandwich and sitting down across from Gabriella. "Have you thought about school shopping, yet?" Laura asked. "Only fifteen more days until school!" she teased.

Gabriella put her elbows on the table and looked at her sandwich, squeezing it with her thumb and index fingers, trying to calm her sudden nerves. The thought of school didn't only scare Sharpay. She took another bite and chewed and swallowed quickly, playing with her sandwich again. "I totally lost track of the days while I was away. Yeah, Sharpay and I were talking about going sometime… maybe this Saturday…"

"No Taylor?"

Gabriella shrugged. "Taylor can come."

"What, did you switch best friends on me? Keep a mother up to date on these things," Laura joked.

Gabriella smiled and hummed in response, chewing and gesturing to her mom to wait a second. "Thank you for reminding me. I have to call Taylor," she said breathlessly once her mouth was empty. She grabbed what was left of her sandwich and jogged up the stairs. "I'll be in my room," she called out.

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

"_You did _what_?"_ Taylor burst out, half in amusement, half in downright shock. She proceeded to laugh so hard, Gabriella had to hold her phone at arms length. 

Gabriella blushed and tried to hold in her own laughter. "Taylor…" she said weakly, falling back onto her bed.

"_I told you to make the best of it, and you pinned her against the wall? That's fuckin' priceless."_ Taylor continued to laugh and Gabriella sighed and rested her phone on her stomach, waiting for Taylor to compose herself. She could imagine Taylor wiping tears away from her eyes in delight.

Gabriella put the phone to her ear again. "I hate you."

"_Gabriella," _Taylor said, laughter slowly subsiding. She let a couple chuckles and a sigh. "_Oh my God. Sorry, it's just… I never thought that you'd so something so…drastic."_

"Me either," Gabriella said truthfully, joining in the laughter. "I had absolutely no idea I had that in me. You are just as surprised as I am."

"_Do I want to even know what came after that initial kiss?"_

Gabriella gave a dreamy sigh and closed her eyes, mind drifting to last night's events. Nothing had ever felt so right.

"_Gabriella Montez!" _Taylor shrieked in glee. "_You did not!"_

Trying her hardest not to explode into one big firework of excitement, Gabriella felt like she was accidentally doing the outrageous smile she did to make Sharpay laugh. "What if I did," she gushed, immediately holding the phone away from her ear again as Taylor squealed. Gabriella let all her inner restraints loose and gave a full belly laugh, eager to spill all the details to her best friend.

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

Sharpay walked into her house in a peaceful daze, mind spinning with thoughts of Gabriella. She closed the door with a soft, absentminded giggle, dreaming of Gabriella's perfect curves and lusty eyes. Her heart lurched and swelled, and she realized she was smiling like a complete goon, but she couldn't do anything about it. As Sharpay dropped her bag and purse near the stairs, Ryan came out of the kitchen and saw the goofy expression on her face. 

"Hi," Ryan said, gently breaking Sharpay out of her reverie. Sharpay looked at Ryan and she leaned her shoulder against the wall to her left and smiled, unable to form any coherent words or sentences. "You…" Ryan trailed off and cocked his head. Realization washed over him, noticing the glow radiating off his twin. He grinned and Sharpay grinned back wider. "Have a good time?"

Sharpay looked to the ground, and then back at her brother. "Right now, I feel like the luckiest person on this entire planet," she said quietly, smile still on her lips.

Ryan's features became softer and he pulled Sharpay into a hug, which she gratefully accepted. "I'm so happy for you, Ray. I really am."

"Please don't tell Mom or Dad," she whispered.

Ryan broke the embrace and shook his head. "I won't. I promise." Although hesitant at his response at first, Sharpay felt there was a certain level of understanding they reached together in that moment that they'd never experienced before.

Sharpay couldn't handle being so solemn anymore. Getting into character, she put her hands on either side of Ryan's shoulders. "I trust you," she deadpanned.

Ryan caught on. "Energy," he responded, just as serious.

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

The weekend before school started, Gabriella and Sharpay were casually strolling through the mall together, shopping for new clothes. They both were sipping iced coffees from straws, and Gabriella looked to her left and brushed her hand against Sharpay's. She gave her a flirty look, which Sharpay gave back. Yes, they were undeniably in love, and anyone who passed by them could see it if they looked a little closer at the way the two girls gazed at each other. 

Straw still in mouth, Gabriella looked up to see what store they were walking in front of. "Mmm!" she said, gulping down her coffee. "I love this store!" She grabbed onto Sharpay's arm and pulled her inside, throwing their cups into a trashcan.

"This would look so cute on you," Sharpay commented, holding up a light purple sundress to Gabriella. Gabriella beamed and added it to her pile of clothes she wanted to try on. _And it'd look cute coming off, too, _Sharpay thought with a smirk, tilting her head to the side as Gabriella was browsing through racks of clothes in front of her. Gabriella turned around and saw the dark, lusty want in Sharpay's eyes, which made Gabriella feel like she was going to melt through the floor. Gabriella's eyes took the same tone. "I have an idea," Sharpay said, heartbeat in her throat. She needed her. Now.

"Wha—" Gabriella didn't have time to finish her question. Sharpay took fistfuls of hangars off the rack and shoved them into Gabriella's arms, piling them with clothes. She took an enormous amount of clothes for herself as well and walked briskly to the fitting rooms, Gabriella stumbling behind her.

"Miss Evans!" a lady said with an air of delight. "So happy to see you again!"

"Oh, I'm sure," Sharpay said, voice taking on its snooty attitude. She readjusted the items in her arms. "We'd like the last room in the back. The big one. _Lots _of clothes to try on," she said condescendingly with a nod. "We'd like to not be disturbed," she said in such a harsh tone, she surprised herself.

"Of course, Miss Evans," the lady said nervously. "Right this way." She obviously knew better than to ask questions.

Sharpay smirked at Gabriella, and the girls hurriedly followed the woman to the back of the stalls.

"Call if you need anything."

"Thank you, Tiffany. We will," Sharpay said with a sneering smile, watching her walk away. "Buh-bye," she waved and closed the door.

Gabriella dropped all the clothes on the floor. "You bitch," she teased, and she latched her lips onto her lover's.

Forty-five minutes later, they walked out of the store empty handed, much to the confusion of Tiffany and the cashier, both of whom were used to Sharpay buying hundreds of dollars of their clothing.

"You still have a little bit of sex-hair," Gabriella giggled, threading her fingers through the back of Sharpay's blonde tresses to get some of the stray pieces to stay down. The mall chatter was at a dull roar, so no one could hear any conversation but their own.

"You said you got it all!" Sharpay said worryingly, looking into the glass window of the shop nearest them.

"Yeah, well, I didn't want to say anything. I like you with that messy-hair look," Gabriella said biting her lip, which she knew was a weakness of Sharpay's. She was right.

"Dammit," Sharpay whispered, stopping to look into Gabriella's eyes. "I wish I could just…" she looked at their separated hands, longing to be able to lace their fingers together without getting weird looks from peers.

"I know," Gabriella said softly.

"Gabriella," a male voice called through the crowd, which made Gabriella stop breathing. She didn't look up, she knew who it was. The voice that haunted her in her sleep for so long. Her blood was running cold.

"Hold my hand," Gabriella whispered urgently, forgetting the conversation they just had before. "Please."

Sharpay looked up and saw Troy coming closer. "I can't. He's… He's…" she said frantically. She didn't want him to suspect anything, but Gabriella looked so helpless. She was torn.

"Just do something. I can't handle him—"

"Gabriella," Troy said, relieved. Sharpay took a step closer to Gabriella and discreetly put her hand under Gabriella's shirt, rubbing her lower back. "I'm so glad I saw you. I've tried calling so many times."

The feel of Sharpay's hand kept Gabriella from toppling over in defeat. She had totally and completely forgotten about the basketball king since Sharpay and her had become a couple. She felt mortified, and she tried to not have a guilty expression that had a look of 'I-just-had-sex-with-Sharpay-Evans-in-a-dressing-room' written on her face.

Sharpay gave Troy a disapproving look. "What, so you can yell at her again?" she sniped. Gabriella was thankful she had such a strong and stubborn girlfriend.

Troy turned to look at her. "Sharpay," he said with a smile she knew to be fake. "Hi, there." Sharpay was stunned by the bitter hate threaded in his voice. "No, actually, I've tried calling so I could apologize," he said, directing his attention to Gabriella again. "That was totally not me that night. I've never had the chance to say I'm sorry—"

"Save it," Gabriella said weakly. Sharpay rubbed her thumb in circles on her back. "Troy, we're through. That's all there is to it," she said, gaining strength. "I don't know what else to say."

Sharpay mentally took a step back to assess how odd this situation was. They were merely three teenagers standing in the middle of the mall, oblivious to the chaotic surroundings, only caring about the troubles in their own lives. Troy was still infatuated with Gabriella; you could see it in his eyes. It made Sharpay sick. Gabriella was looking to the side, into the crowds. Troy looked back and forth between Gabriella and Sharpay.

"I have to go," Gabriella said suddenly. "Please stop calling me, or I swear I'll change my cell phone number. Maybe we could learn to be friends again sometime, but right now, you just need to leave me alone." She spun on her heel and took Sharpay's hand into her own. They walked away, but Sharpay turned her head to look at Troy's reaction. He was staring at their joined hands with an unreadable expression.

Sharpay looked worriedly at Gabriella. If Troy was as pissed as she thought he was, he might start some nasty rumors. Though, Gabriella held on tight.

"Gabriella, what if—"

"I don't care," she said angrily, staring straight ahead. Sharpay gave her hand a squeeze and tugged her closer so she could wrap her arm around Gabriella's waist. "I don't know what to do. He makes me so scared," she whispered once her rage calmed down.

Sharpay opened up the door to exit the mall. The day was bright, making both girls squint. "You still stayed tough. I wouldn't have even known."

"He never…" Gabriella looked at the ground, not really focusing on where she was going. She trusted Sharpay to guide her. "He really never knew he was doing anything wrong. I never told him I didn't like it."

Sharpay knew this conversation would come sooner or later. "Let me get something straight. You never wanted to have sex with him, correct?"

Gabriella's ears burned at Sharpay's blunt use of words. "Correct."

"And when you told him this, he still went and forced you to do it anyway?"

Gabriella was uneasy. "Yeah, but—"

"Then that's considered rape, and he's a jackass. End of story."

Sharpay brought Gabriella down the sidewalk and into the park, sitting down on an empty bench.

Gabriella frowned and scooted herself so she was in a comfortable talking position. "I don't want to put all the blame on him though. I just feel so bad. It's partly my fault—"

Sharpay put her finger on Gabriella's lips to halt her from saying anything further. "It's not your fault. You're just too nice. Me on the other hand, be lucky I haven't called the police on him yet."

"No, we're gonna be lucky if Troy doesn't tell all of East High that we were holding hands," Gabriella commented, falling silent when a man jogged past.

Sharpay sighed and watched two kids playing with a frisbee in the distance. "That's what I was thinking."

"Why is it such a big deal," Gabriella wondered out loud, reaching out to trace Sharpay's fingers that were resting on the seat of the bench. "Why is it so wrong?"

Sharpay held onto Gabriella's eye contact and her composure. She shook her head. "It's not wrong," she said quietly. "People are just… dumb," she said, for lack of better word. A tear slipped down her cheek. "I think I want people to know. About us," she said abruptly.

Gabriella was taken aback. "What about your reputation? What about your parents? What about… you?" Gabriella was moved by how much Sharpay was trying to adjust to such a different lifestyle. This was going to change everything they've ever known.

Sharpay took a deep breath and thought about what she wanted to say very carefully before she said anything. "When we walk into school on Tuesday, I want you to hold my hand. If not just for a few steps." Her voice was shaking. Gabriella leaned over to kiss Sharpay's wet, tear-streaked cheek. "Word will spread fast," she said, looking up. "I don't care who sees."

Sharpay and Gabriella made their decision. When Tuesday morning rolled around, they were going to give East High something to talk about.

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

_**a/n-**__ I'm really sorry this update took so long. School's been more insane than I expected._

_I'll try to be more efficient and/or consistent with my updating skills. xD Not making any promises though. :P_

_p.s. I just wanted to say how much you guys rock. **11,930 **hits, **130** reviews, __**47 people**__ have this story on their favorites, and __**seventy-one people**__ (!!!!) have this on their alert list. Holy shit, dude. Seriously, I LOVE you guys. _

_-love, alyssa._


	9. Nothing's Ever Easy

_**a/n –**__ Heyy. I am overwhelmed with all of the reviews I'm getting! I seriously can't stop saying thank you. Not much to say… just read and enjoy. :)_

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Gabriella asked in a low voice when they reached the front doors of East High. 

Sharpay tilted her nose up and gave a cursory look at her surroundings; it was still early, there were only a couple kids sitting on the fountain, most likely waiting for their friends. Other than that, the campus was empty. Though, they could see through the window of the doors that there were kids sitting on the stairs, kids waiting by their lockers, and more kids strolling leisurely down the lobby, trying to kill time before 8:30 rolled around. Sharpay adjusted the strap of her purse and laced her fingers with Gabriella's. Gabriella smiled at Sharpay and gave her hand a squeeze. As arrogant as Sharpay looked at the moment, Gabriella could see past her mask. She knew it was just a disguise at how uneasy she was to embark on this new school year.

Sharpay opened the door and started her infamous school-stride past a group of sophomores. Gabriella had to practically jog to keep from being pulled like a fish on a hook before she laughed and tugged Sharpay back.

"Okay, that pace doesn't work for me, babe," Gabriella smiled. Sharpay gave a guilty grin back, trying her best to ignore the whispers that seemed to dance around her eardrums.

"Sorry," Sharpay said, holding her palm to her forehead. "Habit," she reasoned. They set off to their lockers at a normal speed, and Gabriella couldn't stop grinning the whole trip there. Though Sharpay could feel eyes burning on her back, she couldn't help but smile when she noticed how happy Gabriella was. Every person they passed seemed to stare at their joined hands, and Sharpay couldn't figure out if it was in a curious way or a mean way. Sharpay was used to attention, but not _that_ type of attention.

"Do you feel like everyone's gawking at us?" Sharpay asked quietly once they reached their assigned lockers. Gabriella opened up her locker and stuffed her bag and lunchbox in it, unable to answer Sharpay's question. She closed the door and looked at Sharpay who was helplessly looking back. Taking a quick glance around, Gabriella saw that they were alone in the senior hallway, so she leaned over and gave Sharpay a brief but meaningful kiss.

"I don't know," Gabriella said with a shrug, face still inches from Sharpay's. "But if they aren't, they should be. We're hot," she smirked, tilting her head.

Sharpay laughed and looked down. "I'm serious…"

"So am I," Gabriella said, eyes twinkling. Sharpay scoffed lightheartedly and dug around in her purse to grab her magnetic mirror. She opened up her locker, which was directly to the right of Gabriella's, and stuck it at eye-level. She looked at her reflection and primped her hair. She looked at Gabriella through the mirror.

"You're lucky I like you," she said, eyes narrowed. She tried not to let her mouth twitch into a smile, attempting to keep her cold demeanor.

"Yeah," Gabriella said with a lopsided smile. "Yeah, I am."

Sharpay's lips twisted into a grin that matched Gabriella's.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Gabriella said, with a look that made Sharpay turn around and smile wider. Gabriella only made that face when she's about to make a joke or say something really stupid. "Are you a lesbian?"

The question caught Sharpay off guard, and she tilted her head up and let out a laugh that echoed down the hallway. Gabriella started laughing too, the absurdness of her question finally dawning on her.

"Well, I just want to know, because people are probably gonna be ask, and I just want to tell them the truth," Gabriella said logically, as Sharpay kept on laughing.

Wiping her eyes carefully, as to not smear her make-up, Sharpay let out a few more giggles and kissed Gabriella square on the lips. "No, I'm not. How about you?"

"Only you," Gabriella said with pride.

"Ryan joked one time that I'm Gabrisexual."

"Then call me Raysexual," Gabriella said, and the two laughed again as more kids started to fill the hallway.

"My, oh, my. Look what we have here," Taylor said, turning the corner and walking up to the couple, hands on her hips. "Man, Sharpay. That laugh could do some major damage to people's hearing. Dang," she said, putting her finger in her ear and wiggling it around, willing for the ringing to stop. "People probably heard it from the buses outside."

"Sorry," Sharpay said sheepishly.

Taylor gave a short laugh. "Nah, don't be sorry. Sure, it's _loud, _but it's real," she smiled.

Gabriella saw that the clasp of Sharpay's necklace was showing, and she reached over and fixed it, lingering her hand on her neck just a little too long.

Taylor looked between the two, unsure if she should break up the moment. "If anyone has a problem with you two, I will personally beat them up," she said, inwardly in awe at the visible rays of love shining from both of their eyes from just that little gesture.

Sharpay leaned her back against the lockers and held Gabriella's hand again. "Thanks," Sharpay said, about to say something more, but felt Gabriella tense up. Sharpay looked at Gabriella, who was looking to her left like a deer in headlights. Sharpay knew it could only mean one thing.

Troy.

The halls were getting fuller, which meant the time was getting closer to homeroom. Troy was pulling Sharpay's 'Moses' walk, parting through the hallways with his eyes straight ahead, not stopping for anyone's high-fives or tried small talk. Taylor noticed Sharpay and Gabriella looking intently at something, so she turned to look as well. Right as she did, Troy whisked right past the group of girls, went to his locker and shoved his backpack in it, slamming it shut with as much force as he was capable of. His fists were clenched as he stormed away.

"I'm scared," Gabriella said in such a small voice, only Sharpay heard it. Sharpay rubbed her thumb in small circles against Gabriella's, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Taylor looked confused. "What the _hell_ is his problem?" she questioned, hands on her hips again. Gabriella groaned.

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

The East High hallways were abuzz with whispers and hushed conversations. Alone, Gabriella walked to her 3rd period chemistry class. 

"Troy and her are over."

"Yeah. I heard she slapped him."

"Oh my God, why would she _ever_ break up with him?"

"Oh, I heard she was more into blondes—"

"_Shh_… she's right there."

Gabriella ducked her head and kept walking. She clutched her textbook tighter to her body. More whispers.

"They were holding hands," an unfamiliar female voice said.

"What?"

"Sharpay and her. This morning."

"Friends can do that…"

Another voice cut in. "Do friends make-out with one another in front of their lockers?"

Gabriella held her breath and kept her eyes looking at her shoes as she made it into the classroom, eyes starting to water. She exhaled and took a seat to the left of Kelsi, and Martha was in a desk in front of her. Gabriella put her book down on her desk and tried making the echoes of conversations stop floating around her brain.

Martha turned around and touched Gabriella's arm, gently breaking Gabriella's train of thought. "Stay strong," she said, catching Gabriella's eye. "We're here for you." Gabriella looked to Kelsi, who offered a reassuring smile. Gabriella was milliseconds from attempting to smile back, but just then, a group of kids strolled into the room. One of the girls covertly said, "Dyke," to Gabriella as they passed, and the group went to the back of the room and snickered.

Though it was just a word, it hit Gabriella in the stomach so hard, she had to remind herself how to breathe. Those kids were friends with Troy. They used to be friends with her.

Kelsi and Martha heard what the girl said, but were unable to find words to comfort Gabriella, because as if on cue, the bell signaled for class to begin. They turned back to their desks slowly as the teacher quieted the class down and started writing on the chalkboard.

As the rest of the class moved to take notes, Gabriella sat with perfect posture, hands in her lap, staring numbly at the board. It was like someone glued invisible headphones to her ears and put all the conversations she had overheard on repeat. She couldn't escape them. After a few minutes of watching the teacher's lips move, she realized she wasn't able to pay attention, so she let her chin drop to her chest in defeat.

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

The bell rang, indicating free period had started. Sharpay darted out of her math class and scanned the hallways for her dark-haired beauty. In between classes prior to the one that just ended, Kelsi informed Sharpay about the incident that happened in chemistry class. The agony of waiting an entire period to rush to her girlfriend's side was almost too much for Sharpay to handle. 

Sharpay walked distractedly, narrowing her eyes at the crowds of people. She found herself at her locker, and she spotted Taylor.

"Hey, have you seen Gabriella?" Sharpay asked, still looking through the packed hallways.

Taylor gave a sympathetic smile, knowing exactly what Sharpay needed to talk to her about. "Library," she said, pointing with her head to the right.

Sharpay threw her bag and books into her locker and set off down the hall.

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

Searching through the countless rows of books, Sharpay wondered when the hell the library had decided to become so big. Gabriella wasn't in the computer room, and she wasn't sitting at any table, so Sharpay figured she'd be looking for a book. Of course, Gabriella loved books. Sharpay frantically started thinking of Gabriella's favorite genre. 

"She likes fantasy…" Sharpay pondered out loud, looking to her left and right as fast as her head would allow. The rows were empty. "She was reading a non-fiction… wait, that was for school…" She looked at a sign that was ahead of her. "Fiction!" she whispered joyfully. "It's fiction." She raced to the end of the rows, and sure enough, around the corner, tucked into a little ball against the wall sat Gabriella.

"Bri," Sharpay said, relieved. Gabriella didn't seem to show any signs that she had cried, though Sharpay knew she was about to. She took a seat next to her and leaned against the wall, waiting for her to speak.

"I was so optimistic," Gabriella said, turning her head to Sharpay. Her brown eyes glistened with unshed tears. "I thought people would be okay with us. I had no idea…" She wasn't able to finish her sentence, her voice wavered enough to halt her ability to speak. Sharpay shushed her and opened up her arms, letting Gabriella nestle into her.

Sharpay just held her close and tight, rubbing her back as Gabriella shook silently. "I told you people are dumb," Sharpay said, feeling the urge to cry as well. They spent a few minutes overcome by their thoughts. "Can I ask you something?" Gabriella nodded, head still buried in Sharpay's shoulder. "This doesn't change anything, right? You're not going to want to… end this? Us?" she said, painfully. She only allowed a half-second of fear to consume her, before Gabriella lifted herself up and shook her head, taking Sharpay's face in her hands.

"No. No, never," Gabriella said, eyes puffy but pure. She pressed her lips against Sharpay's, and every emotion they'd felt that day seemed to dissolve from their thoughts. Feeling Gabriella's damp tears on her cheek, Sharpay opened her mouth, begging for entrance, and the two spent some much-needed time tangled in a passionate kiss.

"Good," Sharpay panted when they needed to get some air. "Because I love you too much to let some idiotic, narrow-minded people rule our lives."

Gabriella shifted so she was straddling Sharpay, and she toyed with a blonde strand of her girlfriend's hair. Sharpay was silent, knowing Gabriella needed to say something.

"You don't hear them? In the halls?"

Sharpay shrugged. "Not really. I've learned to tune people out. Though, I did hear someone say, 'The Ice Queen has melted.' But I think that might be a good thing?" she said, statement left hanging as a question for Gabriella's judgment.

Gabriella gave a short laugh and wiped her tears. "Maybe." She looked deep into Sharpay's eyes and felt jolts of emotions pulse through her. "_God, _I love you," she whispered.

"Yeah?" Sharpay questioned amusingly, moving to stand up.

"Yeah," Gabriella smirked, standing beside her. She sniffed and fixed her hair.

Sharpay carefully thumbed Gabriella's cheeks, getting rid of the tear trails. "Ready to face the world?" Sharpay asked, offering her hand.

Gabriella smiled and ignored her hand; instead, she draped her arm around Sharpay's neck and started walking. Sharpay laughed and tucked her hand in the back pocket of Gabriella's jeans. As they made their way out of the library, they passed by a group of football players sitting at a table.

"You gotta admit, that is kinda hot," one boy commented, when they exited the room. Sharpay and Gabriella heard it right as the door was about to close, and they burst out laughing, turning their heads just as the boy got elbowed in the stomach.

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

The second day of school was much like the first, except Gabriella had a little tougher skin. When walking alone in the hallways, she tried Sharpay's tactic: blocking the voices out. For the most part, it worked. If kids were making fun of her, at least now she didn't have to hear it. 

Though there was a new story floating around East High that made Sharpay and Gabriella's coming out old news: Troy Bolton was acting strange. But not just any strange, there were major changes in his mannerisms that everyone, including teachers, had started to notice.

No longer did he show off his heart-melting smile. No more high-fives. He hadn't bounced a basketball in weeks. He wouldn't even talk to Chad, who had been his best friend since they were in elementary school. Troy was the idyllic school spirit mascot, and since his recent personality flip, the spirit of the entire student body had diminished. Oddly enough, the whole school had been turned upside down, in a matter of two days.

Sharpay walked up the steps in the cafeteria, holding her tray and looking for where Gabriella was sitting. She spotted Gabriella waving and Sharpay smiled, walking faster now that she knew the destination.

"Hey, Ryan. Kelsi," Sharpay said, nodding to each of them. She sat down. "Bri," she said, pecking her on the lips and setting her tray down in front of her.

Ryan smirked and chewed his food, while Kelsi smiled and felt proud that the two weren't afraid of showing their affections in such a crowded place.

The four ate their lunches, talking animatedly and enjoying each other's company. With five or so minutes left of lunch, Sharpay noticed Chad jogging up the stairs, heading in their direction.

He walked up to the table cautiously, as if afraid there was going to be a trap sprung at any second. "Hi," he said, a bit awkwardly as he sat down at the circular table with the group. Choruses of 'hey' were said in reply.

"What's up?" Ryan said, sipping his juice.

For a split second, Chad looked like he was going to flee, but he rested his elbow on the table and made eye contact with everyone.

"It's about Troy," he said. "Haven't you noticed?"

"Yeah, we've noticed," Sharpay said, a bit testily. "What about him?"

Chad ran a hand through his curly afro in frustration. "He's scaring me, okay? He's scaring all of us. I swear, he's turned into a time bomb that's just waiting to explode." Not getting a reaction quick enough from his peers, Chad made three ticking noises and imitated a large explosion, standing up and using his hands as emphasis. Gabriella jumped at the noise, and Sharpay rested her hand on her knee in comfort. Ryan and Kelsi looked at Chad, concerned.

"What are we supposed to do?" Kelsi asked meekly.

Sighing, Chad shrugged and sat back down. "I don't know. But I know he took it pretty hard when he heard about… you two," he said, wagging a finger back and forth between Sharpay and Gabriella.

"Him and everyone else in this school…" Gabriella muttered.

"I think you should talk to him," Chad said.

Gabriella thought he was joking, and she jutted her head forward, waiting for him to announce a, 'just kidding'. But none came. "Are you serious?"

"No one can get a single word out of him except when teachers call on him in class. But even then it seems like he has the vocabulary level of Tarzan. Something's really wrong. And I don't know how else to help him."

Gabriella raised an eyebrow in amusement. "And you think that me, of all people, could possibly get him to open up and talk? I don't think so."

The bell sounded, ending lunch. "Just think about it?" Chad asked desperately over the noise of kids shuffling out of the cafeteria.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and stood up. "Yeah, yeah. Maybe."

Chad looked relieved and said a quick thanks, and jogged back down the stairs. Ryan and Kelsi walked off together, and Sharpay finally had some alone time to speak.

"You're not really thinking about it, are you," Sharpay said, and she couldn't help the smirk that crept onto her lips.

Gabriella rolled her eyes for the second time, reaching to link arms with Sharpay as they walked. "No. 'Course not."

"You can't avoid him forever," Sharpay said, playfully bumping her hip into Gabriella's.

"Doesn't mean I won't try," Gabriella shot back with a smile.

This time it was Sharpay's turn to roll her eyes and scoff. "You are such a wimp. I don't know what I see in you…" she joked, shaking her head.

"You see… a gorgeous girl with big, brown eyes with eyelashes for days who is completely head over heels with a blonde bombshell? 'Cause… that's what I see…"

Sharpay let out her roar of a laugh, both girls oblivious to the bustling hallways and kids rushing past. "That's it," Sharpay said. "Totally."

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

_**a/n –**__ I'm so dead tired right now—I'm really sorry if there's any stupid spelling/grammar mistakes in this (I'll fix it later if there's any), but I really wanted to update tonight for you guys. :D Coolbeans._

_-love, alyssa._


	10. Surprise

_**a/n**__ – I was SO bad about updating this sooner. Oh my goodness. Dahhh, trying to find time to write is getting harder, but I'm never going to abandon this story, I swear. Thank you to everyone who reviewed—it really keeps me going. :D _

_Onto chapter ten!_

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

Near the end of October, East High was slowly returning to its normal ways. The closer it was to the start of basketball season, the more the school was buzzing. Posters counting down the days had been taped to every bare wall, and the school spirit was climbing back to being abnormally high. 

"Gabriella!" Kelsi said excitedly, running over to the lunch table. She held onto her hat in one hand, and the other was waving sheets of paper, all the while trying to keep her backpack slung over her shoulder. "I got it! I finished!"

Gabriella looked up with a smile, though her eyes were wide and she cleared her throat, motioning discreetly to stop talking. Ryan looked suspicious for a brief moment, and then smirked. Kelsi stopped in her tracks when she reached the table, holding onto the papers close to her chest. Sharpay looked between the composer and her girlfriend.

"Finished what?" Sharpay inquired, noticing Kelsi's cheeks were tinted red. Kelsi obviously hadn't realized the blonde was sitting right there.

Gabriella reached over to Kelsi and grabbed the sheets of paper, folding them so Sharpay couldn't see what was written. "Our… chemistry homework!" She gave an innocent broad smile to Sharpay and kissed her on the cheek.

Sharpay raised her eyebrow and brought a chip to her mouth and crunched it loudly.

"Hold on, I got to talk to Kelsi for a second," Gabriella giggled, standing up from the table.

Once they were down the stairs and out of earshot of any eavesdroppers, Kelsi gushed, "I'm really sorry. I didn't see her there. I hope I didn't spoil the surprise. But more than that, I hope you like what I have so far. It's only a rough draft… And you said to make it as romantic as possible, but it's hard to write a love song when I've never been in love like you are, but I tried—"

"Kelsi," Gabriella laughed, looking up from the sheet music, "I love it so far, which means Sharpay's gonna love it, too. I just hope I can do it justice." She hummed a few bars to herself and cocked her head. "Though, I'd love it if it was transposed a key or two higher. The lyrics are amazing, but I'm pretty sure it's too low for my range."

Kelsi looked at Gabriella amusingly. "Wow. You really _are _Sharpay's girlfriend."

Gabriella laughed and handed the papers back to Kelsi, touching her arm as a goodbye. She walked back up the stairs to rejoin Sharpay and Ryan.

"Homework?" Ryan asked, arms crossed on the table. He smiled, knowing Gabriella wouldn't say.

"Something like that," Gabriella said as she sat down.

"Why can't you tell me," Sharpay pouted.

"Because," Gabriella grinned, signaling that was the end of the conversation. She looked around the packed room and listened to the roar of kids laughing and talking, but then frowned. "Troy's by himself again," she commented sadly. She craned her neck up to get a better look at him down on the lower level of the cafeteria. "Basketball starts in a couple weeks, and Chad said he still hasn't played at all."

Sharpay turned in her seat and raised her eyebrow slightly, glancing down briefly at the brunette before turning back to her lunch. Ryan waved to someone in the distance and stood up, a slight blush on his face.

"I'll see you two later," he said quickly.

Gabriella whipped her head around and saw who Ryan was looking at. "Jared?" she gawked, putting two-and-two together. Her jaw dropped in a shocked and amused manner. "No way."

All Ryan could do was blush harder as he walked away to meet his friend.

Sharpay was picking at her lunch, but Gabriella insisted on carrying on the previous conversation.

"You really hate him, don't you," Gabriella said quietly.

"Who, Jared?" she asked, nonchalantly.

"Sharpay…" Gabriella said with a sigh, knowing full out that Sharpay was avoiding her question.

Sharpay looked down at Troy again. "I just hate what he did to you," she said, turning her head to look into Gabriella's eyes.

"No kidding. If looks could kill, Troy would have fallen backwards off his seat a couple seconds ago." She put her hands on her neck and rolled her eyes back, lolling her tongue out jokingly. Sharpay chuckled and looked at her lap. Gabriella put her elbow on the table and held her head, turning sideways to look at her girlfriend. "I'm sick of Chad annoying me about talking to Troy. So I think I'm going to do it today after school."

"Are you sure?" Sharpay asked, concerned.

Gabriella gave a slow nod, turning her head slightly to look at Troy. "Will you come with me?" Noticing the strange look on Sharpay's face, Gabriella added, "Well, not _with, _but at least be around waiting? I don't want… to be alone."

Sighing, Sharpay looked into the brown eyes she adored. "I'd do anything for you," she said softly. Gabriella's heart lurched at her words. Laughing at herself, Sharpay leaned forward and kissed Gabriella's goofy smile. "And people say I'm a bitch," she said, face inches from Gabriella's.

"Oh, you are," Gabriella grinned. The lunch bell rang, and Sharpay laughed and couldn't resist slamming her lips onto Gabriella's aggressively, slipping her tongue into her mouth. Gabriella moaned and reluctantly pulled away, eyes closed, savoring the sensation. "The school is accepting us, but I don't think they're ready for a full make-out session quite yet," she said, opening her eyes.

"Alright," Sharpay said exasperatedly. "Their loss. I'll meet you at your locker after school," Sharpay said, offering her hand to help Gabriella stand. "See you later," she said softly, kissing her on the cheek and she exited the cafeteria with a wave.

Gabriella put her fingers lightly on the place where Sharpay's lips touched her skin and smiled, feeling the tingles shiver all the way down to her toes.

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

As the majority of kids shuffled out the doors into the sunny afternoon later that day, Sharpay and Gabriella lingered at their lockers, waiting for any sign of Troy to pass by. Chad spotted them looking and he silently pointed with his head towards the opposite direction of where all the kids were heading. Taking the hint, the girls rounded the corner and walked hesitantly to the only destination Chad could have meant: the gymnasium. 

One door to the gym was propped open, and Sharpay stood behind it, urging Gabriella inside.

"I'll be here," Sharpay whispered, taking a quick peek inside before gently pushing the back of Gabriella's hips to make her start walking.

Gabriella took one last look back but then walked forward, getting closer to the lone figure standing over a stray basketball in the middle of the court. She made sure her feet didn't make too much of a sound with each step, but she had to make her presence known soon.

"You shouldn't… stop playing basketball," Gabriella said, voice echoing and splitting the silence. Troy flinched but didn't turn around. Gabriella tilted her head, eyes narrowed in concern. Troy looked like he hadn't eaten or slept in weeks. The red and white shirt that he was wearing now hung limp over his arms; a shirt he used to fill out quite nicely. His jeans were held securely from an old belt that had new notches poked through to keep his pants from slipping off his slender waist. When Gabriella came within ten or so feet of him, she walked in a careful circle, keeping the same radius until she was looking at his somber face.

Gabriella was once scared that this long-awaited meeting would end up in Troy throwing a chair across the room in some crazed behavior. But she never expected this.

"I can't do this." His voice was weak. Strained. Cold.

"Can't do what," Gabriella insisted gently, inwardly horrified at his helpless tone. Her eyes threatened tears. She took a step forward in hopes of consolidating him, but he stepped backwards just as quickly, as if he'd been burned. She didn't dare say a word. He was calm. And that's what was scaring her.

"I can't…" It seemed to take all the physical strength in his fragile body to finish his sentence. "…see you with her. It… It doesn't make sense."

Gabriella stepped toward Troy and reached for the basketball at his feet, trying her hardest not to notice how tense he'd become as she approached. "And that's the reason why you haven't been playing basketball? Because you're confused?" She handed him the ball, and he held onto it loosely for a moment before it slipped through his fingers and fell to the floor. The sound of it bouncing over and over again reverberated throughout the gym, and Gabriella watched it until it rolled to a stop.

"I don't know who I am without you. I need you," Troy said, plead visible in his bizarrely dull gray eyes. The color was striking to Gabriella, because that's not the color she remembered seeing. His eyes always were the color of the sky: a deep azure blue. But his tear-stricken face and mind made his eyes the color of his soul. Empty.

Shaking her head softly, Gabriella's throat tightened. "Troy…"

"I'm sorry. Whatever I did, I'm sorry."

"You hurt me," Gabriella said, voice a strained whisper.

Troy noticeably swallowed, confusion in his features. "I'm—"

"Stop apologizing." Gabriella hugged her arms to her chest and looked into Troy's lifeless eyes. "There's no point in trying to win me back. I've found someone else."

Troy's mouth opened in an angry protest. "Yeah, but that someone's a girl." Though he tried sounding mad, he was still weak, almost defeated.

"It shouldn't matter who it is," Gabriella spat. "Boy, girl—it doesn't have to do with anything. We're in love."

"You're not in love with her," Troy said, shaking his head, gaining strength. "And she doesn't love you like _I _love you. I love you, Gabi. I always have. I don't know what I did to hurt you, but whatever it was—"

"Troy," Gabriella said, shaking her head. "If you don't believe you did anything wrong these past few months, then I really did make the right decision of breaking up with you." A tear slipped down her cheek. "I'm talking to you now to give you closure. That's all. Everyone's been worried about you. I bet that was the first time you touched a basketball in months," she said, pointing to the ball that lay some feet away from them. "And I forced it in your hands."

Troy's eyes glistened. "Don't do this to me."

"Do what?" Gabriella asked incredulously. "What am I doing?"

"You don't get it!" he exclaimed.

"What's there to get?" she asked, exasperated.

Troy snapped. He closed his eyes and grabbed onto his hair, looking as if he wanted to rip it out. "I have been _humiliated, _Gabriella." He let go of his hair, which made parts of it stick up, making Troy look like a madman. "Completely humiliated! I had come back to school and explain to people that I lost my girlfriend to another _girl?"_

"You don't have to say it like that—"

"—And not just any girl, but Sharpay fucking Evans."

A fire ignited in Gabriella's eyes and she took a step towards Troy. "_Don't _say her name like that," she snarled.

Troy's gray eyes flashed an evil glint. "Why? You don't like the word _fuck? _Why's that? You already fucked her? Is that it?"

Gabriella clenched her jaw and stared at Troy. He laughed wildly.

"You have! Oh, that's great. How're your fingers holding up?" he asked, wiggling his hands at Gabriella's face. "Now tell me, are you the fucker, or the fuckee?" Gabriella slapped his hands away from her face. Troy snickered and quickly held onto Gabriella's right hand tightly. "Want to try that again?" he jeered, leaning his head in.

Gabriella took her other hand and slapped him hard on the cheek. Troy stumbled back, both teenagers surprised at the outburst. He grit his teeth and clenched his fists, looking straight at Gabriella. She'd never had the guts to stand up for herself before. She was scared. Standing in the middle of an open basketball court, she'd never felt so backed up into a corner.

Troy grabbed Gabriella's shoulders roughly, making Gabriella stop breathing. Her vision flashed back, seeing the same wicked look in Troy's eyes as he did right before he had his way with her. "You want to be with her, then _fine," _Troy spat in her face, gripping her shoulders tighter.

Gabriella looked to the side and closed her eyes. "Sharpay!" she cried out.

"You have just made the _worst _decision of your life," he said, holding onto her shoulders so firmly, Gabriella was sure to have a bruise.

"Sharpay!" Gabriella cried louder, more desperately.

"Get your hands off her," Sharpay shouted, striding into the gym, heels clicking on the wooden floor.

Troy abruptly let go of Gabriella. Sharpay crossed the gym and went straight up to Gabriella, wiping her silent tears. Not knowing what to do next, Troy spun around and quickly walked away, though he turned around once more. He was positively fuming. This was the reaction that Gabriella had been expecting.

"You want me to play basketball, fine, I'll play basketball. I'll become the best player this state has ever seen. But know this," he said, taking a step toward the girls, pointing his finger at Gabriella. "Know what big of a mistake you made losing me. Because you'll never have me back." With that, he left the gym.

The second he went out of view, Gabriella held onto Sharpay and started shaking, and after a few seconds, Sharpay realized it was hysteric laughter through her tears. "He… he finally got his closure. He turned this all on me, like he was the one breaking up with me." Gabriella calmed herself down, with the help of Sharpay rubbing her back. "I was so scared," she admitted. "I couldn't handle him anymore, that's why I called for you…"

"Bri, I'll be your knight in shining armor any day. And to think I actually felt sorry for him," Sharpay said, shaking her head.

Gabriella sniffed. "Sharpay?" Sharpay pulled away from the hug and held onto Gabriella's shaking hands, waiting for her to continue with her question. "Why don't you ever cry?"

Blinking a few times, Sharpay tried wrapping her head around Gabriella's question. "I… I don't…" Sharpay shook her head. They started walking hand-in-hand out of the gym. What kind of a question was that? Gabriella just came out of this soap-opera situation with her ex-boyfriend, and all she could think about was Sharpay's inability to shed tears freely?

"I'm not kidding, Ray. When was the last time you really cried?" Gabriella had been wondering about this for quite some time, and right now, she was in need of a distraction from what just happened, so this seemed the opportune time to ask.

Realizing the seriousness in Gabriella's voice, Sharpay walked slower to think about what her girlfriend was asking. Her mind quickly pinpointed to her answer.

"Remember… the night we were looking at the stars? And I carried you up the stairs into my room?" Sharpay asked softly as they reached their lockers again.

Gabriella grabbed her jacket and backpack and gave a little smile, latching her hand to Sharpay's. "Yeah."

Sharpay reached for her purse, put it around her shoulder, and started walking with Gabriella towards the front doors of the school. Gabriella could tell what Sharpay wanted to say was hard for her, so she didn't push.

"When I opened my eyes that next morning and found you cuddled up against me…." Sharpay opened up the doors and stepped into the warm fall air. "I couldn't handle it. It was like my dreams came true, except we weren't a couple, and I was crushed. That was one of the last times I really cried."

Gabriella's eyebrows rose, and her forehead crinkled. "You cried about me?"

Sharpay put her arm around Gabriella's waist. "The only times I ever cry are about you."

"There were other times?" Gabriella asked, worried.

Sharpay started to list off the different times. "When you told me about what Troy did to you, the morning before school started, a week after school started when some jerk taped a picture inside my locker of two naked girls making-out…"

Gabriella gasped. "Someone did _what?" _she exclaimed into the almost empty parking lot they were crossing to get to Sharpay's car.

"Initially, I was mortified," Sharpay said. She gave a tiny smirk. "But I still have the picture," she confessed, making Gabriella burst out laughing.

They reached Sharpay's car, though neither of them moved to get in it yet. "I'm really not as strong as you think," Sharpay said, threading her fingers through the side of Gabriella's hair.

"Yes, you are," Gabriella whispered, leaning in to kiss Sharpay softly. Gabriella went to pull away, but Sharpay hooked her fingers around the front of Gabriella's belt loops, tugging her closer into a passionate kiss.

When they broke apart, Sharpay stayed close. "So the situation with Troy, it's done?"

Gabriella took an uneasy look toward the school. "Done."

Sharpay sensed that she was lying, but for now, she thought it was better to forget about the fiasco that happened in the gym. "Good. Because we've got more important things to be concerned about. Ryan's been telling me about the winter musical situation. They're starting it early this year, and the auditions are coming up soon. Mrs. Darbus has a play in mind, but Kelsi's been working on an original play, and she's basically rigging the parts for us, though Darbus doesn't know."

Gabriella smirked. "So we have to try and convince Darbus to do Kelsi's play?"

Sharpay nodded. "I think we can be pretty convincing, don't you?"

"We'll make it work," Gabriella smiled.

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

Every morning, Sharpay drove to Gabriella's house to pick her up to go to school. On the first of November, this wasn't any different. Sharpay parked her car in the Montez's driveway at 7:00am and walked on inside without knocking. 

"Hello, Sharpay," Laura smiled as she tinkered around the kitchen, making her husband and Gabriella's lunches for the day. "You hungry?"

Sharpay set down her purse on the island counter and sat on one of the swivel bar chairs. "A little. I didn't get to eat this morning."

"A growing girl such as yourself can't go without eating something for breakfast," Laura said with her hands on her hips, voice stern but kind.

Reaching for a peach that was sitting in a basket on the counter, Sharpay bit into it with a smile.

"That's better," Laura chuckled.

Sharpay loved waking up early to casually chat with Gabriella's mom. Occasionally she'd go upstairs and help Gabriella get ready, but she enjoyed talking with Laura and being in such a loving environment just the same.

After some time, Sharpay looked at her pink, studded watch. "Where is that girl? It's 7:20."

Laura zipped a sandwich up in a plastic bag. "Gabi's been a little more concerned about the way she looks this year."

Sharpay was spinning around in the chair, and she used her feet to stop her. "Why? She's fine just the way she is."

"I think she's trying to impress someone," Laura said in a loud whisper.

Trying not to laugh, Sharpay nodded and turned one palm to the ceiling, shrugging her shoulder. "Could be."

Putting down Gabriella's packed lunch box, Laura sighed and put both her hands down onto the counter. "Sharpay, I've hated beating around the bush for so long. I want to tell you that I know about you and Gabriella."

Sharpay almost fell backwards off the stool. She had not been expecting that to come out of her mouth. "Y-You do?"

"Don't look so scared, honey. I've known for a while. When you dropped off Gabriella after you came back from your stay at your condo, I went to go outside to greet you two… and saw more than I bargained for," Laura chuckled.

Sharpay looked around the kitchen at anywhere but Laura, trying to think of something reasonable to say. She didn't know whether to be embarrassed, relieved, or scared... Laura reached over the counter and touched Sharpay's hand to steady her mind.

"I'm _perfectly_ okay with it. Granted, I was a little startled at first, but I've never seen my little Gabi so happy in so long. You're really something special to her. As a friend, and as a girlfriend."

Scratching her eyebrow, Sharpay shook her head. "You're not mad? How in the world are you not mad?"

"Would you like me to be?" Laura offered, which made Sharpay laugh.

"No, no. None of that. I'm going to get enough of that from my own parents."

Laura gave a sympathetic smile. "You're free to talk to me about anything, and you're welcome to stay over here whenever you'd like, you know, if things don't work out between your parents."

"You're so nice," Sharpay said, eyes watering. "Now I know where Gabriella get it from."

Right then, Gabriella came bouncing down the stairs and greeted her mother and Sharpay.

"'Bout time," Sharpay said, popping up from her chair. "C'mon, Bri, grab that plate of toast and eat it on the way. We're gonna be late," she said, pecking Gabriella on the cheek and opening the front door.

Gabriella was stunned, and she stammered and pointed at Sharpay as Laura handed her the plate of toast with a smile. Sharpay giggled, knowing she'd get a reaction like that.

"She knows, and she's cool. C'mon," Sharpay said, tugging Gabriella out the door.

Gabriella smiled and the panic started wearing off. "Bye, mommy," she said nervously as she walked backwards out the door.

"Bye, baby," Laura said with a wave, watching as the two girls blew off nervous steam with laughter on their way to Sharpay's car. She heard a faint, "Oh my God!", a squeal and more laughter as the car doors closed. Laura smiled and laughed to herself, closing the front door behind her.

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

_**a/n –**__ One set of parents down, one to go. And the winter music-aal is soon! That's exciting. I'm still not sure what's going to happen next, I'm seriously making this up as I go. (though, I did plan the steamy sex scene to happen in chapter 7, because of the whole 'seven' thing, kudos for anyone who caught that). And I know that we haven't seen a whole lot of Taylor or Ryan in these past few chapters, and there is a reason for that. _

_**Review, review, reviewwww.**__ It's those messages I get that keep me going, and I always love to hear what you guys think of my writing._

_And again, I'm wicked sorry about not updating as fast as I used to. I'm trying really hard. Don't hate me. :(_

_-love, alyssa._


	11. Flash

_**a/n-**__ Holaa. Again, another long-awaited update... been busy, though my soccer season just ended… We lost in semi-finals. :( Darn. Anyway, that means I have just about 2-3 weeks before basketball starts, possibly meaning shorter update times. Woohoo! Believe me, I want to see what happens in this story just as bad as you all do. xD But I have to tell the truth, I actually had this written for about a week, but I just couldn't find time to edit/post it. Dahh. (and after about fifteen different changes/edits, I've decided I'm just going to post the darn thing.) _

_But anyway… chapter elevennn. Here we go. :D_

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

Gabriella threw down her pencil onto her desk and put her elbows on her half-done calculus homework, holding her face in her hands. She turned off her desk lamp; the light bulb proving to be one of the causes of her throbbing headache. 

"_I don't know who I am without you." _

Troy's voice kept echoing in her mind. Over and over again, the sound of that defenseless statement repeated, seemingly punching her in the gut every time it replayed. Though it had been two weeks since the confrontation, the days whisked by in a blur. Rubbing her forehead, Gabriella groaned. She felt like a giant weight was slowly dragging her through the floor, and she couldn't help but just watch the world go by in fast-forward while she was stuck in slow-mo, trying to catch her balance. And she had no idea why.

"_You want to be with her, then _fine_."_

She closed her eyes tighter, willing the image of Troy's crazed eyes out of her head. How much power he still had over her was making her sick to her stomach.

A distinct ring tone interrupted the silence, and relief spread through Gabriella, making her confusion dissolve. Through the dark, she made her way to her bedside table and grabbed her phone.

"Hey," Gabriella said, falling backwards onto the bed. She looked to her clock. 10:52.

"_Hey, yourself," _Sharpay said. "_You don't sound too good."_

Gabriella closed her eyes and put her hand on her face, smiling. "Headache."

"_Oh, well, if you want to get to sleep then—"_

"No. I can't sleep. I was just trying to do my homework but…" Gabriella scanned her eyes across the darkness. No moonlight tonight—the rain hadn't stopped all day, and the clouds were affecting her mood, as well.

"_But, what?"_

Biting her lip, Gabriella rubbed her eyes and considered her options. She could lie and make up some lame excuse, or she could voice what her nagging conscious had been bugging her about for quite some time. She stood up and walked to her window, watching the rain.

"I don't know why… but…" Gabriella put her forehead on the cool pane and sighed, letting her eyelids slip closed. "I'm just so confused. About everything. I just hate everything right now." Her eyes bolted open at the truth of the reasoning that just escaped her lips. Sharpay didn't respond, and Gabriella realized how harsh that sounded. "God, I didn't mean it like that, I swear… it's just… this whole situation with everyone at school, and Troy—"

"_Which never would have happened if not for me—"_

"Sharpay, I didn't mean it like that," Gabriella said frantically. "I love you," she said, looking up at the sky, wishing she could see the stars blinking down instead of complete darkness. "I seriously love you, and I wouldn't have my life any other way. I want you to know that." Gabriella's headache came full blast, and she winced, pressing two fingers to a spot above her right eyebrow.

She could hear Sharpay's soft breathing on the other end of the line.

Gabriella continued to watch the raindrops falling outside. "Sharpay?"

"_I love you, too," _she whispered, which made Gabriella hold the phone tighter to her ear. Thunder rumbled in the distance. She needed her to say something else. Anything else. "_I'll let you sleep. I gotta go." _ Anything but that. "_See you tomorrow." _A click. Silence.

Gabriella put down her phone and curled up on her bed, a boom of thunder the last thing she heard before she was pulled into dreamland.

Two miles away, Sharpay lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She put her phone down and tried blocking out the rainstorm happening outside, but when a bright light flashed, illuminating her room, Sharpay's heart stuck in her throat. She counted, one, two, three… she got to nine before thunder boomed again.

Wind howled through a crack in Sharpay's window, and she slowly stood up to close it. Lightning lit up the sky again, making Sharpay jump and quickly slam the window closed, counting in her head again to try and calm her racing heart. The thunder made a huge _crack_ and rumbled—only four seconds between. The storm was getting closer. Adrenaline was now coursing through Sharpay's body when she tried lying on her bed again to go to sleep.

When Sharpay closed her eyes, she saw flashes of white behind her eyelids, then a second later, thunder crashed loud and hard, the rain like bullets against the glass of her window. Sharpay hugged a pillow to herself and buried her face in it. Each bout of thunder made her panic.

"_I just hate everything right now." _Gabriella's voice rang in her ears. Lightning. Thunder.

Sharpay sniffed, and was surprised when she wiped her eyes and felt tears falling down her cheeks. She willed her body to fall asleep, but her mind wouldn't stop replaying words, and the storm had no signs of stopping. There seemed to be no such thing as time. Just Sharpay and the storm, battling for dominance. And the storm always seemed to win.

Lightning._ One, two, three, four, five—_thunder. The storm was passing. Sharpay turned over on her other side to glance at the clock. 12:05. It was another ten minutes before all the noise outside was down to the heavy rain pelting against the window.

The gentle, steady rhythm finally lulled Sharpay to sleep.

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

The sun hadn't even fully risen when Sharpay pulled into the Montez's driveway the next morning. She knocked lightly on the door before allowing herself inside. 

Laura was sitting on the couch, sipping some coffee and watching the morning news. She looked away from the screen with interest at the blonde standing in the doorway.

"I have to talk to Gabriella," Sharpay said quickly, answering Laura's unspoken question. She wrung her hands. "Can I go up?"

"Have I stopped you before?" Laura said with a wink. "Go ahead. She might still be asleep, though." She noticed the anxiousness in Sharpay's eyes as the teenager bounded up the stairs.

Sharpay slipped through Gabriella's door and shut it quietly. She set her purse down on the floor, took off her jacket and heels, and looked towards the bed. Gabriella was on her back; head slumped to the side, dark hair spilling delicately from all angles. One hand was resting palm side up beside her cheek. The sheets were tangled in her legs, and her white tank top was exposing a bit of her stomach. Her slow breathing signaled she was still in a deep sleep, but the way her covers were disheveled showed that she must have been tossing and turning as much as Sharpay had. The sight made Sharpay's heart beat that much faster, and love Gabriella that much more.

She tiptoed over to sit on the bed. The mattress sunk slightly with her weight, and she put her hair in a quick, low ponytail. She turned around and lay on her side, parallel to Gabriella, resting her elbow on the bed to support her head. She watched her girlfriend's chest rise and fall for a few moments, and as the minutes went by, sunlight started to peek through the window.

Reaching over with her left hand, Sharpay traced Gabriella's cheek. The corners of Gabriella's lips turned upwards into a small smile. Sharpay leaned over and tenderly kissed Gabriella's sleeping smile. As Gabriella roused, she responded by gently kissing Sharpay back. Sharpay pulled away but stayed close. Gabriella's eyes fluttered open and once again, Sharpay got lost in the depths of those brown orbs that shone her soul.

"Good morning, beautiful," Sharpay said, voice soft and raspy.

Gabriella closed her eyes and her smile grew. She rubbed her eyes and then opened them back up to get a better look at the face smiling back at her. Gabriella reached up and touched the side of Sharpay's face before letting her arm fall back down on the bed.

"How's this for an alarm clock?" Sharpay joked, sitting back up and putting her hand on Gabriella's leg.

"Mmm," Gabriella said, eyes closing again. "Yes, please. But you need a snooze button." She turned on her side away from Sharpay and got comfortable.

"Hey, no going back to sleep!"

Gabriella yawned. "Then you're just gonna have to wake me back up again," she said with a sleepy smirk.

Sharpay grinned. She turned Gabriella over and straddled her, threading all her fingers through Gabriella's scalp to get the hair out of her face. Leaning down, she captured their lips together in a more passionate kiss than the first.

"There's no snooze buttons on this chick," Sharpay said, eyes sparkling.

Gabriella gave a soft, deep laugh. "Whaddare you doin' here this early?"

Sharpay got up off Gabriella and they both sat facing each other.

"I had to show that I'm sorry," Sharpay said, truthfully.

Gabriella's eyes narrowed in confusion and she turned her head slightly. "What are you sorry for? I should be the one saying that. I shouldn't have said those things last night—"

Sharpay shook her head. "You told me the truth. You shouldn't apologize for that. I just want to know how to help you."

The sincerity in Sharpay's eyes made Gabriella's heart melt. "You already are," she said, kissing her again. Though she pulled away and put her hand over her mouth, grinning. "My breath must be disgusting. I am _so_ sorry."

Sharpay just laughed and pecked her on her lips. "It's not bad. Now go shower."

Groaning, Gabriella obliged. She stood up and trudged over to her bathroom, and Sharpay laid down on her stomach on the bed, putting the side of her head on her forearms.

"Hey, Bri?" Sharpay said, as she watched her take off her shirt. Gabriella, topless and grinning, looked over her shoulder, turning on the shower.

"What."

"I'm really sad you don't have a transparent shower curtain."

Gabriella laughed and shimmied out of her pajama shorts. Sharpay sucked in a breath when she saw that Gabriella didn't wear any sort of undergarments to bed. "I'll get right on that," she said, stepping into the shower and pulling the curtain closed. "I'll just ask, 'Hey, Mom! Would you mind picking me up a clear curtain so my very sexual girlfriend can get a quick fix of me in the morning?'" she said jokingly, voice floating over the sound of the spraying jets.

"Sounds good," Sharpay said, getting up to rummage through her over-sized purse. She found the item she was looking for and laid back down on the bed to rest until Gabriella was finished.

Gabriella turned off the shower and stepped out onto the rug, taking her towel and rubbing it over her hair to dry it. She dried the rest of herself off and wrapped the towel around her waist. She looked in the mirror and started to untangle some knots in her hair with her fingers.

There was a simultaneous shutter click and a flash, and Gabriella whirled around incredulously. "Sharpay!"

Sharpay gave a shy giggle and beamed, clutching her camera close. She was sitting on the floor in front of the bed, at an angle from the bathroom.

"I don't think your photography class is going to appreciate that much," Gabriella said, frowning.

"Who says it's for school?"

"I'm half-naked, here. That's like, porn."

"My art teacher has said I have a talent in photography. And I love it. I want to make my own secret album featuring you." Sharpay sat on the bed and put her camera on her lap. "Plus, boobs aren't porn. It's art. Look, this is just for me, okay? No one else is going to see it." Sharpay turned on her camera and looked at the photograph she just took and smiled.

"You're such a perv," Gabriella smiled, walking into the room, still only a towel around her waist. Her hair was damp, and the dark, wavy tresses fell just below her shoulder blades.

"I told you, it's art. And I'm not a perv, I'm in love," Sharpay countered, which made Gabriella laugh.

"Put that camera away and go downstairs. I have to finish getting ready," Gabriella said, pushing Sharpay towards the door.

"But I like watching you," she pouted.

Gabriella insisted on leading Sharpay to the door. "I have to go to the bathroom, and believe me, there's nothing sexy about taking a dump." Sharpay smiled and turned around, her hand on the doorknob.

"Wait," she said, and she couldn't help but chance a brief look at Gabriella's breasts. Gabriella raised her eyebrows. "How about a getaway. This weekend. Just you and me."

Gabriella smiled. "Sounds amazing. I think it's exactly what I need." Sharpay was satisfied with that answer. "Now, go ask my mom that, and make me some breakfast," she commanded, her eyes laughing.

Saluting, Sharpay followed her orders. She went back down the stairs and saw Laura in the kitchen.

"Everything okay?" Laura asked.

Sharpay nodded with a big smile. "Yeah." She sat down on her regular bar stool and tugged out her ponytail. She was quiet for a few moments, and Laura secretly kept her eyes on the teenager as she made Gabriella's sandwich, waiting for her to say what was on her mind. "I'm… thinking about telling my parents," Sharpay said, quietly.

Laura, in thought, spread the mayonnaise slower on the sandwich she was making. "Is that what you needed to tell Gabi about?"

"No," Sharpay said, scratching her head. "That was something else. But… I think I'm just sick of hiding it from them. I'm just scared how they'll react. Because of Ryan and everything…"

"Being yourself isn't anything to be ashamed of, Sharpay. Know that," Laura nodded. Sharpay swallowed hard, wishing that in some twisted way that her own mother would say those same words to her. Though she knew that would never be.

"I know," Sharpay said, fidgeting with her bracelets.

"I'm glad you're thinking about it. It shows maturity," Laura said.

Sharpay's eyes brightened and she smiled. "And on _that_ note... then you'd be okay with me and Bri staying at my condo this weekend?" She gave a hesitant smile. "Remember that whole 'maturity' thing you just said..." Sharpay added, giving a sharp nod. Laura let out a hearty chuckle and gave her permission, which made Sharpay laugh along as well.

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

In-between classes, Gabriella got some binders out of her locker and closed it shut. Sighing happily, she looked around the busy hall. Taylor stood on the other side, putting books into her locker. Gabriella crossed the traffic and decided to say hello. 

"Hey, there!" Gabriella said with a smile. Taylor blinked twice quickly and looked around her for a split second, before she realized Gabriella was talking to her.

"Hey," Taylor said, giving a small smile.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!"

Taylor looked inside her locker and shut it. "I'm in three of your classes…"

Gabriella stood awkwardly in front of her friend, her _best_friend, and suddenly didn't know what to say. "Oh... Well... Tay, look…"

"I know—you're sorry. I just wish we could hang out more. We don't talk like we used to, you know?" Taylor asked, tilting her head. She looked tired, but she smiled. "Want to get together this weekend? Have a girly-sleepover, like we used to last year?"

Gabriella's face fell. "I kind of… already… have plans with Sharpay all this weekend…" Taylor's face saddened, but only for a quick second, though Gabriella caught it. She bit her lip and gave a small wince. "You can come to! I swear, Sharpay wouldn't mind," she said, nodding.

Taylor was uneasy. "Yeah, but…"

"At least think about it? I don't have much time, I have to get to English. Call me tonight, okay?"

Taylor had a strange, unreadable expression as Gabriella turned and started to walk away.

"You're turning into her."

Gabriella vaguely caught the last of her sentence. "What?" she said, looking back.

Taylor had one hand by her side, the other gripping her forearm, face pained and almost hurt. She looked right at Gabriella. "Who are you these days?" she asked, voice just above a whisper. Though, Gabriella heard it as though her question was shouted. Taylor gave a small shake of her head and looked to the tiles.

The bell rang, and Gabriella suddenly found herself alone in the crammed hallway, frozen in the same position as she watched Taylor walk away.

* * *

\/\/\/\/

* * *

_**a/n-**__ Just a side note, I know I never mention Gabriella's father, but he's not that crucial to the storyline. So, that's that. He's there, but just not mentioned. haha. And in this story, I'm assuming Gabriella's an only child, if you haven't already guessed. This is just to clear some (maybe) questions in people's minds. :)_

_YAY for 200 reviews! And 105 (!!!!holycrap!!!) people have this on their alert! So my faithful readers, if you'd take the time to tell me what you think, or what you'd like to see, I'd loooove you. It could even be a PM, if you're not comfortable with everyone seeing what you have to say. :)_

_Hope everyone's still enjoying this story as much as I am. :D_

_-love, alyssa._


	12. Beauty

_**a/n-**__ I've been going through major personal issues right now, and that's the reason why this update is so late. One thing I have to mention…don't get me wrong, I love reviews. But when I get reviews JUST saying "when are you going to update???" that makes me feel more depressed. :( _

_I'm trying my hardest, but my hardest doesn't seem like much anymore.__**But I am never ever everrr giving up on this story. Not until it's done. **__ - Put it in bold to make it stand out. I know a lot of people don't read these author's notes. haha :)_

_I worked really hard on this chapter, so I hope it satisfies the most of you. Again, sorry for the wait. I'm really trying. :/_

* * *

\/\/\/\/

* * *

_Click._

Gabriella giggled, swinging herself around the metal bar of the park's swing set. Sharpay rested her camera on her chest and sat herself down on the swing. The afternoon sun was behind them, the sky clear. People walking their dogs and joggers passed by randomly, enjoying the warm New Mexico air.

"What are these photos for, anyway?" Gabriella asked with another giggle, taking a seat on the swing next to her. "I'm not really _that_interesting."

Giving a slight grin, Sharpay got off the seat and kneeled in front of Gabriella, snapping another picture of her girlfriend, who was gripping the chains of the swing in both hands and grinning at the ground. Immediately, Sharpay pressed a button on her camera to view the picture she just took. Looking it up and down, the angle, the balance between the rays of sun and shadows… that beautiful, unforced smile on that gorgeous, exotic face… Sharpay felt that familiar jump in her heart. She brushed off the fingerprints on her screen gently, wanting nothing more than to get home and print out the picture so she could observe the beauty in its fullest.

Gabriella looked up, tilted her head to the side and bit her lip in thought, watching Sharpay look through all the pictures on her camera.

"You're much more reserved nowadays," Gabriella commented, pushing off the dirt with her legs, making her swing. A group of kids burst out in laughter and squeals in the distance, momentarily distracting the couple.

Putting her camera aside, Sharpay plopped down on the swing next to Gabriella again. She smiled briefly and hooked her arms around the chains, leaning forward. "Ryan mentioned something along those lines to me yesterday," she said quietly. "Is that really true? I don't feel like I am…"

"A couple days ago, Taylor mentioned that I was turning into you," Gabriella said with a small shrug.

The two girls caught eye contact and stopped swinging.

"Are we really turning into each other?" Gabriella whispered with concern.

Sharpay turned her head forward and stared at a spot in the grass. "Does it matter?" Gabriella shook her head vigorously. Sharpay licked her lips in thought. "I like who I am," Sharpay said after a moment, nodding her head just slightly.

"So do I," Gabriella said, reaching her hand out to hold Sharpay's.

Sharpay tugged Gabriella out of her swing and stood up herself. "Our… mannerisms are just rubbing off on each other. We're not changing. Just readjusting." Gabriella nodded and looked into the distance.

"You always know what to say," Gabriella blushed. Sharpay hummed and smirked.

"No, I just always speak the truth. No matter how odd it sounds." Sharpay bent down to pick up her camera. "Have you talked to Taylor lately?" She questioned.

Gabriella shook her head and closed her eyes, reaching to hold Sharpay's hand again. "No. I asked her to give me a call sometime, but…she hasn't."

Sharpay turned her head to regard the brunette. "So, why don't you call her instead?"

Squinting into the sky, Gabriella sighed. "It's weird with her now. I feel like I can't talk to her about… us. And that's all I really want to talk about," Gabriella admitted bashfully.

"Weird like, uncomfortable?"

"Yeah," Gabriella said, coming to the realization just as Sharpay asked. They walked in silence for a minute as Gabriella tried sorting her thoughts. "Yeah, it is uncomfortable talking to her now. But I don't know why that is, because I used to be able to talk to her about it all the time—"

"'It' meaning me?" Sharpay smirked, knowing the answer. She cocked her head smugly.

Gabriella turned her head to look at Sharpay with a smile, though she rolled her eyes. "Sharpay. Come on, for the longest time I was so confused and I _never _thought any of this could ever happen… Stop_ laughing_!" Gabriella burst out in giggles as well.

Sharpay couldn't contain her giggles and she reached both arms sideways to hug Gabriella, giving her a quick peck on the side of her cheek. "Oh, I can't help it," she said, still draped over Gabriella as they kept walking through the center of the park. "I'm just so glad we got over those painfully awkward moments."

They kept giggling and reminiscing until they reached the park gates. "Okay," Gabriella said through her laughter. She closed her eyes to try and compose herself, though a smile wouldn't leave her features. "So, I'll see you tonight. 7:00. I might run a little bit late, so you can go on in and get a seat if I'm not there in time."

Sharpay readjusted her camera strap around her shoulder. "Do you need a ride? It's only to the school, I can come—"

"No!" Gabriella interrupted with a smile. "My… mom needs some help with things. Don't worry about me. I'll be there," she said, leaning in to peck Sharpay on the lips. Right as Gabriella pulled away, Sharpay pulled Gabriella in again.

Gabriella grinned and gave a slight moan. "I gotta run," she said. Sharpay put her hand on Gabriella's cheek.

"Okay," Sharpay said. She looked down. "But whatever it is you're up to, you really need to learn to stop picking at your thumbnail when you lie, because I'm going to know every time," she said, smirking.

Gabriella bit her bottom lip and gave a guilty smile before laughing and walking away.

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

The auditorium was loud; talking and laughter rang through the acoustics, every seat filled with students and parents. The lights dimmed and a spotlight followed Mrs. Darbus to the middle of the stage, making people stop their chatter and clap their hands. Mrs. Darbus raised her arm and smiled out into the audience. 

"Hello, my dearest friends, to East High's first ever Winter Talent Show!" she said into the microphone grasped in her left hand. She paused for dramatic effect. "As you well may already know, the winter musi-_cal_has been cancelled due to… artistic differences." She briefly narrowed her eyes towards Kelsi, who was trying her best to duck under the piano.

"Are you serious?" Taylor whispered to Sharpay. "I thought they just postponed it."

Sharpay shook her head and leaned to her right. "Kelsi and her had this big feud about which play to do," she whispered back as Mrs. Darbus rambled on. "They couldn't come to a decision, so Ryan suggested a talent show, which everyone agreed on. Gabriella didn't tell you?"

Looking away, Taylor shifted in her chair.

Sharpay cleared her throat and looked behind her to see the rest of the crowd. "We're packed like sardines in here," she commented. It was true—there wasn't an empty seat in the room; the balconies were full, and students who couldn't find a seat in time occupied the isles. Sharpay looked at her watch and frowned. "Where is she?" she whispered, stretching her neck around further.

Taylor's mouth fought a smile. "She'll be here. Relax."

The show started, and as jugglers, dancers, and magic acts performed one by one, Sharpay kept getting more and more restless.

"She said she'd be here," Sharpay said, as a boy named Kyle in her math class finished his stand-up comedy routine. Claps erupted around them as Kyle made his way off the stage.

"Don't leave!" Taylor said, quickly putting her hand on Sharpay's arm as she moved to stand up.

"Why," she hissed, grabbing her purse

"Just wait one more act," Taylor pleaded.

Mrs. Darbus took the stage again. "Next up is the lovely Gabriella Montez—" Sharpay's head snapped to the stage. "—singing an original composition by our pianist, Kelsi Nielsen."

Sharpay's jaw dropped as Gabriella meekly walked out from the left side of the stage, both hands gripping a microphone. She was wearing a short yellow sundress, and her hair was in two little braids that laid on both sides of her collarbone. Kelsi wheeled out the piano from the other side. "She…" Sharpay's face went through about ten different emotions before leaning back in her seat in awe. Taylor giggled and looked to center stage, patting Sharpay's arm.

"This song is titled 'Stars', and it's dedicated to someone I love very much," Gabriella said shyly. Sharpay could see Gabriella's hands trying to keep the microphone steady. A light, smooth tune tinkered out of the piano and Gabriella took a deep breath and smiled.

"_Mmm, ooh._

_Your amber eyes_

_hold no disguise._

_The truth is in both our hearts._

_So, dry your tears,_

_I'm always here._

_The stars, they hang timelessly._

_Forever, just for us to see._

_Oh, I'm ready for the world._

_Let me be your girl_

_here, where everyone can see_

_just how much you mean to me." _

Gabriella looked straight at Sharpay, gave a tiny wave, and winked. Sharpay put a hand on her beating heart and suddenly no one else was in the room. She had a tunnel vision, with all senses focused on her love singing with her soft but powerful angelic voice.

"_I need a sign._

_Something to help me through._

_To see if you love me_

_as much as I love you._

_I'm ready for the world,_

_I need to know if you are too._

_You're the air I breathe._

_The sun I see._

_Forever just you and me._

_We can just be who we are._

_Just like the stars."_

Sharpay stood up from her seat, a tidal wave of tears coming from behind her eyes. The slow melody and emotion behind Gabriella's voice encased around her soul. She couldn't stop smiling. Gabriella was singing straight to her now as Sharpay climbed the stairs to meet her at center stage.

"_The stars, they hang timelessly._

_And baby, so will we._

_So will we."_

Gabriella reached out with her free hand to lace her fingers with Sharpay's. Sharpay closed her eyes and let the crescendo of music take her over. The pace of the song gently became slower, and Gabriella sang the ending looking straight into Sharpay's eyes.

"_Dry your tears._

_I'm always here._

_I just need a sign_

_to know you'll always be mine."_

The second Gabriella stopped singing, and the ending music tinkled to a close, Sharpay was so overcome by her emotions, she almost couldn't think. "I'll give you a sign," Sharpay said in a low voice, which was caught by the microphone. Sharpay leaned in and kissed Gabriella's smiling lips.

A roar of cheers, clapping, and wolf-whistles exploded in the audience, which broke the couple apart in astonishment. The sound was deafening. Both girls started laughing and Sharpay urged Gabriella to take a bow. Gabriella put her arm around Sharpay's waist and looked out into the smiling faces in the audience, who were still clapping and cheering.

Sharpay had never felt so enlightened. People were _cheering_. They were accepting. Almost the entire community of adults and peers were giving them a standing ovation, and Sharpay felt like she was on top of the world. When she scanned the crowd, still holding tightly to Gabriella's waist, her eyes targeted to the only two people not clapping in the sea of moving hands.

Sharpay's heart plummeted, falling faster as the realization blew up inside her brain. Her smile disappeared.

Feeling her girlfriend's sudden mood change, Gabriella quickly forced a smile, turned herself and Sharpay, and walked offstage with a perky wave.

Breaking herself away from Gabriella, Sharpay took longer strides to escape to the dressing room, making Gabriella run after her. Large tears rolled like rivers down Sharpay's cheeks, and she choked as she hid her face in her hands.

"Sharpay," Gabriella tried warily, reaching out to stop her. Sharpay ripped her arm out of Gabriella's grasp and sped through the dressing room doorway, collapsing on the worn, blue sofa.

Swallowing hard, Gabriella stood frozen. She'd never heard her Sharpay cry this hard before in her life. In an attempt to console her, Gabriella sat close and rubbed her girlfriend's back, but Sharpay was quick to nudge away, wailing so hard her whole body shook.

"They hate me," Sharpay sobbed into her hands. She tried sucking in a breath, but it came out as short gasps. "No, no, no," she wailed as Gabriella tried to touch her again, scooting farther away from her on the couch.

Now it was Gabriella's turn to have tears streak down her cheeks. Her body was tingling—pins and needles. She needed to run, she needed to touch her, she needed to do anything but stay frozen in this position, watching the love of her life fall apart. She worked so hard on the song with Kelsi, and now she just ended up making matters worse.

Gabriella's lip trembled, but she tried keeping her composure. "Sharpay, please," she said, reaching out to put her hand lightly on the blonde's leg.

"No—" Sharpay repeated, pushing away Gabriella's hand with her face scrunched up in agony.

"Please," Gabriella begged, grabbing both Sharpay's wrists to get eye contact.

"They left, Gabriella," Sharpay cried, trying to rip her arms away again, looking straight into Gabriella's eyes. "They stood up and _left_right as we started walking off the stage. I was going to tell them. And now…"

"They're your parents. They'll love you no matter what—"

"No. You don't know them," Sharpay yelled, finally freeing herself from Gabriella, standing up to pace. "They'll never forget this. They'll never forgive me," she trembled.

"I'm sorry," Gabriella said, though she couldn't really figure out what she was apologizing for.

Sharpay stopped pacing, sniffed, and covered one hand on her forehead. Her mind was in overdrive, and the urge to cry overcame her again. Shaking silently, Sharpay inhaled deeply so she had enough strength to talk. "I just… I need to be alone."

Gabriella's chin fell to her chest as she slowly stood up. A teardrop plummeted straight to the floor. Sulking her way towards the doorway, Gabriella anticipated something to make her turn around, but Sharpay didn't say another word. With each step away from the room, a new question burned and screamed inside Gabriella's mind. Everything in her told her to turn around, but her legs kept moving down the hallway.

Another act finished up, and the audience clapped and cheered from in the auditorium.

"Wait," Sharpay said so weakly, Gabriella thought she'd imagined it. Sharpay appeared at the door, one hand on the side of the door, and Gabriella turned her head slightly to signal she was listening. "Bri…" she said desperately. Gabriella turned around fully, unknown tension dissolving from the space between them. The pain in Sharpay's eyes was like a sword plunging straight through Gabriella's heart. "Don't go…" she shook her head and before she could say another word, Gabriella leapt right to Sharpay's side and hugged her tight. "I don't know what to do," she sobbed, crying harder than before, if that was possible.

Gabriella squeezed her eyes shut and rocked Sharpay back and forth, unable to suppress her own tears.

"You scared me," Gabriella confessed with a whisper. "Don't push me away. I meant those lyrics I sang to you," she cried.

"I'm sorry," Sharpay said, trying to hold back more tears. "I just… I don't know what to do. I can't face them tonight," she said, knees starting to buckle. Gabriella held her up and rubbed her back in slow circles, trying to get her to calm herself and her girlfriend down. "I'm so scared," she said, painfully.

"You can stay with me. My parents will understand," Gabriella said softly.

"They hate me," Sharpay sobbed quietly. Gabriella understood she was referring to the Evans, not her own.

"No, they don't," Gabriella said, shaking her head. She sighed and kissed the tears on either side of Sharpay's cheeks tenderly. "C'mon. Let's get out of here." As they walked slowly out of the hallway, and into the main lobby of the school, Gabriella took a quick glance behind her to see the open doors of the auditorium. Sure enough, there were two empty seats side by side; the only ones in the entire room. Gabriella bit her top lip and held onto Sharpay tighter.

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

"I trust you, baby," Laura said softly to Gabriella later that night. 

"Thank you, Mommy," Gabriella said, embracing her. She went up the stairs and walked into her room, where Sharpay, fresh out of the shower, was sitting on the bed in a short bathrobe. Sharpay had her cell phone to her ear, her damp hair hanging down on her face. Closing and locking her door, Gabriella shed her jacket and walked to her closet.

Sharpay threw the phone onto the carpet in frustration. "They're not picking up. I know they're home. We have caller ID, they should know it's me calling." She suddenly was puzzled as she looked up. "I thought your parents didn't like it when we closed the door," she said pointing.

Gabriella unbuttoned her jeans and looked over her shoulder. "They trust us." She dressed in shorts and a tank top and crawled onto her bed. Gabriella leaned her back against her mound of pillows and motioned for Sharpay to sit between her legs. Sharpay leaned her back against Gabriella's chest and they both got comfortable.

"Door locked?" Sharpay asked.

Tugging one side of Sharpay's robe open, Gabriella responded with a, "Yes." She wrapped one arm around Sharpay's body and put her hand on her bare stomach, caressing it lightly. They stayed in this position for quite some time, until Sharpay turned herself around just enough to give Gabriella a slow, deep kiss.

Pulling away, Sharpay straddled Gabriella, her robe falling open in the front. "It scares me how much I love you," she whispered, shivering as Gabriella ran her fingers down her back. "My parents will never understand," she continued. "They could handle Ryan, because he was kind of obvious… But with me, they never saw it coming."

"You really took me by surprise tonight, coming up on stage and everything," Gabriella said, a smile creeping on both their faces.

"Surprised myself," Sharpay said with a small laugh. Gabriella eased the robe off Sharpay's shoulders. "What happened between us wasn't a fight, was it?" Sharpay asked seriously. Gabriella shook her head and took off her top, looking up at Sharpay. "So, we can't call this make-up sex?" she asked with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Sharpay," Gabriella laughed in disbelief, tossing her shirt to the side.

"Because, I heard that's one of the best kinds," Sharpay reasoned, fighting off her own giggles.

"My parents are right in the other room," Gabriella said, smirking.

"Mmm," Sharpay said, lying her back down on the bed as Gabriella crawled on top of her. "That makes it more fun. We'll make it into a game. Whoever screams, loses."

Gabriella threw her head back and laughed, and then settled down, looking straight into Sharpay's eyes. They quieted down for some moments, and Sharpay felt her own inner barrier disappear. There was that exposed feeling again that exhilarated and frightened her at the same time. Without a single word, Gabriella was speaking to her soul.

"You're really hurt," Gabriella said, vocalizing what Sharpay was too afraid to admit. Sharpay swallowed and tilted her head to the side, wishing her tears would cease. "Look at me," Gabriella said softly, tracing Sharpay's eyebrow with her thumb.

All Sharpay could do was nod. "I hate it when I cry," she said, shaking her head.

"You're beautiful when you cry," Gabriella said truthfully. Sharpay looked up with wide eyes, tears falling from the corners. Instead of her usual light-brown eyes, her irises were now a vivid honey color.

Sharpay took a sharp intake of breath as Gabriella molded her body into her own. "I need you," she whispered, squeezing her lower region muscles tight with eagerness. She could feel their both their heartbeats quicken.

Gabriella kissed her passionately. "You have me," she breathed on Sharpay's lips, fingers tracing their way down her lover's stomach.

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

_**a/n-**__ Oh, goodness. This pairing makes me soooo happy, it's crazy. _

_Now, let me just say, I just wrote half of this without re-editing, and I'm trusting myself that no second drafts of this chapter compares to my countless editing on my other ones. I literally typed the words and that's it. I really wanted to get this up tonight, because I feel so bad for not updating for so long._

_Let me just say that the song I wrote took me FOREVER, because I suck at song writing. I love poems, but the poems I write are very dark and don't rhyme, so "Stars" was a humongo challenge for me. It was definitely a change, that's for sure._

_Hope I still have some readers after all this time. xD_

_-love, alyssa._


	13. Shutdown

_**a/n –**__ Hello, again.(This is going to be a long author's note)._

_Sadly, I tore my ACL and MCL, sprained my PCL and lateral meniscus (which are ligaments and cartilage in the knee) in a basketball game three weeks ago, and I've been in and out of the hospital, doctors and physical therapy appointments, and I have to have surgery some time in February or March. All this mess has massively limited my ability to write this story… But don't you worry. I've told you before, and I'll say it again. I'm not going to abandon this story until the end—and I have no idea when that will be. I am incredibly sorry for the wait, and I hope I don't lose any readers because of it. :(_

_I have to give a quick shout-out, because __**KelpayLuv**__ is composing a piano arrangement to the song I wrote last chapter… which is amazing!!! I can't wait to hear it._

_Alrighty. Onward! Enjoy:)_

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

Gabriella crept out of the bed early the next morning, doing her best not to wake Sharpay from her slumber. Intense waves of emotions hit her square in the chest as she remembered the range of events from the night before, and Gabriella tried keeping her composure until she reached the living room where her mom sat watching the television. 

"Mommy," Gabriella said softly, shaking her head. The sanctuary she craved was the comfort of her mother's arms.

Laura offered a seat next to her on the couch, which Gabriella gratefully accepted and snuggled in tight. "They hate her," Gabriella said, unable to suppress her tears any longer. "I don't understand," she sobbed.

Hugging her tight, Laura's eyebrows narrowed in concern. "Oh, honey," she said, shaking her head.

Gabriella's reply came out in a bunch of sobs, and Laura had to squint her eyes, as if to listen better. "Sharpay's parents left the performance last night. She tried calling a bunch of times, but they wouldn't answer. They hate her now. Because of me."

"Gabi," Laura said, kissing Gabriella's temple after she processed the gist of her daughter's words. "Hate is a strong word, and Sharpay hasn't even been back to her house to find out anything yet. Don't start jumping to conclusions."

"You didn't see her reaction after we went off the stage," Gabriella said with another sob. "She broke down and tried pushing me away. She's hurt because of me."

"Don't even think about putting any blame on yourself."

"Mom," Gabriella cried, "she's _really_ hurt, and scared to go back to her house. She hasn't said it, but I can tell," she said, shaking her head. "I don't know how to help her."

"Maybe she doesn't need help, baby. She just needs you."

Gabriella rubbed one of her eyes and sighed, sobering at her words. "What if I'm not enough," she said, defeated.

"Don't say that. You know that's not true," Laura said, tilting her head to the side and wiping away one trail of tears on Gabriella's face.

"Lately she's been really quiet, and hasn't opened up at all. The whole telling-the-parents thing has made her so… reserved—"

"Reserved?" Laura asked, eyebrow skyrocketing. "Are we talking about the same Sharpay, who strutted around in her bikini swinging a towel over her head belting that 'I'm Too Sexy" song this summer?"

Gabriella couldn't help but let out a laugh through her tears at that memory. "Mom," she said accusingly, face falling again. She stared at her lap. "If things don't work out between Sharpay and her parents… I feel like I just ruined a part of her life," she said, voice ending in a whisper.

Before answering, Laura let the enormity of the statement hang in the air. "Sharpay has a good head on her shoulders. She's going to be okay," Laura said after a moment, nodding.

"How do you know?" Gabriella asked quietly, another tear cascading down her cheek.

Laura lifted her eyes up and smiled at the entryway. Looking at her mother briefly, Gabriella quickly turned in the same direction.

"Because I have the most amazing girlfriend to help me through it all," Sharpay said with a calm smile. She was leaning against the doorframe of the living room, poise strong, but eyes glistening.

Glancing at the two teenagers, Laura knew her presence wasn't needed in the area anymore. "I'll go tell Papa to make some of his famous pancakes, okay?"

Attempting a nod, Gabriella's motion came out more like a tiny spaz of her neck muscles, eyes still glued on Sharpay as Laura exited to the kitchen.

"I woke up when you got off the bed," Sharpay started, answering the question she knew Gabriella would have asked. She pushed herself off the wall with her hip and walked towards the couch.

Gabriella looked away and sniffed, wiping her eyes again. "God," she said, giving a hollow laugh. "I always cry. I shouldn't even be the one crying—you should."

Sitting down to face Gabriella, Sharpay chewed on her bottom lip to stop a small smile from appearing. "I never cry," she said in her husky voice, holding onto one of Gabriella's hands. Gabriella looked up and saw a lone tear escape down Sharpay's cheek.

Times like these were few and precious to Gabriella. Times where she almost physically saw Sharpay's icy guard disappear, and felt as if she had dove straight into the heart of her girlfriend's soul. The world outside of their vision seemed to melt; seconds suspending with every breath. Gabriella had to remind herself how to breathe.

Sharpay hugged Gabriella tight. "Don't you dare blame this on yourself. If anything, it's my fault for not telling them sooner." She drew her fingers up and down Gabriella's back. "I can't stay for breakfast. I need to get home," she added, pulling away.

"Are you sure?" Gabriella said uneasily. Sharpay gave a firm nod, meaning she wasn't going to change her mind. "Okay, well, go ahead upstairs and find something in my closet to wear. I'll tell my parents."

Sharpay stood up to head to the stairs, but not before planting a light kiss on Gabriella's lips. Blinking slowly when Sharpay broke away, Gabriella kept her eyes on the blonde as she trudged up the steps. Sharpay sniffed lightly and brought a hand up to wipe her eyes right as she went out of sight.

Gabriella gave a long, slow sigh, leaning her elbows on her knees and hands on her forehead. She felt like a marionette being pulled up by strings when she went to stand up.

"Papa," Gabriella said, chin to her chest as she walked into the kitchen, "pancakes for just the three of us. Sharpay has to get going." She lifted her head up with some difficulty after she sat down on the barstool.

Laura was in the middle of getting some plates in a cabinet, but her arms froze as she heard those words. Turning her head to look at the sullen face of her daughter, she continued grabbing only three plates.

David Montez, with a spatula in one hand and a pan in the other, frowned slightly. Although slightly oblivious to the extent of the drama unfolding, he still knew something wasn't right.

"Okay, Gabi. Breakfast for three, then." He put the items in his hands down and cracked a few eggs in a bowl in front of him.

Footsteps came down the stairs, and Sharpay emerged in the kitchen, dressed in jeans and a simple yellow and blue track jacket. Gabriella couldn't help but inwardly smile at the effortless beauty Sharpay possessed. Even though her clothes were plain, and her blonde hair was swept up in a high loose ponytail with her bangs tucked behind her right ear, she looked as though she was ready to march down a runway.

"Sorry I can't stay—I was really looking forward to those pancakes, Mr. Montez," Sharpay smiled, hauling her purse over her shoulder. Gabriella kept her head towards Sharpay's direction, but her eyes were on the floor in thought.

"Call me Dave, Sharpay. Man, I see you enough around here," he grinned, turning his head to look at her as he mixed up the batter. Sharpay saw a reflection of Gabriella's smile and eyes in her father that she hadn't noticed before. Gabriella was a perfect blend of her mother and father's features, and Sharpay loved that.

"'Kay,_Dave,_" Sharpay said, and David nodded his head in an enthusiastic approval.

"Yeah," he said, with a twinkling smile. "See, Laura? I can be a cool parent. I'm hip," he joked.

Laura rolled her eyes and touched his back as she walked by to the refrigerator. "All right, Papi, you just keep mixing."

Sharpay felt a pang of something she couldn't exactly identify as she watched Gabriella's family interact, but she shook it off. She reached out her hand to Gabriella, who was smiling faintly. "I have to go," she said quietly.

Gabriella accepted her hand, stroking her thumb over Sharpay's knuckles as she gave one last look at her parents.

"Come back here if you need to," Gabriella said as they walked towards the front door. She wanted to say so much more, but no words could comfort. Not only did that frustrate Gabriella, but also saddened her. What are you supposed to say to reassure a happy ending, when you know there's not one in sight? Gabriella couldn't help the dread that was churning the pit of her stomach as she kissed Sharpay goodbye. She knew Sharpay was feeling it too.

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

There was one emotion that Sharpay had never quite understood, and that was nervousness. It was unfamiliar. Strange. She'd been in nineteen high school productions to date, and never once had any type of full-blown anxiety or fear. Of course, she had been nervous around Gabriella when they were walking on eggshells around each other being 'just friends', but that was a different type of nervous—an exhilarating nervous. It made her want more. But this fear of confronting her parents was unlike anything she'd ever experienced before in her entire seventeen years of existence. And for someone as cool and collected as Sharpay Evans, that was sort of a big deal. 

Standing in front of the door of her own house, Sharpay couldn't bring herself to turn the handle.

"This is stupid," Sharpay muttered to herself, staring at the bronze-colored knob. "Stupid," she repeated, squeezing her eyes shut and tilting her head to the sky. Letting out a quick deep breath, she opened her eyes and reached out her hand, fingers grazing the handle. She put her weight on her frontmost foot and held onto the knob tighter, ready to take a step forward and give the door a small push. When the door finally cracked open a millimeter, it spooked Sharpay so bad she shut it quickly and jumped away from the door.

Cursing to herself, she put a hand on her racing heart and turned around to sit down on the steps. She sighed and ended with a bitter laugh.

"Hello, Mom. Dad," she joked, practicing a conversation to the clouds above. "Surprise! I've been secretly dating my best friend for over four months." Her eyebrows rose and narrowed in despair. "What the hell am I supposed to say?" she groaned.

Two words suddenly whispered into her mind, making Sharpay close her eyes and shake her head. No… she couldn't. But she had to. Maybe things could turn out okay...

As she stood up, the world moved slowly, like a dream.

The front door opened, and Sharpay looked down to see her own hand twisting the handle. The two words repeated themselves again as Sharpay found herself walking through the lobby of the first floor. She needed to find her parents. She needed to say it, before the tiny bout of courage in her body left her.

The sentence echoed in her head, louder and louder. Sharpay couldn't hear her own footsteps—the mantra repeating. Repeating. Repeating. The words were deafening and burning on the tip of her tongue. She needed it to stop. She needed to think. The words haunted her dreams and thoughts the night before, and it seemed the only words that made any sense to say, but now she wasn't so sure. She couldn't get her hopes up. Everything in her told her to turn around, but her feet kept moving forward. She felt sick. There were noises all around her, wind, jumbled thoughts and pleads to turn back. She was dizzy as she stumbled into the den, her eyes barely focusing on two adults who were sitting on the couch.

"I'm sorry," Sharpay cried before she could stop herself. And her world went silent. Sharpay stood frozen, listening to the sound of her own breath, completely exposed to the pit of her nightmares.

Sharpay's parents didn't flinch. Olivia turned her head slowly, and Sharpay was greeted with an icy, fiery stare— a look that scalded, yet sent a chill up Sharpay's spine.

"So are we."

The two adults brushed by Sharpay without another word, making their way out of the room and up the stairs. Sharpay kept her vision forward, watching her world move by her in slow motion again. For a split second she allowed those words to affect her, but she forced it to leave as quick as it came. She heard the ticks of the grandfather clock on the wall, and the air seemed electrified. Static-y. Uncomfortable. Sharpay became cold. Numb. A whole new fence built around her heart, creating a barrier twice as thick as before, shielding any kind of emotion from attacking her fragile soul.

She was still breathing, but no longer did she feel alive.

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

Gabriella wasn't surprised when her front door creaked open and Sharpay emerged into the Montez's mudroom a mere twenty minutes after she had left. What she hadn't expected was for Sharpay to not greet anyone and head straight up the stairs into Gabriella's room, closing the door behind her. 

Laura lightly pushed her daughter's arm to urge her upstairs. Gabriella scrambled to her feet, ran to the stairs and started to bound up the steps.

"Gabi, wait," Laura said, right as Gabriella reached the top.

Gabriella turned around, tears already burning her vision. "What."

"Not every parent is like me," Laura said, keeping her eyes on Gabriella. "In fact, most aren't," she reasoned. "There's…" she stopped and sighed. "There's nothing you can say that will stop her ache. Just show her you're there."

The maturity and care she saw reflected in her daughter's eyes as she nodded scared Laura. She had really grown, Laura mused, watching her continue up the steps.

Gabriella stepped inside her room and closed the door. Sharpay was sitting on the floor on the opposite side, leaning against the bed. Gabriella only saw the top of her ponytail until she rounded the corner of her bedpost. Sharpay's knees were by her chest, hands tucked in-between her legs, eyes downcast. Gabriella sat opposite Sharpay, against the glass of her full-length window.

Gabriella didn't know what happened at the Evans mansion, nor did she want to. It couldn't have been good, and Gabriella kept thinking about her mother's words, though neither spoke. What words could be said? They just sat, an area void of any noise, which was neither uncomfortable nor harsh, just an absence of sound blanketing their thoughts.

Gabriella didn't want the first word. Every minute that ticked by was another minute Sharpay was rousing up her courage. Though, Gabriella couldn't stop the unresponsive, blank look in Sharpay's eyes from scaring her. The only sign that Sharpay wasn't dead was when she blinked every so often, to Gabriella's relief.

There was this wall—an imaginary, _physical_ wall— surrounding Sharpay that was so strong, Gabriella couldn't climb over it to comfort Sharpay if she tried. But then again, in a way, Gabriella was terrified of coming closer to her, in fear of a sudden explosion.

Sharpay hadn't even had a glimpse of any response, she just continued to stare at her floor beside her. Gabriella knew she wasn't seeing a floor at all, no, she knew Sharpay's eyes were like little filmstrips that were replaying memories and thoughts. She was broken, possibly stuck in a rewind and fast-forward. Gabriella studied Sharpay's face, wishing nothing more in the world than to see the sparkle back in those amber eyes she adored.

Gabriella drew her knees up and mirrored Sharpay's position, hands tucked between the middle of her thighs, and her head drooped to one side. Had it been minutes? Hours? She couldn't see the clock from her position, but Gabriella didn't want to move. She kept anticipating a voice, a movement, _any_kind of response from Sharpay, and she didn't want to get up and miss it. Her backside ached from sitting on the floor, and Gabriella wondered if Sharpay was feeling it too.

And then she wondered if Sharpay could feel anything at all.

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

_**a/n –**__ Dahh—not only do I not update in forever, but it's a short one and it ends crappy! Oh man, you all hate me now. You seriously do._

_My knee is still really fucked up, and I've had crutches for almost a month, and it sucks hardcore. But I have almost 300 reviews, and that makes me feel a whole lot better, knowing I have a ton of faithful readers. I seriously love you all for sticking with me._

_Hopefully it won't be too long until the next chapter, I'll try to be better. _

_:D_

_-love, alyssa._


	14. Don't Give Up

_**a/n –**__ I am SO sorry. I know you guys hate excuses, but thank you everyone for being so patient. I had my knee surgery on Feb. 5__th__ and I've been recovering since then. I literally spent over a week solely on my couch, only getting up once a day to use the bathroom. It was horrible. I'm just recently walking slowly around my house without crutches. It's going to be my three month anniversary of my injury on March 13__th__. haha. gahhh. Anyway. I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be until the end, but (sorry, guys!!) I don't see very many... I've been making this up as I go, chapter to chapter, but I thiiink I know how I'm going to end it. I dunno. This might possibly be the second to last chapter, but don't quote me on that._

_And this is really short. But enjoy. :)_

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

Giving a silent sigh, Gabriella dropped her forehead to her knees in defeat before hoisting herself to her feet and looking down at her girlfriend. Sharpay didn't budge. 

Gabriella forced her legs to move away from the area, turning her head as she reached the door. Of course she wanted to stay; she knew Sharpay had to break soon, but that blonde ponytail stayed facing the window, just as it had been since she sat down.

Opening her mouth, Gabriella was milliseconds from speaking, but then she held her breath, cringed and looked at the ceiling. She didn't want to be the first one to speak. She turned so she was looking at the door again, chewed her lip, and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Sharpay lifted her heavy eyes in the silence. She slowly turned her body around to look over the top of the bed and saw she was alone. Only then did she put her head in her hands and start to sob.

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

Gabriella slumped down on her porch stairs, unable to piece together any coherent thoughts. A slight breeze blew strands of hair around her face, and when she pushed them out of her vision, she squinted her eyes at a boy walking with his hands in his pockets on the sidewalk in front of her house. 

"Troy?"

Troy looked to the side at Gabriella and one side of his lips turned into a tiny smile, turning himself to walk towards her. He stopped at a safe distance.

"I was just out for a walk," Troy said with a small shrug. He turned his whole torso with his hands still in his pockets to look around. "I always seem to end up around here."

Gabriella drew her knees up and put her arms on top of them.

"You've been crying," Troy said, tilting his head.

"Yeah…" Gabriella said softly, wiping her eyelids with the side of her index finger. She couldn't look at him. She couldn't figure out if she felt awkward or uncomfortable.

Troy tentatively sat down next to Gabriella on the porch. "Is… everything okay with you and Sharpay?"

Gabriella scratched the back of her neck, giving one small exhale of a laugh, smiling. Troy was trying so hard to be okay with them together, and she had to be happy at his attempt. "Yeah… I think so," she added. "Sharpay… she… well, her parents…" Gabriella couldn't form the words, but Troy seemed to get the point.

"They found out? Wait, your parents still don't know?"

Gabriella licked her lips and shook her head. "Mine do, but… with Ryan and everything…" she trailed off, implying about the Evans family. "I think she had a fight with her family this morning. She's up in my room, but she won't talk to me."

"Oh," Troy said. "Well, that's a good sign at least..."

Gabriella toyed with her hands. She couldn't stand this type of silence. It was like a muffled lie. So she spoke, unable to 'lie' any further.

"I want us to be okay, Troy," Gabriella said, making eye contact. She suddenly flushed, embarrassed at her words. "We were friends before, and we should still be now," she said, looking at her shoes.

Troy put his elbows on his knees. "You were the one who avoided me first," he said calmly.

Ready to rebound his comment, Gabriella stopped because she knew it was true.

Troy sighed and rubbed his eyebrows. "Gabriella… I still…" He didn't have to say the rest, she understood. Her eyes stayed fixed on the ground, ears burning. "You don't know how hard this has been for me," he said, voice so visibly crushed.

Sympathy only lasted for a moment inside Gabriella's mind. "It's been hard for me too, Troy," she said quietly, sarcasm at the ready. "It's tough, you know… when it seems half the school avoids talking to you just because of the person you choose to love."

Troy put his palms up. "Okay, okay. I get it. Don't bite my head off. I just thought… since everything is out in the open now, I could try to… I don't know, talk things out. Like we used to."

Gabriella's lips fought a smile when she remembered all the hours they spent together on the phone. She'd almost forgotten all the happy memories they shared. Troy was her first friend she had at East High. He was her first everything… before everything changed.

"It's just different now," she confessed. "Everything I've ever known… it's like it all turned upside down."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know… last year around this time, I thought you and I…" she stopped, embarrassed as to what she could have finished the sentence with. "Then this summer… and Sharpay… Now I have to be the strong one—for her. I don't know how to do that."

"I think you do," Troy said. "I think if you really love her, you'll know exactly what to do. And you really love her, don't you?" Troy asked softly with a faint smile.

"Yeah," Gabriella grinned. "Yeah, I really do."

Troy nodded for a moment, in thought. "We're going to be okay," Troy said. "And you are too—with Sharpay. I know it."

Gabriella turned her head to look above her shoulder, where she knew her room to be. Closing her eyes, she felt a pang inside her chest, knowing it wasn't her own pain she was experiencing.

"I have to…" She pointed her thumb behind her.

"Yeah, go," Troy nodded, standing up. "I have to get to basketball practice anyway."

Gabriella stood up as well. "It's a Sunday, isn't that like, illegal?" she joked.

Troy put his hands in his pockets and smiled, moving down the steps onto the walkway and turning around again. "Not if the coach has a key to the gym, and the whole team just happens to show up at the same time," he said, raising both eyebrows knowingly.

"Oh," Gabriella laughed.

"We have a game against the Warriors this Friday. Are you gonna come?"

Gabriella nodded her head side to side, contemplating. "Maybe," she concluded, putting her hand on the doorknob of her front door.

"I'm just a little bit amazing this year," he said, leaning his torso forward and flashing a smile. "I want everyone to witness it."

"Way to stay modest, Troy," Gabriella smiled.

Troy grinned too, and then looked towards the ground, smile fading. He lifted his eyes to catch Gabriella's briefly before targeting the grass beside him. "See you," he said.

Gabriella watched as Troy walked away without a look back.

Back inside her room, Gabriella found no sign of Sharpay, though the door to her balcony was left open a crack. She pushed it open.

Sharpay was sitting right beside the door in the sunshine, back against the side of the house. She looked up with her puffy brown eyes, conveying so much ache, it made Gabriella's own eyes well up with tears.

The wall that surrounded Sharpay crumbled; Gabriella felt the air shift. Sharpay's face scrunched up and Gabriella quickly leaned down to hug her tight just as she started to bawl.

"She said she'd be okay," Sharpay sobbed.

Gabriella's eyebrows narrowed in confusion, body shaking with every one of her girlfriend's sobs.

"My mom, the night before we ran away, Ryan almost told," Sharpay continued, trying her hardest to explain through her tears. "S-She asked if I was a-and I said no and she said it'd be okay…"

"Sharpay… baby, shh…" Gabriella soothed. "It's okay—"

"It's not okay, she's not okay…" Sharpay sobbed loudly, shivering in the sunlight.

"Sharpay, you're freezing," Gabriella said, pulling away so she could give Sharpay the sweatshirt she was wearing. "It may always be warm here, but it's still December." Sharpay slipped the baggy white hoodie with no objections.

"I ca-an't stop s-shaking," Sharpay cried.

Gabriella reached out and tucked some blonde strands of hair behind her ear. "Ray, you need to calm down. Don't go hyperventilating on me," she joked, though half of her was serious.

"I can't," she said, sucking in bursts of air before crying harder. "They h-hate me…"

_If you really love her, you'll know exactly what to do, _Troy's voice echoed in her mind. And Gabriella felt it. She felt the armor of the knight suit fit around her heart.

"I want to tell you something," Gabriella said, standing up and urging Sharpay to stand and walk back inside her bedroom. Unable to stop her tears, Sharpay cried with every step. Gabriella laid down on her bed on her back, slightly propped up by pillows, and Sharpay laid herself directly on top of her, head in the crook of her neck. She still shook with sobs and shivers, though they were hushed.

"I remember the first time I saw you," Gabriella started quietly. Sharpay shut her eyes tight and sniffed. "Homeroom, last January." Sharpay focused on the vibrations of her voice from her chest. "I passed by your desk. I thought you were beautiful. And you are," she said, running her fingers underneath Sharpay's sweatshirt to calm her. "And then later that day, I remember thinking that you hated me." Sharpay was silent. Gabriella knew she was listening. "For some reason, that never settled right with me. I wanted to get to know you, even if you kept pushing me away. I wanted to know if there was a person behind that tough exterior you portray to everyone else. And there is," Gabriella said, starting to cry herself. "I'm one of the lucky ones that gets to see it."

Sharpay listened to her words, exhausted.

"If you need to cry, then cry," Gabriella said, kissing the side of Sharpay's temple, making her shake with more hushed tears. "Let it out. We'll get through this," she whispered, eyes on her ceiling. "I promise."

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

All eyes in the classroom were glued to the clock. They watched the second hand tick until the school bell rang loudly throughout East High, signaling the start of Christmas vacation. Hoots and hollers erupted and kids ran into the hallways and out the front doors. 

"Hey, guys!" Chad yelled to Sharpay and Gabriella, who were just making their way outside. He waved them over. The couple walked over to the fountain, greeting the large group of friends he was standing with.

"I am not a _guy,_ Danforth," Sharpay chided, eyes smirking underneath her designer sunglasses. Chad smiled and shook his head.

"We're talking about what we should do for New Years," Taylor said, holding onto Chad's arm.

"Better be fun this year," Jason huffed, sitting down on the stone.

"Yeah, last year was lame," Zeke said while standing on the edge of the fountain, jumping down to see eye level with everyone.

Sharpay wrapped her left arm around Gabriella's waist, and Gabriella caught eyes with her lovingly.

"Then _you _think of something fun," Taylor said to Zeke haughtily, though they all knew she wasn't angry.

"My house is boring," Zeke said with a shrug. Choruses of 'mine too' rang through the group.

"What about yours, Sharpay?" Jason asked, abruptly getting an elbow in the stomach by Kelsi. "Ow, God. What?" Things fell tense.

Looking at her face, Gabriella knew she wasn't outwardly affected by the comment.

"I don't think I'll be having any parties at my house anytime soon," was all Sharpay said. She flipped her cell phone open and pressed some buttons just for something to look at.

Six pairs of eyes simultaneously yelled at Jason.

"Did I hear something about a party?" Troy said, joining the group.

"Yeah," Chad said, glad for a diversion. "New Years Eve. Got any ideas?"

Troy squinted and then his eyes lit up. "Hey, last year I went to this great ski resort up in the mountains. It was awesome."

"Oh my God," Gabriella said in revelation. "We should all go there! I went there last year, too."

"Hot tubs, fireworks… _Snow…_" Troy said, easing everyone into the idea. "Cozy fireplaces…" he said, nudging Chad.

"Hey, man, I am _not _cuddling with you, alright?" Chad said, not catching his intention. Taylor slapped his arm, laughing with the rest of the group.

"Damn," Troy said, fake sulking. "But really," he said smiling. "How 'bout it. Taos Valley. Everybody in?"

"I can rent us an entire condo, if you want," Sharpay said suddenly. "I just need the number."

The group was stunned. "That's a ton of money, Sharpay," Troy said, surprised. She shrugged.

"You_ rock, _Sharpay!" Jason said, standing up. Kelsi rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Don't forget it," she said, eyebrow raised over the top of her sunglasses. Everybody grinned as her and Gabriella walked away.

Gabriella looked back. "See you guys!" she said with a wave.

"That really is a lot of money," Gabriella said as they reached Sharpay's car.

Sharpay put her sunglasses on the top of her head like a headband. "Whatever. It's my parent's money. I can do whatever the hell I want with it."

"Mmm," Gabriella purred, leaning in to kiss Sharpay briefly. "That mean streak you have goin'… it's turning me on," she teased.

"Don't tempt me," Sharpay groaned. "We're in public."

"My parents won't be home for another hour," Gabriella said quickly, jumping into the convertible.

Sharpay started the car, licked her lips and hummed, gunning her car out of the parking lot.

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

_**a/n –**__ I enjoy the innuendos, don't you? I had to end it there. I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter. This actually has a lot of emotional moments that I really tried to convey, and I hope the full-ness of it made up for the non-long-ness._

_Anywayyy… I'm looking forward to Sharpay and Gabriella all wrapped up in snow gear and the HSM gang having snowball fights. Awwww. Man. haha.  
_

_Thank you guys for sticking with me. It means the world._

_-love, alyssa._


	15. Clarity

_**a/n –** God, I don't know where the time goes. I blink and suddenly two months slip through my fingers. I am so sorry. (oh, and sorry about any spelling/grammar mistakes, I just typed this and pressed the button to post it.)  
_

_:)_

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

The morning before New Years Eve, the entire gang set off to the ski resort in groups of carpools. Chad drove with Taylor in the passenger seat, and Sharpay and Gabriella in the back. It was a small SUV, and a tight fit with all the girls' luggage, but they didn't seem to mind.

Sharpay and Gabriella talked softly to one another, occasionally bursting into fits of giggles. The conversation grew steadily louder until the two erupted in laughter that rang throughout the car. Sharpay shoved Gabriella playfully and looked out the window, smiling as the brunette kept chuckling.

Taylor didn't say anything, but she turned around her seat to see what was going on.

They calmed down a bit, and Gabriella let out a long sigh with a smile. But it only took a glance at each other for the couple to howl with laughter again. Sharpay held her stomach and doubled over, trying to breathe.

"_What _is going on?" Taylor asked.

"It's nothing," Gabriella tried to say between gasps of air. She put her hands on her face in an attempt to calm her giggles. "It's just… caramel… and albino… cheese…" The laughter came fill force again between the couple.

Chad's eyebrows lifted in amusement, and Taylor laughed at her obviously insane friends. "I don't even want to know."

"You guys are nuts," Chad commented, glancing at the mirror to look at them. "And it's only been," he checked the clock, "forty-five minutes."

"How much longer is it?" Sharpay asked wiping her eyes.

"Like, two hours," Taylor said.

Gabriella's laughter transformed into a grunt, tilting her neck back on the headrest. "I am so tired," she said, the effects of her laughter still etched on her face.

"She thinks everything's funny when she's over-tired," Sharpay informed the couple sitting up front. "I could run into a pole and she'd roll on the floor in tears."

"That's not true," Gabriella said, though when she processed that thought, she started giggling again. "Okay. Maybe it is."

"Did you get _any _sleep last night?" Chad asked her.

"No," Gabriella drawled, "I was too excited about the next few days. I couldn't turn my brain off."

"Then go to sleep, babe," Sharpay said, getting out her iPod and putting the earbuds in. She slouched slightly to get more comfortable, and as if on cue, Gabriella let herself tip over until the side of her head was resting in Sharpay's lap. She thumbed the side of Gabriella's jaw. "Take a nap now, because we'll be partying the next three days." Sharpay started threading her fingers through Gabriella's hair with her free hand, choosing songs with the other.

"'M not tired," Gabriella slurred with her eyes closed.

"Yeah, and I'm straight," Sharpay joked, leaning her head against the window and closing her eyes, too.

Chad and Taylor smirked at the comment, and the car was silent for a long while. Just the hum of the car cruising down the highway and the radio playing softly were the only distractions.

"One minute they're hysterically laughing, the next they're asleep. I don't get those two," Chad commented to Taylor, looking in the rearview mirror.

"And you never will," Sharpay said with her eyes closed, hand still kneading through Gabriella's hair. She smiled with her lips and peeked one eye open. "So don't even try," she said, getting comfortable again.

The car was silent again for a while.

Chad brought his hand up to readjust the mirror. "You're growing on me, Evans," he said quietly. "But just slightly," he added, incase she heard him.

She did hear him. And she was satisfied with that.

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

"So this entire house is _ours?_" Jason said, eyes trying to look in every direction as he made his way into the open living room first.

"It's called a Village Suite, not a house," Sharpay chided, coming in second, taking off her sunglasses. "And yes, it's ours for the next three days."

Gabriella stepped inside and linked her arm with Sharpay's. "This is amazing," she said, looking to the high wooden panel ceiling.

Zeke, Troy and Chad burst their way through the doorway, bumping slightly into Jason with their suitcases as they ran up the stairs. "We get the good rooms!" Zeke exclaimed.

"_Hey_. Hold it," Sharpay said with such authority, all three boys stopped in their tracks. Gabriella beamed; for some reason she loved that commanding side of her girlfriend. The power she had over people was outstanding. "You can have any of the rooms up there except for the biggest one at the end of the hallway," she said, tossing her hair back with her neck. "That one's mine. Oh," she started to say as the boys turned toward the stairs again, "and the one next to it is Ryan's."

"Come on, who said—" Zeke started to argue, and Sharpay raised her eyebrow.

"Dude," Chad said, hitting his arm with the back of his hand. "Her and Ryan paid for everything. Be thankful."

Zeke thought for a moment and then shook his head. "Yeah, okay," he said, shrugging his shoulders and climbing the rest of the stairs.

"Aww," Taylor said, nudging Sharpay with her elbow once the boys were out of earshot. "Chaddy stood up for you."

"Yeah," Sharpay said, picking up her suitcase and scrunching her nose. "Weird." They all laughed and rolled their eyes.

Once everyone picked their rooms, Sharpay and Gabriella finally got some alone time. Some _much _needed alone time.

As Sharpay finished unpacking her things, she turned around from the drawers and caught eyes with Gabriella, who was sitting on the bed, legs crossed, arms supporting her body as she leaned back. She had that _look_ that made Sharpay's heart start hammering. That look that drew Sharpay towards her like a moth to a flame.

"Want to know why I couldn't sleep last night?" Gabriella purred, reaching out her hands to grab onto the sides of Sharpay's shirt to pull her close. "Because my seven days are done," she breathed. "And I want you."

"Not my fault your ovaries—" Sharpay snarky comeback was silenced by Gabriella's lips.

"I can't wait any longer," she murmured.

"Now?" Sharpay said, suppressing a shiver at Gabriella's touch.

"_Right _now."

Looking towards the door, Sharpay was glad it was shut, because she didn't think she'd have the willpower to go close it if it wasn't, the way Gabriella's fierce kisses were taking her over.

Never losing contact, Sharpay pulled Gabriella off the bed so they were standing. "Bathroom," she managed to squeak. "No one will go in there."

Gabriella ripped off Sharpay's shirt, using her talking as an advantage. Sharpay impulsively pulled off Gabriella's, too.

Sharpay backed Gabriella up to the wall. "I don't care," Gabriella said, lifting her head up to expose her neck, which Sharpay's lips gladly targeted. Sharpay didn't care anymore, either. She alternated kissing and sucking the pocket right below Gabriella's jaw line, simultaneously grinding herself into her.

"You're right," Sharpay said between kisses, "seven days is too long. Just wait until next week, when—"

"Less talking," Gabriella interrupted, Sharpay grinned and slid her hands inside Gabriella's jeans to grab her ass, "more—oh my _god, _don't stop," she panted as Sharpay began to squeeze.

"More talking?" Sharpay taunted her girlfriend's unintentional word choice. She slipped her hands out and traced up her back, then brought them around to her stomach to unbutton her jeans. "Because I could do that all day if you wanted me to."

"Sharpay," Gabriella moaned, already seeing stars. They hungrily kissed once more, and Gabriella weaved one hand through Sharpay's long blonde hair, the other toyed with the clasp of her bra.

Suddenly, there was a creak of a door, and a "Hey—oh shit," that made Gabriella gasp and Sharpay spring away, reaching behind her to re-hook her bra. Taylor stood, teetering between being shocked and amused, and Gabriella quickly buttoned her jeans.

"Don't you two know how to lock a door?" Taylor said, putting a hand over her mouth to stop her laughter.

"Don't you know how to knock on one?" Gabriella quipped back, putting a hand on her chest to calm her heart, walking to the other side of the room where their shirts were. They were still both in bras and jeans, and it was just Taylor, so they didn't hurry to put them back on.

"Lucky it was me who opened up, and not Ryan, Troy, or—"

Jason, who was just passing by in the hall said, "What?" making Taylor close the door quickly, so he couldn't see inside.

"Or _him. _Especially him." There was only a brief moment of awkwardness before Taylor tilted her head and said, "Man, what's with you guys and walls?"

Gabriella's jaw dropped and she scoffed, whipping Taylor with the shirt in her hand, all three girls laughing. Sharpay covered her face in embarrassment and fell backwards onto the bed.

"Ohhh my god," Sharpay moaned, too mortified to even look in Taylor's direction.

Gabriella went to her side. "It's just Taylor, baby. C'mon. It could have been worse!" she said, taking both of Sharpay's hands and tugging her off the bed.

"My ears are like, burning and I can't…" Sharpay waved her hands around her head, trying her best to emphasize the blur of thoughts in her head. "God, I've never been so embarrassed in my life."

"Sharpay, look at me. Hey. Up here," Taylor said, as Sharpay struggled to make eye contact. "I don't care," she said slowly, almost laughing. "Girl, I think you two are dang perfect together. And by perfect, I mean _hot_," she winked. Gabriella bumped Sharpay's hip as they smiled.

"Now, put'cha clothes on. We were going to rent some skis and hit the slopes to get some fresh air," Taylor said. "That's what I came up here to say in the first place. But, uh, before you go," she added, turning to Gabriella, smirk already showing, "you got a little something right here." She scratched a fingernail to her neck, making Gabriella flush.

Sharpay's mouth formed a little 'o' as she gave a brief laugh and reached out to touch her fingers to Gabriella's neck, where a hickey was already bruising. "Bri," she giggled and Gabriella fled to the mirror in the bathroom.

"Sharpay Mackenzie," Gabriella scolded.

"Uh-oh. She means business," Sharpay said to Taylor.

"Nice going," Taylor said, nudging her with her elbow before making her way back to the door.

Sharpay gave her a glare, but it was all in good fun. "We'll be down later," she said, rolling her eyes with a grin. She grabbed her make-up bag and joined Gabriella in the bathroom.

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

Early that evening after hours on the mountain, the group trudged back into their suite, rosy-cheeks, stuffy noses and all. Ryan and his friend, Jared—who he _insisted _was _just _a friend—decided to check out the recreation center in the main lodge and Kelsi, Jason and Martha followed. Zeke and Chad were in the kitchen preparing a 'New Year's Eve' Eve dinner. Meanwhile, Taylor, Gabriella, Sharpay and Troy were relaxing in the living room.

"I can't even keep my eyes open," Gabriella said, standing up. "I'm gonna take a nap upstairs." She smiled and touched Sharpay's shoulder as she passed. Troy made sure to keep his eyes focused out the window.

"Can I french braid your hair?" Taylor asked Sharpay.

She grinned and shrugged. "Sure," she said, taking a seat on the floor, leaning against the base of the couch between Taylor's legs.

"I just needed an excuse to play with your _gorgeous_ hair," Taylor gushed. "This is all real?" she said in awe, combing her hands through the blonde waves.

"Yep," Sharpay said proudly. "Oh, not the color though. My roots are starting to show; I need to get that fixed."

"I can't imagine you as a brunette," Taylor said, smiling and shaking her head, parting Sharpay's hair down the middle with her fingernail.

Troy reached over to the coffee table, grabbed a magazine, and started to read.

"Me either," Sharpay said. Taylor's hands were already working fast, braiding with their own mind. "But I've been thinking about going natural sometime... Maybe when I go to college."

"Good plan. Fresh starts are always a good thing. Remember to send me pictures," she winked. "Have you applied anywhere yet?"

"Yeah. Me and Bri applied at all the same places. Art-sy schools. I can't imaging being anywhere—" Sharpay was all of a sudden aware of Troy sitting across the room, "—without her," she finished, feeling strangely awkward. That emotion passed very quickly, thankfully.

"Aww," Taylor said, finishing the first braid. She tied it with an elastic and started on the other side.

Not soon after Sharpay's hair was finished, Taylor had to go take a nap as well. Sharpay and Troy were left in the living room alone.

She drummed her hands on her thighs. "I wonder when dinner's going to be ready," Sharpay said, for the sake of a conversation starter. Troy just flipped a page of the magazine harder and acted like she hadn't said a word. Narrowing her eyes, Sharpay dropped her head slightly forward in disbelief. "Jeeze, what's your issue, Bolton?"

"My issue?" Troy said suddenly, looking up and slamming the magazine down beside him. "I should be asking you the same question."

"Calm down," Sharpay said, half laughing. "I was just asking a simple question. You looked pissed and I was _almost _concerned."

"Well, don't be. Not like I'd talk to you anyway." He grabbed the T.V. remote and pressed the power button.

Sharpay was quick to stride over in front of the set and shut it off. "Uh, is there something you'd like to get off your chest, Troy? Because I'm all ears," she said, crossing her arms. Troy sat, glaring. "Just say it. I know you've been dying to." She loved the fact that she still knew how to get under his skin.

Troy clenched his jaw and stood up. "You know what? You'll take any chance you get to rub it in my face." His tone was quiet, not wanting to cause a scene.

"Get over yourself, Troy. Just because things don't go your way doesn't mean you have to go all emo and anorexic and moody."

"She was mine," he said, pointing his index finger to his chest.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Okay. And now she's not." She looked around as if to find some other explanation. "That it? Great. One sentence, three words. Feel better now?"

Troy rubbed his forehead with a hollow laugh. "Is it just coincidence or pure dumb luck that my only two ex-girlfriends ended up dating each other?"

Squinting her eyes, Sharpay was unfazed. She stayed calm. "Maybe girls aren't your thing. I'm sure there is a nice boyfriend out there for you somewhere."

"No, there are already enough fags in our school. We don't need anymore," he spat.

"If that was a rip at my brother, you don't know who you're messing with," Sharpay said so low, it was almost a growl.

Both teenagers were glaring daggers so hard, it seemed with each word that an actual knife seemed to physically stab.

"She never loved you," Sharpay added, with that same eerie calmness that she knew irked Troy to no end.

"_Don't," _Troy said through clenched teeth. "She loved me a _thousand _times more than she loves you—"

"Shut up, Troy. Just shut up. You're so naïve to believe those fake smiles she gave you. You were too busy fucking her with your eyes closed to see the pain you caused that she still has _to this day_."

They froze: Troy out of shock, and Sharpay out of shock, embarrassment, _and _guilt. She went too far. She shouldn't have let that slip. His face was hard to read, and Sharpay took a step backwards, putting a hand on her mouth. Swallowing hard, Sharpay turned and quickly left the room, climbing the stairs into her room, where Gabriella was sleeping.

The quiet room made her thoughts echo. "Oh my god," Sharpay said softly to herself, unable to control her mind from continually replaying the words she said moments before. She scrunched her face and held her head in her hands, facing the closed door.

"Baby?" Gabriella asked groggily, rolling over on the bed. "Is it time for dinner?"

"No…" Sharpay shook her head, but she was still staring at the door in front of her. "I shouldn't have said that… I really shouldn't have…" she mumbled.

"Nice hair," Gabriella said smiling and resting her head on the pillow. "That looks like the works of Taylor—"

"Gabriella," Sharpay interrupted, spinning around to face her.

"Ray, you look like you've just seen a ghost," Gabriella giggled. "I hope this place isn't haunted—"

"Gabriella," Sharpay said, harshly, and this time Gabriella stopped and realized this was serious.

"What? What's going on?"

Sitting tentatively on the bed, Sharpay couldn't tear her eyes away from the floor, still in shock. "You're going to hate me. So bad." She looked up. "Troy knows. We got in an fight… I'm so sorry."

Gabriella sat up slowly. "He knows what?" she asked, just as slow.

Sharpay hung her head, readying for the worst. "About what you never wanted him to know."

A moment of nothing, everything, silence, and noise seemed to explode in Gabriella's eyes. She reached out to hold onto Sharpay's hand, which was the only indication she could convey that meant she didn't completely hate her.

The girls sat in quiet as their thoughts pulsed through their minds like a freight train.

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

_**a/n –**__ I'm a senior with less than a month left of highschool, I'm allowed to procrastinate a little, right? (of course I'm right. xD loves ittt.)_

_So__**, **__please review and tell me what you think!! Of course I'm not done yet—I still have one, maybe two more chapters (but I dunno, because I haven't written them yet. aha). _

_I really love hearing what all of you think! Reviewww!! :)_

_-love, alyssa._


	16. Hideaway

_**a/n** –I hope you guys haven't forgotten about this story! I know I am a horrible, HORRIBLE person for keeping you guys waiting. I do kind of have somewhat of a life—not much, but enough—so it's been incredibly hard to find time. I feel like I give that excuse all the time, but I'm __**SO SORRY**__. Please forgive me. But this chapter is really really long, so at least there's that! _

_Thank you for all the support, and reviews; it's what keeps me motivated. _

_Enjoy the love. :)_

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

"Hey, Jason," Zeke said later that night, as six of the Wildcats relaxed in the outdoor hot tub, "truth or dare?"

"You gotta be kidding," Jason said, shaking his head. The breeze from the mountain blew across their faces, but the steam that rose above their heads made them warm.

"C'mon, man. Yes, I'm serious. Gotta keep up the tradition of the annual Truth or Dare Midnight Extravaganza. Now, choose."

The three girls, Taylor, Sharpay and Gabriella all rolled their eyes, but secretly they wanted to play. The couple especially was in desperate need of a distraction from the new Troy drama they hadn't resolved yet.

"What are we in, middle school?" Sharpay asked before Jason said, "Truth." Taylor put her head on Chad's shoulder.

Zeke lifted his arm from the water and pointed an index finger towards Sharpay and Gabriella. "Have you ever had a sexual fantasy about those two?"

Laughs erupted and Gabriella put her palm over her grinning face. Sharpay pointed her chin to the stars with a smile, already assuming the answer. The constant prodding from Chad and Zeke made Jason admit a small, "Yes…"

"Ha!" Zeke exclaimed while Jason endured accepting his embarrassment.

"Okay, okay. This is starting dirty, so we're just gonna have to get dirtier," Jason said with a mock-threatening sneer.

"Bring it, Cross," Gabriella said, moving her neck side to side.

"Okay, _Gabriella, _truth or dare?"

She didn't waste a beat. "Dare."

After thinking for a bit, Jason slowly developed a smile. "I dare you... to take off your bikini bottoms for the remainder of this game."

Gabriella looked to her left and caught Sharpay's eye, then reached below the water and wiggled off her bottoms, tossing them near her towel. "Oooh," she said, scrunching her nose and then relaxing her face into a smile. "This is _liberating_." She moved closer to Sharpay, who wrapped a hand around Gabriella's waist under the water.

'Alright, Sharpay… hands where we can see them," Taylor chided playfully. Gabriella was between Taylor and Sharpay, and the jets were on, so she didn't worry about any of the boys taking an unwanted look-see. Plus, the hot tub was rather roomy, so everyone was pretty spaced out.

"I didn't think you'd actually do it," Jason said, surprised.

"I think," Gabriella leaned the side of her head against Sharpay's, "someone has rubbed off on me."

"Yeah, rubbed off, on, in, out, around…" Chad said, smirking. That comment took everyone off-guard, and made the six friends burst out into hearty laughs, no one laughing and blushing harder than Gabriella and Sharpay.

"Oh my _god_," Gabriella said, amused and completely shocked that Chad could ever say something like that.

"Shut up, you jerk," Sharpay said, unable to stop her chuckles. Although she was acting calm to her peers, Sharpay was discreetly teasing Gabriella, running her hand down the brunette's hip and inner thigh. The bubbles from the jets prevented any visibility. Gabriella tried her best to keep her smirk to herself. "I have a truth question for you all," Sharpay said, sudden but relaxed. "What was your first reaction when you found out about us?"

Gabriella looked at Sharpay thoughtfully and whipped her head around to see everyone else.

Taylor raised her hand and pointed to herself. "I distinctly remember squealing and laughing my ass off." Everyone threw confused, funny looks at her. "I was so proud of my Gabi; bein' all bold…with the wall…" Gabriella's jaw dropped and she scoffed while both her and Sharpay splashed water in Taylor's direction. But Taylor just dodged the drops and kept on laughing.

"So, you made the first move, huh?" Jason teased Gabriella. "Again, you leave me shocked."

"I remember being surprised when I found out," Zeke said in an unusually normal tone. He wasn't joking around now. "When I first heard the rumors and then saw you together… I felt kinda stupid… I mean, I was your last boyfriend and all…"

"Don't you worry, Zeke-y, you didn't turn me gay," Sharpay reassured him, and everyone chuckled. Gabriella slid so she was resting between Sharpay's legs, and she rested comfortably against Sharpay's chest.

"Are you, though?" Chad asked, putting his arm around Taylor.

"What is this, couple's night in the hot tub or something?" Zeke asked jokingly. "I'm stuck with Jason." He tried wrestling Jason into an embrace, but it failed because Jason kept punching him.

"You mean, am I a lesbian? No… not quite," Sharpay said, answering Chad's question. She wrapped both arms around Gabriella's waist. "Weird, huh?"

"How about you, Gabriella?" Chad inquired. Taylor's head was tilted down, but her eyes were looking knowingly at Gabriella.

Gabriella brought her hands out of the water to look at her nails. "Why are you so interested, Chad?" she joked, but Sharpay heard her hesitation. She pieced together some information in her mind before her jaw opened.

"You are!" Sharpay said, eyes wide and sparkling. "Aww, my Bri-Bri, you're _so_ gay!"

"What? No—" before Gabriella could finish her excuse, Sharpay trapped her hands in place.

"She's digging at her thumbnail, whatever she's about to say, it's a lie," Sharpay said quickly, holding Gabriella's hand up as evidence. She kissed the backside of the hand she was seizing with eager glee. "It's okay, baby, whatever's said in this hot tub, _stays _in this hot tub, right?" she asked the group.

"Okay, maybe I'm not a hundred percent," Gabriella said slowly. "Maybe like… eighty-five…"

"Gabriella, I'm sorry, I was just asking." Chad shook his head. "If you don't want to talk about it—"

"No, it's good… it's cool… just strange to say it out loud," Gabriella said, blinking a bit.

Sharpay hugged Gabriella tight and kissed the side of her head. "I _knew _it. Even though you denied it." Gabriella had an embarrassed smile and looked lovingly into the equally twinkling brown eyes of her girlfriend.

"I think it's cool that you two are so open, and talking about everything and stuff." Jason said, which everyone agreed.

"I've never actually talked publicly about any of this before, but hey, first times are good times," Sharpay reasoned.

Chad tilted his head. "You've really changed Sharpay. You're actually pretty cool."

"I've always been cool, Danforth," Sharpay said, grinning. "You've just neglected to see this side of me."

"Don't push it, Ray," Gabriella warned lightheartedly. "You're just getting on his good side."

Zeke looked at his hands. "I'm getting prune-y. I think it's time for us to start heading inside."

"Good idea," Taylor said with a nod. "Then we can get our plans all set for tomorrow's big New Years bash and—"

"—finish that game of truth or dare?" Jason said hopefully.

"Calm down, big boy," Zeke said, "Maybe a bit later, when everyone gets back." He hopped out of the hot tub and into the frigid winter air, quickly wrapping himself in a towel and putting on his sandals so his feet wouldn't freeze to the deck.

"I haven't seen Ryan or Jared all day…" Gabriella said, arching an eyebrow at Sharpay.

"Yeah, I know, tell me about it…" Sharpay stood up, and the winter air sent goosebumps all over her body.

The deck door slid open. "Hey, everyone!" Troy said cheerfully. Four people greeted him in return.

Biting her cheek, Sharpay leaned over to grab her towel and Gabriella's bikini bottoms, which Troy noticed and then ignored. "Here, babe," Sharpay said quietly, handing the freezing item to Gabriella. The girls sat back into the steaming water, but Chad, Taylor, Zeke and Jason all were wrapped in their towels and on their way inside.

"I was just gonna chill with my new friend, Kim, out here with you guys, but if you're leaving…" Troy shrugged and all eyes went to the girls standing just shy of the doorway. She was short, very tan, with long, straight black hair, and she waved nervously to the group.

"Kim?" Chad said to Troy, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I met her at the lodge."

"Well, the hot tub's all yours," Zeke announced, and went quickly inside to escape the cold. Taylor, Chad, and Jason followed.

Troy glanced over to the two girls still in the water.

"We'll be a few minutes," Sharpay stated, voice indifferent. Gabriella was facing the mountain view, wringing and dunking her bathing suit bottoms in the water to try and warm them up.

Not saying a word, Troy just turned around and went back inside, leaving the girls alone.

Sharpay took advantage of this time and straddled Gabriella, kissing her tenderly.

"Shit, Sharpay, you have to invest in a hot tub so we can both skinny dip in it," Gabriella pouted. "Maybe we can sneak in here later." She shivered.

"We should get inside—are you cold?" Sharpay rubbed some warm water over Gabriella's arms.

"No…" Gabriella moaned. "I've just been resisting pouncing on you for the last fifteen minutes."

Smirking, Sharpay tucked some of Gabriella's hair behind her ear. "So… you're okay with us being so…sexual? I really hope I'm not pushing my luck with us going at it all the time."

"Sharpay," Gabriella smiled, "of course I'm fine with it. I mean, before, I was… pressured and…" she trailed off, but Sharpay stayed close and let her continue. "It's not that way with you. I want to. Promise. And it's not even about the sex," she added as an afterthought. "It's about the intimacy and comfort I get from being close to you."

Sharpay smiled. "Okay, freaky math girl. Stop overanalyzing."

"I love you," Gabriella said softly, and Sharpay kissed her nose.

"Love you, too. Now, let's get upstairs and I'll show you _intimacy," _Sharpay whispered in her ear.

"Yes, please," Gabriella purred. She put her bathing suit bottoms on and was the first out of the hot tub. Wrapping herself in her towel, she tried protecting herself from the harsh winter wind. "Ohmygod, ohmygod—hurry up, it's freezing." She bounced from foot to foot.

Once Sharpay hopped out of the tub, she covered herself with her own towel and the couple ran inside to the warmth of the house. The second the closed the porch door, they both relaxed and welcomed the heat that rushed around them.

"C'mon," Sharpay said, grabbing Gabriella's hand and intertwining their fingers. She led her through the main living room, both girls still clutching their towels to their bodies with one hand.

Troy and his new friend, Kim, were waiting on the couch. When the girls passed, they stood up. Kim offered a shy, "Hey," and blushed without making any eye contact. Troy just looked angry.

Back in their room, Sharpay closed and locked their door, and started giggling. "I think Troy and that girl saw us outside. She looked embarrassed and he was pissed."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and put her hands behind herself to untie her bikini top. "That's so like him—to ignore his pain and get a new toy to play with." She dug in her bag and threw on an oversized t-shirt.

Sharpay hung both their wet bathing suits up in the bathroom and put on a tank top and shorts. "I wish this Troy drama would just disappear," she said, plopping down on the bed on her stomach.

Gabriella flicked off the light and opened up the curtains so the moonlight shone a hue of blue around the room. She didn't give a response at first, just one breath of a laugh. "No kidding." She yawned and collapsed onto the bed beside Sharpay on her back. Sharpay was turned so she was on her side, and put her elbow on the bed, supporting her head with her hand.

"I'm really sorry," Sharpay said with a sincere frown. "I shouldn't have said anything to him about—"

"Stop. I'm not mad," Gabriella insisted. "I was just... scared of what his reaction would be." She shrugged. "Doesn't look like he's taking it too hard."

"Forget him, okay? This trip is about you and me, kid," Sharpay said in her low scratchy voice that Gabriella couldn't get enough of. She traced her fingers down Gabriella's cheek. "You are beautiful," she whispered after some moments of silence, and Gabriella moved her eyes to connect with hers.

"You… smell like chlorine," Gabriella said seriously, as if she just gave her the same kind of compliment.

Sharpay let out a quiet laugh. "Oh, thanks. And here I was trying to get all emotional and serious. Now I don't know if I want to give you your gift tomorrow or not."

Gabriella's eyes lit up. "You got me a gift for New Years?"

"Yes, but I don't think you deserve it now," she said, looking away.

"Please, oh, please, oh, pleaseee?" Gabriella pushed out her bottom lip and made her eyes really big and sad.

"Fine. Tomorrow. You kill me with those eyes of yours," Sharpay said, kissing the pout off her lips.

Laughing with narrow eyes, Gabriella shook her head. "Why didn't you just give it to me for Christmas?"

Sharpay wrestled with the covers until the two girls were both tucked inside them. "New Years is ten times cooler than Christmas. Now, I'm exhausted and I need my beauty sleep so I can rock out until the sun comes up tomorrow."

"All right, Princess."

"_All right,_" Sharpay mocked. "Goodnight. I love you more than the moon and the stars."

Despite the chaos that lingered outside their room, Gabriella fell asleep with a grin.

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

The New Years Eve 'Teen Party' at the Freestyle Club was roaring on the next night around 9 o'clock. When the Wildcats arrived at the spot, all the kids there knew they were the group to envy. Girls automatically flocked to Troy, Zeke and Jason, but Troy kept close to Kim, who he brought as his 'date'. Ryan and Jared led Gabriella and Sharpay to some empty couches.

"So, Jared," Sharpay said, crossing her legs, getting comfortable. "Getting sick of my brother, yet?"

"No," Jared blushed, sitting with Ryan on the couch across from the girls. "Never."

"Why haven't I ever seen you around at school before?" she asked.

"Well… I'm a junior?" Jared offered, more as a question.

Sharpay nodded. "That explains it."

"Ryan told us you're into theater," Gabriella said, trying to talk over the music that was filling the room. "You should try out for the Spring Musical!"

"He's an _amazing _singer," Ryan said, touching Jared's shoulder. Jared blushed again, his cheeks matching the color of his magenta polo.

"Jeeze, who isn't?" Sharpay joked.

"No, but I mean he's _really _good," Ryan said, nodding. "Better than me."

"No way!" Gabriella said, jaw dropping. "Boy," she said to Jared, "you better get on that karaoke stage, pronto."

The four talked amiably until they were abruptly joined by a boy who squeezed himself between Sharpay and Gabriella. He had a smug grin and one arm around each girl—to their disgust.

"Well, hel-lo!" he said, looking from side to side. "I'm Nick. And you are…"

"…just leaving?" Sharpay finished for him, brushing the arm off her shoulder.

"So soon?" Nick said, standing up and facing the girls. "Aww, don't be like that. I came here to party with beautiful ladies, and I found me some beautiful ladies." He gave another haughty smile.

"Get lost," Sharpay sneered.

"I know your opinion, Blondie, but how about your friend here?" He motioned to Gabriella and lifted his eyebrow seductively toward her.

Gabriella resisted a laugh. "Yeah, I'm with 'Blondie' on this one... in more ways than you think."

Nick wouldn't stop prying. "You got a man back where you're from?"

Gabriella glanced at Sharpay and this time didn't stop a laugh from escaping. "No, Nick, I do not," she said confidently. Sharpay bumped her thigh against Gabriella's with a smile.

"So, what's the problem?" he asked, getting a little agitated. "It's New Years Eve! Why don't you want to have a good time?"

"Aren't you just the man of many questions tonight," Gabriella said, eyebrows raised. Even Ryan and Jared joined in on the quiet laughter with that statement.

"I'm just looking for a little fun to ring in the New Year. I only walk away if a girl's taken or gay."

Four eyes shot in Nick's direction, because his tone with the last word went sour.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Ryan quietly threatened, his brotherly instinct coming in full blast.

Sharpay rested her hand on Gabriella's knee. "Start walking," she said to Nick. Gabriella stared him down and put her hand atop Sharpay's.

It took a few seconds for it to sink in, but suddenly Nick keeled over in bitter, hearty laughter. "Oh, shit. It's both. Oh, that's fuckin' precious. What a waste." He left to re-tell his newest incident to a group of his friends, still giddy from his recently learned information.

Gabriella let her body sink back into the couch cushions. Closing her eyes, she repeated, " Let it go, let it go…" to herself.

Jared seemed concerned and embarrassed at the same time. "Does… that always happen?" he asked quietly, his green eyes staring at his lap.

"Not always," Sharpay said, putting her nose in the air to look over in Nick's direction, where he was standing with a group of guys, pointing in their direction and laughing. Her heart sank a few feet, but she tried not letting it get to her. "Not recently at least. People are pretty used to us at home."

The loud music distracted the group for a moment, but then Gabriella sat up straighter with a new realization. "It gets better," she said quickly, now understanding why Jared seemed ashamed. "Those kinds of people start to not matter… and it's all worth it," she said, watching Jared, even though he wouldn't stop looking at the ground. Gabriella looked at Sharpay and then Jared, then locked eyes with her girlfriend again. After a silent conversation, Sharpay's expression turned soft, as well.

"Yeah, Jared, for as many people who support us, there's just as many wanting to tear us down. It just takes some time getting used to. But like Bri said—it's worth it. It's so worth it."

Ryan looked at the girls with a relieved and thankful expression, and Jared nodded, head still tilted downwards. It was clear that Jared was afraid of coming out, in fear of the harassment that comes with the news, but Sharpay and Gabriella hoped what they said calmed a little of his anxiety.

Taylor bounced over out of nowhere. "C'mon, let's _dance!_" she squealed, dragging Gabriella off the couch.

"Good timing," she muttered.

"You guys seemed too tense, I knew something was up," Taylor said covertly in the same volume. "C'mon!" she said loudly again, making the rest of them stand up. "Let's _par-tayy_ until 2008!"

"I swear she's not under the influence," Sharpay reassured Jared, who gave a small smile. "She's just a little bit special."

The dance floor was packed with kids dancing and having a great time. Gabriella walked into the middle of the floor and started bobbing her head to the beat until she couldn't resist anymore; she put her arms up and let her body flow with the rhythm. Sharpay was right with her, smiling and letting go. They were close to each other, enough so their bodies would brush together occasionally, but right now, the dancing was all in good fun. Jared even broke out of his shell and was laughing and dancing carefree with Ryan next to the girls. Taylor found Chad and were holding hands and bobbing to the music, and even Kelsi and Jason were letting loose.

After a while, Gabriella let her eyes flicker down and saw that Sharpay's mini-skirt was riding up, showing off her gorgeous toned legs. She pulled the blonde closer so now they were dancing face-to-face, hip-to-hip. They swayed as one, letting the thumping beat of the bass flow through their core. Grinning, Sharpay grinded her hips forward against Gabriella's, and Taylor let out a catcall.

"Let's keep it PG, here," Taylor laughed, trying to talk over the music. But right as she said it, she connected her waist to Chad's.

The floor was getting so crowded, no one could move without accidentally touching someone else. Wherever you looked, kids were jumping, dancing, grinding, laughing and smiling. But suddenly, Nick and two of his friends started mosh-ing and crashing into anyone who got in their way. Gabriella and Sharpay were too wrapped up in each other to notice, and they got pushed really hard and slammed into Chad and Taylor.

"What the hell?" Gabriella said as she got her footing back, yelling in Nick's direction.

"Are you okay?" Chad asked, and Taylor put her hand on Sharpay's arm.

Sharpay tried not showing her pain, but Nick's elbow slammed right into her back. She blinked back her tears and nodded. "Yeah," she said with a sigh. Stretching her arms forward, she shook off the feeling. "I'm not gonna let a jackass like that ruin my night."

The boys were still causing havoc close to them, but Gabriella and Sharpay got back into the beat of the music.

Gabriella tilted her head and leaned herself forward to kiss Sharpay lightly on the lips. They smiled and started to dance again, but then a green piece of paper fluttered really close to Sharpay's face.

"Ten bucks if you do that again but longer," one of Nick's friends snickered.

Sharpay tightened her jaw and snatched the bill, crumpling it into a little ball. She threw it back in the boy's face. "You know what?" she shouted, catching the attention of almost everyone around her. "I am so _sick _of people like you. Why don't you guys get a life?" She was pointing straight into the boy's face, and she glared up and caught Nick's eye. "Because I have a _great _one," she said steadily.

She stormed off, and kids automatically parted the dance floor so she could get through to the door. "God _dammit,_" she said as she pushed open the door to exit.

Gabriella ran after her, but grabbed both their jackets on the way out, since Sharpay neglected to put hers on. She looked back at the array of faces and she threw on her jacket, holding onto Sharpay's jacket tightly as she opened the door into the winter night.

"Sharpay!" Gabriella said to the silhouette in the distance. It took a minute, but Gabriella ran and caught up with her. Sharpay had her arms crossed to keep warm, and tears were freezing to her cheeks. "Baby, put this on. It's a long walk back."

The path was well lit, and the mountain was quiet. Sharpay kept walking and shaking her head.

"Talk to me," Gabriella said softly, feeling relief when she held onto Sharpay's hand and she didn't pull away.

Sharpay closed her eyes and a fresh tear rolled down. "How could we lie like that to Jared?" She hung her head. "I'll never get used to that," she whispered. "First it was the people at school… Troy, Nick and those guys, and my mom—" Her voice wavered so much with the last word that she had to stop talking, and she almost let out a sob. She shook her head again and looked up at the sky, smiling briefly and bitterly at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"You…you told me you learned to tune everyone like that out. On the first day of school, remember?"

Wiping her eyes, Sharpay didn't respond.

"I also remember you saying you weren't going to let 'idiotic narrow-minded people' like that rule our lives," Gabriella continued. "So, why start now?"

Sharpay squeezed Gabriella's hand and took a deep breath to calm herself, her watery eyes emitting a small, real smile. "Because two of those 'idiotic' people are my parents." The girls reached their condo door. "When they cut me out of their lives, it was like I hit rock bottom with a shovel in hand."

"They didn't cut you out—"

"Gabriella, _please. _I haven't talked to them in weeks, and the only time I've been to my house is to grab a new week's worth of clothing, and even then they hide until I'm out the door again." She was quiet for a moment. "I've tried calling them four times the past couple days," she admitted. "They haven't attempted to call me back." Sighing, Sharpay shrugged. "I'm sorry I blew up like that. It's just…"

They saw their condo come into view. "I understand," Gabriella nodded. "I didn't want to be around those jerks anyway. I'm glad we left."

Gabriella opened the door and the two stepped inside of the empty house. Feeling along the wall, Sharpay found the lightswitch and lit the main room. The switch echoed as it flicked up, only making the house feel even emptier.

"I'm gonna go and change into my PJ pants. I can't feel my legs," Sharpay said, trudging up the stairs.

Sighing, Gabriella slid off her jacket and tossed it on a bench, and then kicked off her shoes. She slowly walked to the living room, fell onto the couch, and put a hand on her face. Even though the party was pretty fun at first, Gabriella was just as happy being alone with Sharpay. It didn't matter where they were, as long as they were together.

A few minutes later, Sharpay came into the room with her present for Gabriella. It was in a bag frilled up with tissue paper and ribbons, and when Gabriella saw her, she sat up and smiled.

"Look," Sharpay said, but she wasn't talking about the gift. She set down the bag, sat down on the couch and turned her back to Gabriella, lifting up her shirt. A few inches down from her left shoulder, there was a good-sized bruise forming from the collision on the dance floor earlier.

"Oh my god!" Gabriella's eyebrows shot up in concern, and she put her palm to the spot lightly and then kissed it. "I didn't know it was that bad! The next time I see those jerks, they're _dead,_" she threatened.

Smoothing her shirt back down, Sharpay reached for the present and turned back around. "It hurts pretty badly right now… but I don't care. I want you to open this," she said, handing over the bag.

Gabriella cocked her head in interest as she dug her hand inside the gift bag. First, she pulled out an envelope with her name on it.

"Don't open that now," Sharpay said quickly. "Save that for later."

"Okayyy," Gabriella said, putting it back into the bag for safe keeping. She pulled out the big gift and tore off the tissue paper. "Aww!" she said as she revealed a large 9"-by-12" photo album. She set it in her lap, feeling the smooth texture of the cover. The album itself was thick and well detailed—only the best for an Evans gift. There was a mini shadow box in the center of the cover, and the small picture inside it was a shot of Gabriella kissing Sharpay on the cheek, as Sharpay held the camera at arms length.

"Your secret album!?" Gabriella questioned in awe. Sharpay almost always had her camera with her, but she never let Gabriella see any of the pictures she took. And now she knew why.

"Look inside!" Sharpay urged, and ended up opening it up for her.

All the pictures were blown up to be 8 ½"-by-11" paper sized, so there was only a single picture on each page. The first picture was one that Sharpay took when Gabriella was just waking up one day. Gabriella was tangled in bed sheets, and with her head resting on the pillow, she smiled at the camera with half-lidded eyes.

Sharpay reached over and touched the picture. "I live for those mornings," she said.

"Oh my goodness," Gabriella whispered, already tearing up. She turned the page, and the second picture made her smile. At the park, Sharpay had put the camera on a bench and set a timer to take the picture so both of them could be in the shot. Sharpay was picking up Gabriella and spinning her around, and Gabriella had her arms out to the sides, laughing blissfully.

"These are amazing pictures, Sharpay! Baby, seriously!"

"You're only on the second page," Sharpay chuckled.

Each picture that was in the album left Gabriella speechless. Page after page made her cry and laugh harder in joy. When Gabriella finally reached the end of the pictures, she noticed that the album was only half-full. Sharpay was quick to explain.

"There's gonna be plenty more pictures where those came from," she winked. "What can I say; the camera loves you."

Wiping her tears, Gabriella laughed. "Yeah, or you love your camera."

"There's one more," Sharpay said, putting a hand to her mouth to suppress a smile.

"One more what?"

"Picture." Sharpay was smirking so badly, Gabriella's eyes narrowed for a split second, and out of curiosity, took all the pages in one hand and flipped through quickly with her thumb. As she came to the complete end of the album, there was one picture hiding in the sleeve. Gabriella pinched the edge of the photograph with her thumb and index finger and slipped it out of its hiding place.

"Wha—oh _god,_" she said, taking only a brief look at it before blushing and putting it face down in her lap. "Sharpay!"

Sharpay was well past suppressing any laughter, and was doubled over. But she quickly regained her composure and kissed Gabriella on the lips. "That one's my favorite," she said, looking straight into her eyes.

"Well of _course _it's your favorite—I'm half-naked."

Sharpay flipped over the photo and the girls looked at it together. It was the picture Sharpay took without Gabriella's permission, when the brunette was fresh out of the shower, standing in front of a mirror with only a towel around her waist one morning while she was getting ready for school.

"That's not the _only_ reason," Sharpay said. "I love that this is the real you. It's raw, natural beauty. You don't even need to try and you're gorgeous. I'm just glad I could capture that in a photo."

Gabriella pushed out her lip and looked like she was going to cry again. "Sharpay," she drawled, staring into the blonde's eyes.

"Love you too, babycakes," Sharpay grinned.

The front door creaked open, and the rustle of people taking off jackets and shoes filled the entrance. Gabriella was quick to shove 'Sharpay's favorite picture' back into its hiding place, and then tucked the bag under the couch.

Taylor, Chad, Ryan, Jared, Jason, Kelsi, Zeke and Martha all appeared in the living room, to the delight of the girls.

"Hey, guys! Why aren't you at the party?" Sharpay asked.

Ryan gave a half-smile and tilted his head. "We all heard and saw what happened. And we didn't want to stay there and leave two Wildcats in the dust. Especially when one is my sister."

"Yeah, no one talks to my babes like that," Taylor said, crinkling her nose with a grin. "You two are the life of the party, without you, it's no fun."

"Plus, I got kicked out," Zeke said, bluntly.

"What?" Gabriella exclaimed.

"I got in a fight," he said, lifting up his fist to show his bruising knuckles. With that, Kelsi hurried into the kitchen to get some ice for him. "Ryan told me what that Nick guy said to you before, and after that stunt they pulled on the dance floor to you guys, I might have… confronted them a little strongly about it…."

"If it helps, Zeke didn't punch first," Jason said, making the group laugh.

The sound of the door opening again made everyone turn around. Troy and Kim emerged into view. Kim looked at Troy for support and then bit her lip. "I invited a bunch of friends from my school to party here with you guys," she said to everyone. "Is that all right? They… they don't… I mean, they're cool with…" she stammered, referring to Sharpay and Gabriella.

Silently, all the Wildcats looked at each other with approving looks and shrugs.

"We got one hour left until 2008. Why not. Let's party it up," Chad said, pressing the power button on the surround sound stereo, blasting music into the house. More kids piled into the suite, and soon there were close to twenty-five people all hanging out in the living room.

"C'mon, Miss Diva," Taylor said, pulling Sharpay off the couch, "I saw you shakin' that booty on the dance floor. Let's see what you got now."

Sharpay threw her head back and laughed, dancing to the beat. One by one, kids followed suit, until everyone in the house was moving their feet and having a great time.

As 11:59pm rolled around, the spirit of the house was so high, it seemed the doors and windows were going to burst from the foundations.

"Ten! Nine! Eight!" Everyone shouted as they crowded around the television, watching the famous ball drop in Times Square. They kept shouting the countdown in eager anticipation, and as everybody reached, "Two!" Sharpay had a big goofy grin and suddenly pulled Gabriella close and kissed her, both smiling into the kiss as everyone around them yelled, "One!! ….Happy New Year!" and cheered. The house went ten times as crazy in celebration.

Right as the girls parted, they witnessed Jared shyly pecking Ryan on the lips. "Oh my _god!" _Sharpay and Gabriella squealed and pointed at the same time.

Everybody partied until their last bits of energy were drained. A couple hours after midnight, most kids went back to their hotels, or wherever they were staying. At 6:00am, the whole house was asleep, except for Sharpay and Gabriella, who both awoke from only a couple hours of rest so they could watch the sunrise together.

Luckily, the living room was empty—everyone had made it to their beds. The girls smiled at each other with exhausted eyes, and snuggled in the chair that was facing the window.

"I'm glad we didn't stay at that stupid party," Gabriella said, relaxing all her muscles with a sigh. "This was so much more fun."

"As long as I'm with you," Sharpay smiled.

"Mmm, good point," Gabriella said, closing her eyes.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and giggled. "Oh, hey, don't you go falling asleep—you were the one who wanted to watch the sunrise."

"Yeah, and good thing we're not driving back, huh?" Opening up her eyes, Gabriella watched Sharpay for a few quiet moments. "Promise me one thing?" Sharpay lifted an eyebrow to show she was listening. "When we get back, will you come with me if I go talk to your parents?"

"That's not a promise, that's a question," Sharpay huffed. "And Gabriella, no, I can't let you do that—"

"Ray, you can't go the rest of your life without talking to the people who _gave you _your life." Gabriella felt that invisible shield start to surround Sharpay.

"I'll think about it, okay?" Sharpay said, glaring out the window into the lightening horizon. Though, an hour later, when the sun finally shone through the windows into the living room, Sharpay cracked a smile as Gabriella lay fast asleep against her chest.

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

_**a/n **– So, I'm thinking one more chapter. Maybe two, if I want to include an epilogue, which omg I'm so doing. **Definitely two more chapters**. - I'm bolding this so people will see it! haha._

_I realize that yes, it's taken me over a year to post merely sixteen chapters, but I want to take the time and try to convey my deep appreciation for everyone who takes the time to read this story. It means a lot to me. And for the people who give me reviews, I __live for those. I can't explain the feeling I get when a review makes me laugh, or even cry (in joy!). So basically… thanks for sticking with me._

_And I promise (or hope) it doesn't take me two more months to post the next chapter. xD Oh goodness._

_Please review!! I love seeing what people think. :)_

_(edited: 7/17/08) _

_-love, alyssa._


End file.
